The Things We Do For Love
by Lauraz95
Summary: As Steve Rogers refuses to join the signing of the Accords, the attack in Vienna points straight to Bucky. Determined to find him first, Steve discovers Bucky is not alone, proving his friend's mind has finally returned. But as the Accords begin to tear the Avengers a part, a civil war breaks out and everyone must choose a side. -Story starts in Civil War through Infinity War-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I have been wanting to write a fanfic for sometime, and I hope you enjoy my take on the MCU. My story will begin in part of Civil War and into Infinity War. I would love to create another story with End Game as well and can not WAIT for its release! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Obviously I don't own anything and this is just for fun. **

* * *

Furia's home was not earth. Or at least it hadn't been her first home. Though she was only five when Thanos had killed most of her people, she still remembered fleeing the only place she had known with her father.

Zendika was much like Earth. Vast oceans, scattered forests, and land large enough to inhabit many families. But it was poor and people were starving, and this had caused Thanos to see it destroyed.

If Thanos would have known Furia's true value, she would have never escaped and likely would be an addition to his children. But the rumors of Zendikan's line of _Thana(_which meant dangerous ones) were believed to have been wiped out years ago. But Furia was special and the Thana line had lived through her.

It was ironic, really, having left Zendika for Earth to only be hunted by SHIELD(aka HYDRA) because of her abilities. But Furia was good at avoiding their schemes, given she was a telepath, and could always stay one step ahead of the bastards that wanted to use her gifts for their gain.

Now, standing on the roof of some random building in Brasov, Furia waited to spot the one man she'd been dying to meet. A man who, like her, was now on the run.

It was three years ago when she'd had a telepathic vision of meeting him so vivid, Furia could simply close her eyes and envision the entire thing. As time passed, the visions all came to the same conclusion. They fell in love. It had taken a long time to discover his whereabouts, but her latest vision had led her here in Brasov, where she hoped to catch him before the sneaky bastard took off again. She was ready for a friendship. Ready to trust another.

Her father, having died protecting her from SHIELD six years ago, was the only living soul she'd truly known on earth. He was her educator, had helped her strengthen her abilities, he was a friend, and her ally. Now, seeing her future with Bucky, she was anxious to have him in her life. Anxious to fill the hole her father's death had left.

"Okay, Furia, don't fuck this up. He's a bit skittish." She told herself, sitting close to the buildings edge.

Taking a bite of her apple, Furia took a deep breath. Turning on her Ipod, she chose an appropriate song for the moment(music was her outlet and she often played music when she was about to "vibe"- as she liked to call it- so many people), she played Foreigner's Feels Like the First Time, placing the headphones in her ears, and closing her eyes.

Reaching out to the minds around her, she searched for Bucky Barnes. Each mind she vibed, Furia could hear their thoughts, see their faces and discover their story(depending on how deep she truly went).

She couldn't speak Romanian, so most of their thoughts came out like gibberish, until she found someone speaking english.

"I've spotted him. I've got a clear shot."

Furia, who fell deeper into the man's thoughts, could see through his eyes; staring through the scope of his weapon, she could see it dangerously pointing to Bucky.

With a gasp, she jolted upright, not giving a shit whether someone would witness her actions. With a mad dash, she leaped from the building, using her cryokinesis to land- the ability she often favored- which was also much stronger than the former. Racing toward him, she vibed him, entering his thoughts.

_Bucky, get down!_

The voice had been inside his head, and caused him to twirl around, searching for the source. He was ready to fight, but feared whoever this was would come out winning. Bucky was combat efficient and had this been a battle of fists he could kick just about anyone's ass, but whoever this woman was, it was obvious she was enhanced.

_I said get down!_

A rush of ice blasted through the air, forming into a solid wall to his left, deflecting the bullet meant to kill him just in time.

Everyone began screaming in Romanian, pointing at the young woman. "It was her!" Someone shouted, while another yelled, "Is she an Avenger?"

Unaffected by their sudden fear, Furia stood before him. Smiling, she couldn't believe how utterly gorgeous he was. Though she'd seen him time and again in her visions, not even those did him justice.

No one else had noticed the bullets, but Bucky was attuned to his surroundings and stared at the woman bewildered by her actions. He was certain he'd never seen her but there she stood smiling at him like she'd known him forever. Her long silver hair fell over her left shoulder in a thick braid. Looking into her beautifully unique eyes -one being emerald while the other was a fluorescent gold- it was the first time he'd taken the time to notice a girl since he'd been free of the Winter Soldier.

_There's a HYDRA agent here to kill you but I can help you take him down if you'll trust me. _

As her words filled his thoughts, Bucky gave her a nod, willing to team up if it meant killing the piece of shit that had just tried to kill him. More than that, he didn't think he could have told her no considering she'd just saved his life.

Smiling, Furia's body quickly became engulfed in ice, taking on the appearance of a living icicle. "Let's go get the fucker."

* * *

_**Vienna Austria,**_

_**Six Months Later**_

Natasha, who watched as T'Challa walked away with vengeance in his eyes, knew she couldn't stop him. The man had just watched his father, the king of Wakanda, die at the hands of Bucky Barnes. Stating he would kill Bucky himself made sense. She knew what revenge felt like and had it been someone she loved, Natasha would have done the same thing.

Natasha sighed, wishing she could have convinced Steve to sign the Accords. Wishing that he was with her at that very moment. They normally agreed on everything but this time was different and she knew there was no convincing him. After what had happened with SHIELD Steve wasn't one to trust outside agencies.

As if he knew she was thinking of him, Natasha's phone rang, "Yeah?" She answered.

"You alright?" Steve asked. He was standing away from the chaos, in a cap and sunglasses, but was close enough to see several individuals being whisked away in an ambulance.

After seeing Bucky on the news, he'd immediately left for Vienna, ready to find his friend before anyone else did.

"Ah, yeah, thanks. I got lucky." The sound of sirens could be heard over the phone as she realized they were the same as the ones nearby. Rising to her feet, Natasha glanced around searching for her friend. "I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. Stay home. You'll only make this worse. For all of us. Please."

"Are you saying you'll arrest me?" He asked unconvinced.

"No. Someone will. If you interfere. That's how it works now." Natasha replied, hoping she could appeal to him.

Steve had had many people after him over the years and wasn't concerned with what might happen. He could avoid being caught well enough. "If he's this far gone, Nat, I should be the one to bring him in."

"Why?" She asked, feeling a little frustrated he wasn't changing his mind.

"Because I'm the one least likely to die trying."

Ending the call, Steve approached Sam, who was waiting for him at the counter of a small coffee shop. He too sported sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"She tell you to stay out of it? Might be a good idea." Sam said as Steve sat beside him. Sam was always on Steve's side and would remain there regardless of his choice. They were a team, but a part of Sam wished Steve would let go of his war buddy.

"He'd do it for me." Steve replied.

"1945, maybe. I just want to make sure we considered all our options. The people that shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me." Sam smirked. Thinking back to all the crazy shit they'd faced together.

Sitting next to Steve, Sharon kept her eyes forward, setting a file down between herself and Steve. "Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of its noise. Except for this." She moved the file toward him before continuing. "My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now, so that's all the head start you're gonna get."

With a grateful smile, Steve looked toward Sharon. "Thank you."

She brushed him off, knowing she could never repay the debt of his discovery. Without Steve she'd still be apart of a corrupt agency. "You're gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight." Sharon said, rising to her feet.

* * *

**Bucharest**

Furia's eyes fluttered as she began to rouse from her sleep. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned, looking down at Bucky's still sleeping form. He had his face pressed against the pillow; his bare shoulders visible. Biting her lip, she couldn't help admiring how strong he looked. _How strong he felt_, she thought to herself. Tracing her fingers across his back, Furia kissed his shoulder several times, as Bucky smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Careful sweetheart, your a few kisses away from startin' up a replay of last night." Bucky grinned, looking at the woman he'd fallen in love with over the last six months. He turned to face her, resting back on the pillows.

When Furia had saved his neck in Brasov, he'd been hesitant for Furia to stick around. His life wasn't exactly ideal. He was constantly on the run and always looking over his shoulder. Sure he had finally remembered who he was, but his past would always be there to haunt him and he wasn't one to put another in danger. But after a few close calls, he realized having each other's backs made his life easier. Afterall, rogue agents from HYRDA wanted Furia as well.

Overtime, Bucky began to train Furia in combat, not wanting her to rely solely on her abilities(even though he knew they were ridiculously badass. She was, afterall, a telepath and cryokinetic). It was during those days alone that he began to fall for her sense of humor, her bravery, and her loyalty. She'd become the one person he'd wanted most, and looking up at her in bed he knew that would never change.

Furia gave Bucky that smile he only ever saw when she looked at him. Leaning over him, Furia kissed him softly, her silver hair falling all around him. Looking into her eyes, he touched her cheek with his metal arm. She had never minded the cold of it. In fact. she enjoyed it. It was like her own ice covering her body and something about the cold was comforting.

"What if I _want_ a replay of last night?" She said coyly, biting her lip.

Bucky raised his brow. She was irresistible and whenever Furia became flirtatiously bold, he couldn't help but feel really turned on.

With his quick reflexes, Bucky pushed her down against the bed, as Furia let out a playfully startled yelp. Laying himself on top of her, she laughed, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"I don't deserve you." Bucky's voice was soft and genuine. In his heart, he'd truly believed that.

Rolling her eyes, Furia replied, "Shut up and kiss me, James."

Bucky's lips crashed into hers as his hands began to grip her hips. Parting her lips with his tongue, Furia released a soft moan that always drove Bucky over the edge. He pulled away, leaving just enough space to remove the shirt of his she loved to wear to bed. Kissing her neck, Bucky began to trail down her soft skin with his lips and tongue leaving no part untouched. From her neck, to her shoulders, taking in the sight of her breasts before Bucky's lips met them as well. With every brush of his lips, Furia felt her passion and desire for him growing. Her body responded to his with urgency and she knew it wouldn't be long before she begged for all of him.

"James". She said, breathlessly. Her heart was racing and Furia wanted him desperately. Pressing against his chest, Furia forced him onto his back before straddling his hips. Kissing his lips, Furia touched his face. "I love you." She managed to say, despite her quickened breath.

"Then show me." He responded. His voice was low and husky. And without question, she did…

* * *

"I'm starving." Furia said, laying in his arms. Her heartbeat had finally settled and with her head pressed against his chest she could hear Bucky's had as well.

Kissing the top of her head, Bucky smirked. "Sweetheart, you're always hungry."

"So I like to eat." Furia shrugged. "It's my one flaw. Besides, Zandikans can't gain weight. Our digestive systems are always breaking down our foods, only storing a required portion of fat and carbs." She finished, matter-of-factly.

"So you've said." He replied. "I'll get some stuff from the vendors."

"I could use a morning run." She said, rising from the bed.

He nodded, immediately getting up and putting his clothes on. "Be careful then. Keep your hood up, stay off the busy roads-"

"And always take in my surroundings, I'll be fine." Furia interrupted. He was so overprotective.

"Sweetheart, it's my job to take care of you." He moved to kiss her cheek, while placing on his red long sleeve shirt.

Furia rolled her eyes as she often did when he would say something like that. "Here we go. And the 1940's you is in full effect. I took care of myself for six years one hundred percent on my own, James Barnes." She pulled on her jeans, smiling at his old fashioned ways. "I think I'll be fine going on a run."

"Look doll, you've got a hell of a lot more firepower than me." He paused with a side grin. "Frostpower I mean."

"Shit, you're cheesy."

Bucky pulled her to him, kissing her lips gently. "I'm just asking you stay safe. Alright?"

"I will. I'll vibe you if something smells funky "

He nodded, reaching for his brown leather jacket and gloves.

"See you." She said, stepping out the door.

If there was something Furia loved(besides Bucky), it was to run. And as soon as her feet carried her away, she smiled widely, enjoying the feeling.

Bucharest was busy and they had been there for sometime. Always interacting very little with others, blending with the crowds, and never making a scene in public.

Furia ran alongside the street, with one headphone in her ear and the other dangling over her shoulder. Bucky had taught her it was a good idea to never get too distracted(though being tangled in bed with him like this morning, she wondered if he could actually stay alert. She was sure as shit not alert once they got started).

Starting her playlist, the first song that came on was _Burnin' For You _by Blue Oyster Cult, as Furia followed the same path she always took, observing the faces of those that passed and if any of them looked suspicious.

With her long sleeves rolled up, a few of her Sandikan markings could be seen. The maroon was quite vibrant against her pale skin, but most people assumed they were bizarre tattoos. Her markings were randomly scattered across her entire body; some on her back, shoulders, arms and legs, and took the shape of cirrostratus were ridged, never over several inches long, and seemed to be all in the same place as her mother's markings. She didn't think of her mother often, but always smiled at the thought. Furia had inherited her sense of humor and strong personality and of that she was proud.

As her playlist continued on, she began to pick up speed, hoping Bucky would find some good fruit from the vendors. Furia had the appetite of Michael Phelps and food was often on her mind, especially during run.

Suddenly pausing, Furia felt a rush of dismay pass over her. Knowing something must be wrong with Bucky, she closed her eyes, reaching out to him.

_Bucky_. _You okay?_

Almost immediately she felt him speak. _We gotta go. I've been spotted and it looks like people think I was involved in some attack in Vienna. Meet me at our place then we leave. _

_Ok. _Immediately turning around, she sprinted for their apartment. She didn't care that they had to go. Furia could go anywhere and be just fine. To her, Bucky was home.

* * *

Steve Rogers, wearing his armored suit, stood inside Bucky's apartment. It was a rundown studio with disheveled sheets and a bag of Hot Cheetos sitting on the small table. Noticing a notebook on the top of the fridge, Steve picked it up, before opening it curiously.

Bucky, who and entered stealthily, aware that someone had gotten in, was surprised to see his old friend. The last time being when he'd pulled Steve from the water. Ever since, he'd spent his life trying to get his shit together while staying out of the limelight.

"Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces, approaching from the south." Sam said over radio.

"Understood." Steve replied, realizing someone was behind him.

Turning around, Steve looked to Bucky. His green eyes looked gentle and the darkness of the Winter Soldier appeared long gone. "Do you know me?" Steve asked.

Bucky, wondering if he could still trust him, chose not to reveal too much of what he remembered. After everything the Winter Soldier had done, he didn't believe he deserved Steve's trust.

"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum." Bucky answered.

"They've set the perimeter." Sam warned.

'I know you're nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying." Steve said, seeing it in his eyes. He'd known Bucky for too long to not see right through any fabrications.

'I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." Bucky answered honestly. He'd long let go of the Winter Soldier but his time with Furia had solidified it. She'd made him become the man he used to be, returning his integrity for good.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive." Steve replied, honestly.

"That's smart. Good strategy." Bucky admitted, but he wasn't about to leave. At least not yet. Not without Furia.

Ripping open the door, Furia jolted inside, turning her hand to ice at the sight of Steve, before realizing who it was. "Steve Rogers?" She said surprised. She knew who the Avengers were. Everyone on planet Earth did. But more than that, Bucky had told her everything about his past, the good and the bad.

"Who are you?" Steve asked, equally surprised.

Ignoring his question, Furia moved to Bucky's side. "There's a shit ton of special forces surrounding us right now. We gotta move."

"They're on the roof. I'm compromised." Sam radioed.

Steve noticed the way Bucky looked at her. His eyes were filled with adoration and despite her concern she returned that look. Realizing they must have been together, Steve knew then that Bucky had taken control of his own mind again, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck." Steve said sharply.

"It always ends in a fight." Bucky replied.

"James, we don't have time for this." Furia snapped. She understood how important Steve was to Bucky but he needed to save the reunion for later. Right now they simply had to escape.

"You pulled me from the river. Why?" Steve asked, sounding demanding.

"I don't know." Bucky answered. Waiting for them to reach the door, Bucky knew by now they would have to fight their way out and he was ready. Especially if it meant they were here to kill him. They wouldn't. Because Bucky would keep Furia safe, at all costs.

"Yes you do." Steve started out. "And she's proof."

"Breach! Breach! Breach!" Sam yelled in Steve's ear.

Without warning a grenade crashed through the window, landing on the floor near Bucky's feet. Kicking it toward Steve, he quickly covered it with his shield.

Creating a wall of ice, Furia blocked an attack trying to come through the window as Bucky threw the table toward the door, it collided between a wall and the exit, blocking anyone from entering easily. Several cops swung from cables as Furia shot out shards of ice that cut their ropes, sending them falling to the ground. Steve, pulling the rug out from under one officer, caused him to hit the floor with a thud while Bucky slammed another into the wall.

"Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone!" Steve yelled. Shoving Steve ground, a bullet barely missed them both before Bucky punched a hole in the floorboards. Pulling out a bag, Bucky turned to Steve. "I'm not gonna kill anyone." Chucking the backpack out the window, Bucky quickly turned to face Furia who moved beside him. Now covered in ice, she shielded them both from the officers gun fire. Reaching for a large cement brick, Bucky slammed it into a cop, throwing him out of the way.

"This way." Bucky motioned for Furia to follow, punching a hole in the wall before barreling through it. He shoved his entire body into several cops as each of them flew back at the sheer force. He was much stronger than any of them, and he knew it, using it to his advantage.

While another cop descended on a wire, he pointed his gun at Bucky who ripped the weapon from his hand, using it to pull him down and throwing him at the wall.

Steve was quick to join the fight, knocking cops out who got in the way, while Furia froze several of the officer's feet to the ground, as well as covered their guns in ice.

Still dangling on the zipline, but unconscious, Bucky grabs the officer and used him to swing down a level while several more officers made their way up.

Leaping over the railing, Furia glided down beside him. Creating another block if ice, as several cops ran straight into it unexpectedly.

Reaching for his radio, one of the officer's frozen to the ground started to alert the others, speaking in Romanian. "Suspect has broken containment! He's headed down the east stairwell!" Steve immediately grabbed his radio, crushing it in his hand.

Jumping down beside his old friend and the random girl, who were both still fighting their way down, Steve caught hold of a cop that Bucky had just tossed over the rail. Looking at him wearily, Steve said, "Come on, man." before he tossed the officer on the landing.

With another weapon aimed at Bucky, Furia was quick to freeze his weapon. Slamming her fist to the ground, Furia covered the stairs in ice, making it damn near impossible for anymore of them to make their way up.

Giving her a quick kiss, Bucky winked at Furia. "Nice." He started out, referring to the ice that uncovered the descent of the stairs. "Let's get the hell outta here, sweetheart." He finished, before leaping down once again.

Bucky snatched a piece of railing, as it began to pull from its hinges. Lifting himself up, Bucky ran across the corridor and jumped off the nearby balcony, with Furia following his lead.

Landing with a thud, Bucky rolled across the roof of the neighboring building. Standing to his feet, Bucky reached for the backpack he tossed earlier. Furia, who gently landed beside him, turned to face him. "Ready?" She asked, humorously, referring to the fact that he had to hit the ground while she was capable of gently landing on her feet. Bucky smirked before they both took off in a run.

Not realizing anyone was so close behind, T'challa knocked Bucky to the ground, causing them both to roll across the cement roof. They both were able to recover easily, with Bucky moving beside Furia instinctively and the Black Panther several feet away.

T'Challa crouched defensively, extending his vibranium claws. Neither Furia or Bucky could see him, as he remained hidden behind his black bodysuit.

Moving to strike, T'Challa sweeped at Bucky's leg, which he narrowly avoided. Shooting out shards of ice, her blast knocked T'Challa off his feet but never pierced through his suit.

Steve, who was now ready to leap toward the other building, quickly spoke. "Sam, southwest rooftop."

"Where'd the chick with the ice come from and who the hell is that guy?" Sam asked, frustrated at the added headaches.

"She's with Bucky. And the other guy-" Steve paused ready to jump. "Bout to find out."

Just as Steve jumped, a helicopter flew overhead, making its way toward Bucky. T'challa who was already on his feet stood between Furia and Bucky, ready to take them both on. He had no quarrels with the woman, but if she stood in the way of getting to Bucky, he would take her on. He wouldn't seriously hurt her. She was innocent in all of this as far as he knew. But he would knock her out if he could.

About to make a move, T'Challa never got the chance. Furia had frozen he feet to the ground, just as the helicopter's bullets began to rain across the rooftop, bouncing off of T'Challa's suit.

"Sam." Steve said, looking toward the chopper.

"Got 'em." Sam responded. Soaring toward the chopper, Sam knocked the chopper of course.

Bucky, reaching for Furia's hand, immediately jumped to the street, as she floated beside him. Racing down the road, Steve was quick to catch up to the pair, leaping from the building before rolling on the ground, rising up, and taking off in a sprint.

Furia remained propelled several feet from the air, unable to run as quickly as Bucky could, but maintained his speed if she used her abilities.

T'Challa began to crush the ice with his feet, which began to break, before rushing to find his father's killer.

"Stand down! Stand Down!" A GSG9 driver shouted, before Steve leaped at the windshield, splintering it. Coming to a stop, Steve ripped open the door, yanking the man out of the vehicle. Kicking the windshield off, Steve drove down the busy road to catch up.

Not far ahead, Bucky ran over the top of a speeding vehicle, easily outpacing its' speed. Furia looked behind her, still propelling through the air. The man clad in black, caught her eye, as he sprung himself atop the 4x4 Steve was driving. Swerving side to side, Steve tried to throw T'Challa off but was unsuccessful.

"Sam, I can't shake him." Steve said, asking for his assistance. Whoever the guy was, he was persistent.

"Right behind you." Sam responded.

Finally caught up to the action, several police cars closed in on Steve's vehicle before he swerved at the closest one, running them off the road.

Up ahead, Furia wished she could fly them both out of there, but knew she wouldn't get very far carrying Bucky. As the two reached a fork in the road, a motorcycle not far ahead caught her attention. Bucky was ridiculously fast on his feet, but with their most danger pursuer hitching a ride from Steve she knew he needed something even faster.

"James!" She shouted pointing to the approaching motorcycle.

Leaping over the barrier, Bucky ran straight toward the motorcycle like a game of chicken. Driving through the barrier, Steve tried to stay not far behind, while Bucky grabbed for the handle of the bike spinning it around in midair. The driver flew off as Bucky hopped on before it completely spun around. Landing hard on the ground, Bucky sped off, headed down the road in the wrong direction as cars attempted to avoid him.

Leaping off the 4x4 T'challa attempted to grab at Bucky. Furia was quick to notice his attack shooting several crystals his way, but T'Challa easily avoided them. Bucky, able to grab T'Challa, flung him to the side. As the bike began to tilt, and with T'Challa still hanging on, Furia shot a solid blast that caused T'Challa to lose his grip, allowing Bucky to speed off.

Just as Sam had managed to catch up, T'Challa grabbed ahold of him, hitching a ride. Trying to kick him off, T'Challa's attention was now on Sam, not noticing that Bucky had reached into his bag for a small bomb that stuck to the roof at the end of underpass that each of them were traveling through. The explosion brought down large pieces of rubble and dust that covered the street below.

"Fury look out!" Bucky yelled as a truck swerved to avoid the rubble up ahead aiming straught for her. With a gasp she covered herself with ice and flew to the left but the truck's side still collided into her. Furia rolled across the street, her ice protecting her from injury.

Slowing down, Bucky jerked the bike, turnung back for her. His actions gave T'Challa the opportunity to jump toward him. Tackling him, the pair fell from the bike and across the road.

Furia, finally back on her feet, raced toward Bucky and T'Challa. Bucky readied himself for the inevitable fight but Steve, having finally caught up, leaped between them. Standing next to Bucky, Furia froze the ground in front of T'Challa but the fight was over before it began.

Just as Sam had landed, War Machine was right behind him, landing directly between the five. "Stand down now." Rhodey said, with authority. Steve immediately placed his shield on his back as Rhodey kept his his weapons pointed at each of them.

As police cars began to surround them, Rhodey spoke. Congratulations Cap. You're a criminal."

Furia was ready to freeze them all into oblivion but Bucky was quick to stop her, lowering her arms back down as he shook his head. She looked at him with surprise in her eyes, but would do as he wished. She hoped he had a plan. She didn't like the idea of being captured, but would trust Bucky regardless.

"Steve." Bucky started out as the officers brought him to his knees. "Keep Furia safe."

Giving Bucky a nod, Steve raised his arms as Furia rolled her eyes doing the same. As T'Challa raised his arms as well, He retracted his claws. Removing the mask, the Black Panther revealed himself, surprising the ones who knew him.

"Your highness." Rhodey said a little sarcastically.

Furia took a deep breath. Her eyes met Bucky's as he mouthed an I'm Sorry. She shook her head, trying to tell him without words she regretted nothing. She loved him and would stand beside him through hell and back. They might have been caught, but if Bucky didn't have a plan, Furia sure as shit would get them out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for checking out the first chapter. I hope you not only enjoyed it but like my OC. I will update as often as possible but I have a little one(6 months) and he keeps me VERY busy! lol. More to come! Leave a review of ya like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Soo, I want to point out that updates this quickly will likely not happen again. But today my little guy was taken for a day out with his grandma and grandpa. Not knowing what to do with all my freetime.. First was deep cleaning, then I watched Civil War (did I mention I like Marvel?) and then I thought… What the heck, why not write a second chapter! So here it is! **

* * *

**Berlin**

Eighteen hours. That's how long Furia had been in cuffs. Her arms were seriously cramping and her wrists felt unbelievably sore. Traveling with her was Steve, Sam, and some guy named T'Challa, who was apparently royalty.

Furia sat next to Steve in the armored vehicle, who had told Rhodey he would take responsibility for her, and even with Captain Rogers' recent choices, he was still Rhodey's friend. So despite his better judgment Rhodey agreed.

She'd been quiet most of the trip and had slept the first six hours. Steve had observed her curiously. He first noticed her markings, which he originally thought were tattoos but after further inspection Steve realized they were natural marks on her skin. Second, were her eyes. He'd never seen a living soul with an eye that looked like burning white phosphorus and the other such a bold green it reminded him of a Saint Patrick's Day parade back home in Brooklyn.

When his curiosity had gotten the best of him Steve had asked, "You're not originally from Earth, are you?"

Furia looked at Steve. "I'm from Zendika." She started out. "Entirely different solar system. But I've lived on Earth most my life."

Her expression had been flat and Steve could tell she hadn't been interested in conversation. Which he assumed had to do with T'Challa, who sat in front of them, separated by a police car half-cage.

_Bucky_. Furia vibed for him. She'd been checking on him frequently, and at one point had asked him what the plan was, which he'd stated they'd figure it out(she didn't find his words comforting at all).

_What's up, sweetheart. _She could sense his playful tone, but wasn't convinced. They'd placed Bucky in a separate armored truck with thick restraints, inside a solid prison pod. She knew the absurdly long drive to Berlin from Bucharest must have been killer for him.

_I'm five seconds away from freezing these cuffs off and getting you out. _Furia knew if she played her cards right she could help them both escape with ease.

_Furia, no. _Bucky's voice was sharp and desperate. She could tell he was pleading with her not to do it. _Steve can only keep you safe if you cooperate. One wrong move and it won't be just me they want to kill. _

She sat up straight, releasing a gasp, as her eyes growing large. All three men could see the sudden fear in her expression and it immediately caught their interest.

_Are you saying we are headed for your execution? _Her heartbeat quickened as a sudden rush of anxiety flooded her insides.

_No. _Bucky said calmly. He could feel her panic as she was still in his mind and he hadn't meant to scare her so much. Furia was tough, but he'd come to realize she had quite the soft spot for him and he loved it. _The Avengers won't stand for it. It's not the way they do things. But the more you cooperate the more likely they'll go easy on you. Think of it this way, if they see you aren't a threat, you'll be more likely to convince them that shit in Vienna had nothing to do with me. _

Furia smiled, biting her lip. Again, the men turned to watch her curiously, taking in her sudden changes in expressions, like she was having a conversation with someone. _Should I say you have a pretty good alibi considering you were having sex at the time?_

_I think telling them we were together is sufficient, sweetheart. We don't have to be so cavalier about our sex life. _

Chuckling to herself, Furia loved to rattle her old fashioned boyfriend. It didn't matter that things were different now. At times, Bucky was still in 1945.

Furia noticed the others staring at her. Waving them off Furia said, "Sorry, I was talking to Bucky."

Sam raised a brow. "Do you see Bucky in the car, right now?" He asked, wondering if the chick was certifiably insane or not. It wasn't that long ago when Bucky wasn't in his right mind, perhaps his friends weren't also, he thought to himself.

Turning her head, Furia looked at him with bold eyes, entering his mind. _I'm not crazy Sam._

By Sam's sudden astonished expression, Steve smirked, finally catching on. "You can read minds?"

Furia shrugged. "I call it vibing. I can connect with another's thoughts, seeing what they see for instance, maybe getting a glimpse of their future, and even speak to them but I can't control a mind."

Steve nodded like he understood. "And you can manipulate ice?" He started out. "From what I've seen your pretty handy in a fight."

"Just let me know if you want to make a run for it and this entire car will be frozen solid in seconds." She replied, half serious half not.

Steve could see the humor behind her manner and instantly knew why Bucky had fallen for her. She'd made him laugh. If one thing could attract his old friend it was a girl who could make Buck smile.

When they'd reached the Victory Column, Sam changed the subject, looking to Steve. "So, you like cats?"

Giving him a stern expression Steve spoke. "Sam." The last thing he wanted was to piss off the new king of Wakanda even more.

"What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?" Sam asked honestly. He certainly wanted to get the full story.

Steve couldn't deny his interests were peaked as well. This was a poor country that had presumably lost its one true value. "Your suit. It's made of vibranium?" He asked.

Narrowing his expression, T'Challa often chose not to reveal the secrets of his people but he trusted Steve, despite his need to protect Bucky. "The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you, as both warrior and king, how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?"

"Bucky wasn't anywhere near Vienna." Furia snapped. Her hands turned to ice from her anger before Steve tried to deescalate the situation.

"Furia, if you do something now they'll only trust you less. But if you cooperate, and give Bucky an alibi, it might change things for him. So please don't start this."

She sighed, as the ice on her hands began to fade. Bucky had told her Steve was a great negotiator and it had been one of the reasons he lead the Avengers. Hearing his words now, she'd understood. Nodding, she silently agreed to stand down.

As the armored vehicles began to drive down a one-way path, they entered an underground garage that was heavily guarded. Windows aligned the entrance to a building not far from where they'd parked.

Several men unlatched Furia's cuffs from the vehicle floor, escorting her and the other's toward a young woman with blond hair who stood next to a confident gentleman who looked pleased that they'd all finally been caught.

Turning, Furia glanced at Bucky, whose prison pod was now being moved. Steve, who looked to Bucky as well, walked beside Furia. He could see the distress in her eyes before asking, "What's gonna happen to him?"

"Same thing that ought to happen to you." The man started out. "Psychological evaluation and extradition."

Sharon sighed, trying to keep things civil. "This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander."

"What about our lawyer?" Steve asked.

Everett laughed aloud. "Lawyer. That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt.."

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam chimed in

Everett pointed to Furia before continuing. "Colonel Rhodes seems to think you won't be a problem but considering your abilities I hope you don't make me lose his trust. One wrong move and we won't hesitate to shoot, got it?"

She gave a sharp nod, glaring at the man she'd never met. To Furia he was just another fast talking idiot who had no idea what was truly going on. But for Bucky's sake, she'd play their game.

Walking into the building, they took an elevator up to a high level. Along the way, armed officers watched their path, guarding the building.

When they'd reached a skywalk, overlooking the busy streets of the city, Everett spoke directly to T'Challa. "You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favour, stay in it?"

T'Challa shook his head. "I don't intend on going anywhere."

With a smirk, Natasha moved toward Steve as they walked her way. She was always happy to see him, and could never seem to hold it back. Even if she'd hoped to reunite over better circumstances.

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like." She said to Steve as they continued forward.

"He's alive." Steve replied. He didn't care that they'd arrested him. Steve had accomplished what he'd set out to do. Protect his friend from being killed.

"Who's the girl?" Natasha asked.

With a smirk, Steve glanced at Furia, then back to Nat. "Turns out Buck had a girl with him."

"She's cute." Natasha responded, grinning.

Having crossed the skywalk, they entered a building that looked like a CIA operations center; large screens covered a far wall with suited individuals standing around doing what Furia presumed to be intel on herself, Bucky, Steve, and Sam.

Turning down a corridor, Furia came face to face with Tony Stark. She'd never seen Iron Man in person before, but was all too familiar with his worldwide billionaire persona. He gave them all a side grin while he continued his phone call. "No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup."

Heading toward Tony, Natasha said, "Try not to break anything while we fix this."

Still on the phone, Tony spoke."Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir."

Steve stood in front of Tony giving him a silent greeting before speaking. "Consequences?" He asked, wondering what Tony meant.

Tony raised his shoulders. "Secretary Ross wants all of you prosecuted. Had to give him something."

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asked, already aware of the answer.

Natasha spoke out. "Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too."

"That's cold." Sam whined.

"Warmer than jail." Tony pointed out. He looked to Furia with a head nod. "This must be sub-zero?" He glanced toward Steve before continuing. "Nat, can you take her to the holding room? Everett has an agent ready and waiting to speak with her." He turned back to Steve before trying to give him some reassurance. "I've already told them she'll be our responsibility, Cap. Rhodey told me as much. She'll be fine."

Sighing, Steve looked to Furia. "It'll be over before you know it. Just answer what you can, be upfront, and maybe. Just maybe we can get Bucky back to the US."

"Okay." Furia agreed. "But I don't tolerate stupid very well."

Tony smirked, before speaking. "I like her already." He patted Steve on the shoulder before pointing toward Furia's markings. "Cool tattoos by the way." She could see the humor in Tony's eyes and it was obvious he'd guessed she wasn't from Earth.

Natasha moved toward Furia, motioning her to follow. "So what did Tony mean about the Mortal Kombat reference?" She asked Furia as they walked.

Furia began to vibe Natasha for any possible threat. It didn't take long to see how she had stood beside Steve all this time. Fighting for and with him for years now. Furia froze her hand, raising it for Natasha to see.

"Ah." Natasha said, before opening a door and escorting Furia inside.

The room was small, just under ten feet wide and ten feet long. There was a single table with two chairs, one of them occupied by a woman she'd never seen before.

Her black hair was fastened in a tight bun and she looked to be in her mid thirties. Her face carried an unreadable expression but stepping into her thoughts, Furia discovered Agent Mariana Mendez was a great interrogator, who always played by the rules, even to a fault.

"Have a seat." Agent Mendez said flatly.

Natasha shut the door behind them, staying put per Tony's request. Though he worked beside the CIA he wanted one of his own to keep things civil. They both knew how quickly a few wrong messages could spiral out of control, and neither Nat or Tony were willing to lose their friends if they didn't have to.

Opening a file, the woman glanced inside, before looking back at Furia. "It wasn't easy figuring out who you were. There for a while we thought we would be forced to label you a Jane Doe." Mariana scooted an old photo of Furia across the table. Looking at it, Furia instantly remembered the day.

She'd been with her father outside of Las Vegas when a member of Hydra had attempted to snatch her. She'd managed to freeze his weapon and surround him with a wall of ice, but not without drawing attention to herself and being recorded.

"This intel was from ten years ago, but I see a likeness." Mariana started out. "And then there's this. Taken roughly six months ago." She put down a second photo. This time was recent and though the image looked somewhat distorted as if the shot had been taken off a cell phone rather than expensive equipment(likely put on the internet), it was the day she'd rescued Bucky. "The image popped up on our radar as a possible lead for previously spotted enhanced individuals. Turns out SHIELD had been looking for you, for a very long time. And somehow you managed to avoid them."

"Aren't you a clever one, Agent Mendez. Or should I say Mariana?"

Furia always enjoyed the sudden surprise of those she vibed, but Mariana was quick to recover. "A telepath _and_ cryokinetic." Agent Mendez looked at Furia as if impressed. "I guess that explains why you could avoid them right?" Leaning toward her, Mariana askes, "So where are you _really _from?"

Furia crossed her arms. "Zendika. Lightyears away." She sighed, ready to give them all the information she could if it meant helping Bucky. "My father took me escape extinction. When I was nine, I saved a kid from asshole bullies who pushed him off the playground equipment. He landed in the snow pile I created. Turns out being a hero with impressive abilities gets Hydra's attention pretty quickly. So from there on out we were on the run. And that's what I've done ever since. I've spent my whole life avoiding people like this and the only reason I'm here is because of Bucky." Furia paused. Her frustration caused ice to appear on her fingertips and hair. "Just so it's clear, I don't give a damn what anyone says, he had _nothing_ to do with Vienna. He's been with me in Bucharest for weeks."

"We have video surveillance that says otherwise." Mariana had seen the footage herself. "Which is a lot stronger than your word."

"I don't give a fuck what that footage showed you, he wasn't there. Someone wants to point the blame on him and I intend to vibe the shit outta every mind I can til I discover who." She glared at Mariana before continuing. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone in this agency was behind it." Furia's patience was running thin. She wasn't one to sit idly by or simply take being called a liar without repercussion.

Natasha, who had been silently leaning against the wall felt it was time for her to step in. "Furia if anyone knows what it feels like to think no one can be trusted it's me. And if you can prove Bucky had nothing to do with Vienna, then do it. But until then, nothing you say is gonna convince these assholes otherwise." Natasha looked to Mariana. "No offense... But." She paused, sitting on the edge of the table just left of Furia. "Steve, Tony, and the rest of the Avengers. They _are _worth trusting, and I think you know it." Natasha motioned for Mariana to proceed. She reached for a a laminated section of papers that was labeled,

_The Sokovia Accords_

_Framework for the Registration_

_of the Employment of_

_Enhanced Individuals._

"Furia, whether Barnes is innocent or not isn't why I'm here. alright? I'm more concerned whether you're going to be a liability or an asset." Agent Mendez spoke sharply. It was clear she was tired of Natasha's approach.

"Funny that I would be the liability since it was an organization much similar to this one that allowed itself to be infiltrated by HYDRA and forced me to remain on the run my entire life."

As soon as Furia's ice began to appear throughout her hair, Natasha was quick to interfere.

"Relax okay? The last thing you wanna do is fight your way outta here. That won't help Bucky at all." Natasha could see Furia's eyes change. The girl was clearly mad about him and Natasha knew Barnes was going to be how she would get Furia to sign.

"If you sign the Sokovia Accords, Tony and I will do whatever we can to get Bucky to America. He'll be seen for a Psych Eval, and likely be put on watch, our watch, for a few years.

Swallowing, Furia glanced toward the papers. "What _are_ the Accords exactly?" Not interested in reading a stack of government planned laws that she would likely not understand anyway.

"They are designed for each government to decide when the Avengers provide assistance and when they don't." Natasha explained.

Furia's eyes seemed to narrow. "So it's about control?" She said, instantly thinking of HYDRA.

"It's about the Avengers not having free reign. Plain and simple." Mariana griped. She pushed a pen across the table. "Do you want to help Sergeant Barnes' chances or not?" She finished sharply.

Furia didn't like the idea of becoming an Avenger, especially under the circumstances. And she really wanted to punch Mendez in her stupid by-the-book face. But this wasn't about what she liked or wanted. This was about Bucky. And as she reached for the pen to give in to their demands, a sudden fear began to rise over her entire being.

Quickly reaching out for Bucky, Furia was whisked away into a new vision… Screaming with anger, Bucky was desperately trying to break the glass of his pod. She could see a man repeating words Bucky wished he could 't hear. Then it hit her… Someone was attempting to bring back the Winter Soldier and if Furia didn't stop them fast, whoever it was, was about to succeed.

* * *

Steve let out a deep breath, his eyes overlooked the large control room, just outside the office he sat alone in. Looking to where Nat had lead Furia, he thought back to Buck's request. _Keep Furia Safe_.

Back home, Bucky had always been there for Steve and had he not, there would have been plenty of times Steve wouldn't have stayed safe. Jerks always picked on Steve's weak frame, but Buck was always there to back him was the same during the war, and though he no longer needed Bucky to stand up for him, he was still by his side. For that, Steve would do what he could to protect Furia.

As Tony stepped into the office, Steve turned to face him.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool? I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely. FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941." Tony set a black presentation box that held two pens down on the table before Steve. "Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most"

Steve tilted his set, glancing toward the pens. "Some would say it brought our country closer to war."

"See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here." Tony Started out, matter-of-factly. "I'm trying to- what do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?"

Steve looked around, changing the subject momentarily. "Is Pepper here? I didn't see her."

Tony scratched his head. "We're kinda- Well, not kinda."

"Pregnant?" Steve grinned.

Tony shook his head. "No. Definitely not. We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault." He said quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't know." Steve said, feeling guilty.

Waving him off, Tony spoke. "Few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up HYDRA… and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference.." He paused, pacing the floor. "In her defense, I'm a handful. Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work"

At the mention of Tony's father, Steve said, "You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single."

"Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you." Tony shook his head.

Steve smirked. "I don't mean to make things difficult."

"I know, because you're a very polite person." Tony sounded sarcastic, and Steve knew he often irritated Tony but they'd still managed to remain a team. "If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could-"

"No you don't." Tony interrupted.

Steve smiled thinly. "No, I don't." He admitted. Sometimes.." He paused, unclear what to say.

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center, instead of a Wakandan prison."

Steve picked up the pen thoughtfully. He tapped it against the table before rising to his feet. Pacing the floor Steve faced Tony. "I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards. And I'd want to know Furia could be protected."

Tony nodded. "Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'll see to it that Furia comes back with us, and have both you and Wanda reinstated."

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" Steve didn't understand why she'd been brought up.

"She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company."

Steve eyes went large. His blood began to boil as he felt like Tony almost had him fooled. "Oh God, Tony! Every time. Every time I think you see things the right way."

Tony hadn't expected Steve's outburst. He sensed his own tone changing as well. "What? It's 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people."

His comments were only aggravating Steve more. He couldn't believe how blind Tony was being. "Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony!"

"She's not a US citizen." Tony started out sharply. "And Furia is literally from another _planet_. Keeping her there too is the only way we can help them both."

"Wanda's just a kid and keeping Furia locked up won't exactly earn her your trust."

"Give me a break!" Tony yelled. "I'm doing what has to be done, to stave off something worse!"

Steve nodded faintly before speaking. "You keep telling yourself that, Tony." Setting down the pen, Steve headed for the door. "Hate to break up the set."

As Steve walked away, Tony let out a frustrated breath, turning his attention toward a screen that showed Bucky's cell. He hated that Cap couldn't see things his way and knew that his stubbornness was only going to make things worse. For all of them….

* * *

Steve, still reeling from his interaction with Tony, met up with Sam. The two waited in another glass office, paying attention to the investigation that had just started for Bucky.

Sharon, who handed Sam a piece of paper spoke out. "The receipt for your gear."

"Bird costume? Come on." Sam shook his head.

"I didn't write it." She pointed out before moving toward the screen. Pushing a button, the audio came on to Bucky's investigation.

"_I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James? I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."_

Steve rubbed his chin, curiously watching their interactions.

"_My name is Bucky." Bucky figured Furia was the only one he'd let use his given name, since she'd enjoyed it so much. Besides, he doubted anyone could ever say it as sexy when she'd screamed it with such pleasure each and every time they'd…._

"_Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal, haven't you?" The interrogator asked, pulling Bucky out of his thoughts of Furia(she could so easily distract him)._

Steve's suspicion began to rise as he tried to understand the CIA's agenda. With everything Tony had explained he wasn't too keen on handing out his trust. The only thing he did know was Furia and Bucky were telling the truth. As for everyone else, he wasn't so sure.

"Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?" Steve said aloud, referring the question to both Sam and Sharon.

"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon suggested.

"Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier." Steve was starting to come to a conclusion, and like a puzzle that was almost complete, he had very few pieces left before he figured it out.

"You're saying someone framed him to find him." Sharon still wasn't convinced, but thought it possible.

Steve, glanced to Sharon with a raised brow. "Furia almost guarantees it. Someone still under the control of Hydra wouldn't worry about asking for someone else's protection. He couldn't have done this."

Sam raised his shoulder, still a little skeptical. "Sure, but we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing."

Steve turned to face Sam ready to make a point. "We didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads."

Moving toward the screen, Sharon said, "Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would." Looking closely as the investigator, Sharon tried to place him but couldn't.

Looking around, Steve frowned. "Yeah." Something wasn't right, and he could sense it. He started to wonder if whoever wanted Bucky was already here. Maybe even speaking to him right now….

"_Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal, haven't you?" There was something cold in the investigator's tone but Bucky had never startled easy._

"_I don't want to talk about it." Bucky replied. _

_Zemo tried to keep his soft appearance, but the need to complete his sinister plan was filling his mind with every ounce of vengeance he wished to complete for so long. Swallowing, he focused and finally spoke. "You fear that- if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop." Pausing, he looked to the notification on his phone, informing him the package has been delivered. Don't worry, we only need to talk about one." _

Within seconds the center goes dark, losing all power to the building. Agent Ross, who had been in another part of the building, watching Barnes' investigation with diligence, immediately calls for action. "Great. Come on, guys, get me eyes on Barnes. Go."

"Friday, give me a source on that outage." Tony asked his trusty A.I. companion, who immediately began scanning for details.

Steve looked around, an uneasiness filling his veins as he looked back at Sharon. This couldn't have been a coincidence, and by the look on Sharon's face, he could tell she agreed.

"Sub-level 5, east wing." She tells Steve and Sam.

The both of them take off in a sprint down the hall, drawing the attention of T'Challa who, until then, was waiting patiently in the office Agent Ross had sent him to.

"Damn." Sam said, hoping they could get to Bucky and stop whatever was going on before it happened. As usual, shit always went to hell when Bucky was involved, and it was apparently only getting worse.

* * *

Furia paused. The pen in her hand began to shake and her frightened eyes caused Natasha to move toward her. "Furia." She started out. "What's-"

As the room suddenly went dark, Furia was drawn away from her telepathic vision. With a harsh breath, Furia turned to Natasha who immediately headed for the door. "What the hell?" She said, knowing all too well something like this was usually a bad sign, and likely caused by infiltration(it was exactly the kind of thing she would have done if she wanted to get passed high level security).

"Natasha!" It's James!" Furia cried. She wasn't one to let someone see the fear in her, but matters that involved Bucky were different. "Someone is using the same book Hydra did to compel Bucky! They are about to bring back the Winter Soldier!"

Natasha didn't waste another moment. She rushed for Tony with Furia at her side.

"You can't just walk around freely!" Mariana called out. "You have to stay in a secure area."

Neither of them acknowledged her words. As the two headed for Iron Man, Furia created ice underneath the weight of the cuffs, expanding the metal until they crushed and fell aside….

"_What the hell is that?" Bucky said, regarding the outage._

"_Why don't we discuss your home? Not Romania. Certainly not Brooklyn, no. I mean, your real home." Zemo stood, making his way toward Bucky's cell. Holding a red book, he began to read the russian words aloud._

"_Желание" _

_Bucky jolted, the beat of his heart quickening. He could feel a slight tug in the back of his mind moving to take control. He shut his eyes in both terror and anger. "No!" He yelled. _

"_Ржавый." _

"_Stop!" Bucky demanded as the tug pulled just a little more. _

"_Семнадцать"_

_Bucky struggled in his restraints, he needed to make him stop. It was the only way. As the tug continued to grow, it slowly clouded his thoughts. "Stop!" Bucky sneered, angrily. _

"_Рассвет." _

_Bucky screamed, as images of Furia began to disappear. It was like every good memory he had made these last six months began to fade. The tug was so strong now. So strong he was seconds away from losing himself. Finally free of his restraints, Bucky began pounding at the glass, trying to break free._

"_Девять"_

_Bucky continued to bang at his pod, blinking as his vision seemed to blur. Furia… He thought to himself, holding on to her name. Just her name. Just something to keep him fighting. _

"_Добросердечный." _

_Bucky punched with all his might, the glass finally beginning to crack. _

_Rushing, Zemo recites the last few words. _

"_Возвращение на Родину."_

"_Один."_

"_Грузовой вагон."_

_Though Bucky had broken free of the glass, the tug had finally won, overpowering his mind. Bucky was gone. Only the Winter Soldier remained. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Poor Bucky! I always feel so bad when I watch that scene, but somehow with Furia in the mix I think it makes it so much worse(don't you?)... Please let me know any thoughts you may have(no bullying or degrading thoughts please). I hope I can update soon.. Perhaps in a week. Thanks for reading! Keep a lookout for Chapter 3 where Furia must face the Winter Soldier(gasp! dun dun dunnn… yeah im cheesy, I know). **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**For those of you who have left me reviews, followed or favorited this story, I want to thank you very very much. It's always awesome to see a response when one shares their own creativity with the world. Please keep it up! It is motivation to keep moving forward but to also do it faster so I can keep those interested satisfied!**

**Review Questions Answered**

**With my first question being placed in a review, I would like to start a segment where I answer as many questions as I can.**

_**Please feel free to skip ahead to the story if ya like**_**.**

**jvdabkr: Yes! I'm a HUGE romanogers and they will DEFINITELY have some beautiful romance coming, I give you my word! :)**

* * *

Zemo could see a change in Bucky's demeanor. His eyes seemed colder and his stance was that of a man whose mission was death.

Speaking in Russian, Zemo looked to the Winter Soldier. "Soldier?" He wanted to know for certain Bucky was no longer standing before him.

"Ready to comply." The Winter Soldier responded.

"Mission report. December 16, 1991." Zemo demanded.

* * *

Steve and Sam began to slow their speed when they were just outside the chamber. Red emergency lights flashed all around them, as they continued forward. Many of Ross' agents were slumped across the floor, all of which were knocked out cold.

"Help me." Zemo cried, attempting to sound injured. "Help me." He pleaded once more.

Steve wasn't buying it. This man, whoever he was, had wanted Bucky to lose himself. Steve was certain he'd wanted the Winter Soldier. He just didn't know _why. _Ripping him from the ground, Steve shoved him against the nearby wall.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Steve asked, forcefully.

Zemo grimaced from the impact. "To see an empire fall."

Sam, who had been checking for pulses of those knocked out, finally entered the room. Catching each of them off guard, the Winter Soldier barged in, taking a swing at Sam who ducked just in time. Grabbing Sam by the jaw, he threw him across the room, causing him to slam against the pod Bucky had been confined in.

Steve, turning his attention to the fight, moved to strike at the Winter Soldier. His first hit was directed at the chest but the Winter Soldier acted unaffected. He attacked Steve with aggression, ready to kill and his first hit had Steve stumbling out of the chamber.

The Winter Soldier continued his assault; throwing constant blows at Steve, which he was managing to block. However, it forced the fight to move toward the elevator, until the Winter Soldier punched through the solid doors with his metal arm. Again, he punched at Steve, who caught the blow, but the Winter Soldier's arm overpowered Steve, throwing him beyond the doors, before crashing down the elevator shaft. Not wasting any time, the Winter Soldier moved on, leaving Steve far below.

Coming too, Sam attempted to lift his head. His vision was still a little blurry before he blinked several times. Glancing down the hall, Sam noticed Zemo, who was looking beyond the busted elevator doors.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, causing Zemo to take off running beyond Sam's line of sight.

Immediately, Sam stood to take off after him. If there was one thing he was gonna do, it was try and find the son of a bitch who caused this…

Steve, who was at the bottom of the shaft, let out a grunt. He winced from the pain of the fall, rising to his feet. Looking up, he reached for the cables of the shaft, trying to consider what the Winter's Soldiers next move would be. Making his ascent, Steve played over every detail he remembered during his intel on the Winter Soldier(He'd read through countless Hydra files over the last two years hoping something would help Steve find him). _How would he escape_, Steve thought to himself. _The chopper_, Steve realized, remembering his pilot experience. _He'll go for the hangar if he can. _Still climbing up, Steve hoped Nat or Tony could stop him. Maybe Furia could even snap Bucky out of it. But if not, then he knew where to find him….

Agent Ross, still in the control room, knew Bucky had breached the east wing. He was making his way toward them but none of his agents could seem to stop him.

"Evac all civilians. Get me a perimeter around the building, and gunships in the air." Agent Ross said over radio.

"Please tell me you brought a suit." Nat asked as she walked beside Tony, headed toward a main corridor.

"Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I'm an active-duty non-combatant." Tony's hands were tied and his voice expressed his frustration to that.

Furia rolled her eyes. "Sounds like the Accords keep you under their thumb then huh?" She said snarkily. Tony remained silent. The Accords had caused him to lose some control but he believed it was for the better. Even if a situation like this made him question otherwise.

Furia followed close behind them the two, as her heart raced inside her chest. Getting Bucky back wouldn't be easy. She'd entered his mind so many times, Furia had fully experienced the Winter Soldier's rage and fury through Bucky's memories. He was simply a machine and it would take a lot more than a kiss for her to find Bucky in that head of his.

She knew she could do it. Hell, she'd vibe every inch of his mind until Bucky had control of it again. But it wouldn't be instant. Hydra had warped it so deeply that once The Winter Soldier took control, Bucky had to be forced back. Furia just hoped that with Natasha and Tony's help, they could detain him long enough for her to do it.

The obvious thing would be to ice him, and she would. Still, Bucky's arm was a rare and enhanced form of Titanium Alloy and could shatter her ice just as quickly as the Black Panther had back in Bucharest. And if she froze him entirely she risked his life. Unlike Furia, Bucky's body had not been made to withstand the temperatures her ice created for long and she wouldn't risk it. Not for a second.

"Follow me." Sharon said, running passed the three of them.

Nat looked to Furia. "Any chance you can bring Bucky out of this?"

"I'll need some time." Furia admitted.

"Then let's give it to her." Natasha said, heading a different direction then Tony. "Come on, we've got to come at him from every side."

Furia followed Natasha, wishing she had her Ipod. She always vibed better with it then without.

The Winter Soldier stalked through the hall, taking down agents with effortless ease. Tony, took cover behind a pillar before Nat could be heard over his earpiece. "We're in position."

Sitting out of The Winter Shoulder's sight, Furia closed her eyes.

_Bucky._ She said, entering his mind. Furia flinched. This mind was twisted. She could see the face of a young man before the Winter Soldier, coming up behind him, grabbed the young man before slitting his throat. She could see the Winter Soldier pointing his gun at a man crawling across the pavement before shooting him in the back of his head. Wherever she looked Furia saw a memory of death, but in the mind of this mad man, she could not find Bucky.

Having taken down another guard, the Winter Soldier grabbed for the Agent's weapon, ready to fire it.

He shook his head, distracted by Furia's digging, giving Tony time to move in. Tapping his wrist watch, an Iron Man glove quickly formed over his hand. He rushed toward the Winter Soldier, blasting a stun burst his way. The Winter Soldier stumbled back but suspected Tony's second blast, which he quickly dodged.

Now pointing the gun at Tony, who placed the glove over the barrel, the Winter shoulder fired the weapon. Though the bullet was deflected, Tony's eyes grew large from surprise, realizing just how far Bucky was gone.

_Stop_

Furia yelled in his mind digging her way deeper. _James_, _where are you? _She was begging at that point and made no attempt to hide it.

Every thought she came across was vile. It was nothing like the mind of the man she loved. _James. _She said again but could not find him. If she had the ability to manipulate his mind, Bucky would already be there but she couldn't. She could only dig. Dig until a fragment of who James Barnes was emerged.

Tony, having pulled the gun barrel loose, was immediately smacked out of the Winter Soldiers way. With his gun rendered useless, Sharon moved toward him, throwing every punch and kick at him she could, as Natasha quickly followed behind.

The Winter Soldier threw Sharon across the room like a feather. She had been no match for someone so enhanced, leaving Natasha to face him alone.

A quick and quite elaborate maneuver had Natasha straddling the Winter Soldier's shoulders while she used her elbow like a battering ram against his head. After several blows, he slammed her against a nearby table, and began to choke her.

"You could at least recognize me." She croaked as her face turned red from his grip.

"James stop!" Furia cried. She'd been up against a neary pillar but wouldn't let him keep hurting people.

With a hard blast of icy snow, the Winter Soldier lost his grip of Natasha flying back. _Come on James, I need you to fight this. _

She pushed through his mind with everything she had, freezing him to the ground by his feet.

Suddenly, Furia drew in a breath. The memory that had been quicker than a blink wasn't the Winter Soldier's as he shook his head disoriented. It was her. She was smiling. Likely at him. Furia had seen herself in his mind and that had filled her with hope.

Closing her eyes she attempted to pull Bucky back. But it had only taken the Winter Soldier half a second to break through the ice and with Furia distracted and tentatively digging through his brain, he rushed her with sheer aggravation. Grabbing her by the throat he lifted her from the ground as she struggled for air unexpectedly.

"Get outta my head." He hissed.

For a moment, there was a tug in the Winter Soldier's mind. Like the one that had pulled at the back of Bucky's mind before taking over. Though, this one was filled with immediate remorse. A shame so deep the Winter Soldier lost his grip and stumbled back. Furia dropped to the ground gasping for the sweet air she'd taken for granted.

The Winter Soldier looked at Furia with tremendous consternation. His hands were pressed against his knees as he remained slouched over. He was losing composure and hadn't expected T'Challa's assault that sent him flying backward onto his ass.

The Winter Soldier was quick to get back on his feet. As the two rushed one another, their fight was well matched. Both men capable of great damage and with every attack one of them made the other countered with equal precision.

Finally getting an upper hand, the Winter Soldier landed a hit that sent T'Challa backward, which allowed him to ascend up a flight of stairs.T'Challa was quick to recover though and leaped a level, using his strength to vault the rail and landed right in front of Bucky.

Furia, flew to their side, fearful that T'Challa wouldn't just detain him but kill him. She stood between them both, raising one hand at the Winter Soldier and the other at T'Challa.

"Get out of my way, Furia." T'Challa had no patience in his tone as he spoke to her.

"I can't let you kill him."

Before either of them could rush her, she created a large wall of ice several inches thick from floor to ceiling, blocking T'Challa entirely.

"I know you're in there James. Now stop this shit and kiss me."

The Winter Soldier hadn't moved. It was like she'd frozen him as well, and yet no ice had touched him. She could see the conflict as it grew in his eyes and knew Bucky was trying to come back.

"What the hell are you doing to me!" He yelled. The Winter Soldier turned to run, realizing this enemy was using his mind against him.

"James." Her voice seemed to tremble and for a moment he lost his footing. Like an instinct to turn for her at the sound of her pain had suddenly struck him. With a rageful shout he started to run, trying to escape whatever that woman was doing to him.

"Oh no you don't." She said, taking off after him. Propelled in the air, Furia tried to catch up to him.

Ready to be rid of her, the Winter Soldier twisted around on his feet and Furia had not anticipated this. Using his metal arm he landed a blow to the right of her chest, and had she not instinctively blocked the blow with ice, the results could have been devastating. Still the impact sent her soaring back, hitting the floor with a thud, before she rolled across the ground several times.

"Damn." She cursed herself for letting him take her by surprise like that. She knew the moment Bucky remembered that, he was going ro lecture her on being ready for attacks at all times(it was basically a motto for every training he ever gave her).

As she rose from the ground to go after him, a song by _Boys Like Girls_ came to mind, realizing he'd caught her off guard just lyrics of _Hero/Heroine_.

"Not the time." Furia said to her own mind. "Not the time.'

By the time she'd made her way down the corridor and into the open area, he was gone. Her only chance now was to vibe him in order to find him

_Pulling off the lock on a door to a helicopter, the Winter Soldier jerked it open to get inside. _

Furia snapped open her eyes before soaring down the hall, hoping she could stop him before he escaped.

* * *

Steve, who made it to the helipad had been correct, and as the Winter Soldier was about to take off in the chopper, he sprinted across the cement and leaped for the landing gear.

Eager to pull it back down, Steve yanked downward several times, rocking the chopper from side to side. As the helicopter dragged the edge, Steve held on with all his might, grabbing the edge of the helipad, in an attempt to pull it back.

With a sneer, The Winter Soldier jerked the joystick, but with Steve still holding on, the chopper's nose smashed into the helipad, causing severe damage to the rotor blade. As the plan spun around, Steve narrowly missed the blade of the tail swinging near his head.

Crashed onto the mesh of the helipad, Steve rose beside the canopy. The Winter Soldier smashed through the glass of the chopper's windshield before choking Steve. As the chopper began to slide off the edge, the tail broke off entirely falling into the river below.

Just as the rest of the chopper began to fall off, Furia stepped onto the helipad, taking in the scene before her.

"No!" She screamed, unable to stop the helicopter's descent in time. Without thinking, Furia ran across the cement, diving head first for the river below.

Once she'd hit the water, she could see the Winter Soldier was still inside the helicopter but he appeared unconscious. She swam as fast as she could toward Steve and the Winter Soldier but Steve was already pulling his old friend from the wreckage. Thankful for Steve she swam beside him as they rose to the surface.

Steve, who still held onto his friend, looked over at Furia. "If we can help him get his mind right, you better never mention you jumped in the river."

As they swam for the shore, Furia looked to the man she loved before entering his mind. The darkness she had seen when entering the Winter Soldier's mind was gone. This time, there were memories of a life before World War 2. There was laughter and joy. She could see the first time they met and how he'd immediately thought her stunning. Everything Bucky was had returned. And the Winter Soldier was gone.

* * *

"Thanks for this." Furia motioned toward her clean clothes, braiding her silver hair as she moved toward Sam. "Good guess on my size by the way."

It hadn't been difficult for Steve, Furia, and Sam to evade everyone that was after them. All three of them were quite skilled at avoiding being seen when they wanted to be.

After hotwiring a car, and shoving an unconscious Bucky in the back seat, they'd made their way to the outer parts of the city, hiding in an abandoned warehouse until they had a plan.

Offering to get some food, Furia had been desperate to get out of her soaked clothes and Sam had been willing to get both.

He shrugged, unable to ignore how attractive she looked in the jeans and loose t-shirt, that Furia had tucked the front of into her pants. Her waist was thin but she curved at the hips and he'd always liked that in a girl. Looking at her, Sam understood why Bucky had clearly taken the straight and narrow, letting go of his former self.

"I had sisters that took me shopping a lot. After a while you can just tell." He admitted.

Bucky, who still remained unconscious, had his arm trapped in a large industrial vice. Furia knelt beside him, touching his face. Kissing his forehead, she sat beside him, wishing they didn't have to take this approach but understood Steve's decision. If there was any chance the Winter Soldier could come back once he woke, they had to be prepared.

"You ever had to deal with the Winter Soldier on your own?" Sam asked.

Furia shook her head. "When we'd met, Bucky had taken back his own mind. He always told me I shouldn't get close to him. That even though he was gone, there was a chance the Winter Soldier might come back." Furia smiled before continuing. "But he just couldn't shake me. I knew what loving him might cost. But I was and will always be ready to pay it."

"Sounds like a line from some cheesy ass movie." Sam teased.

Before Furia had time for a retort, Bucky began to rouse. Standing to her feet she bit her lip, entering his mind.

"Hey, Cap!" Sam yelled.

Steve, who had been a few feet away looking through a gap as a chopper had flown by, immediately walked to their side.

Bucky's vision was blurry as he tried to take in his surroundings. A black pair of converse with raspberry laces came to view as he realized _she _was standing right before him.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked, warily.

Furia was about to speak. Having already vibed him, knowing for certain he'd come back. Bucky, however, spoke out before she had the chance. "You have a song reference for literally every situation. And you stick hot cheetos in all your mitraillette sandwiches." Bucky gave Furia a side grin as relief flooded his veins. If anything had worried him while the Winter Soldier har taken control it was if he'd hurt her or not.

Furia smiled, moving toward him."James." She said, elated.

She kissed him fervently, as he used his free arm to embrace her. Pulling away, Bucky's eyes remained closed as he breathed her in. "Good to see you too, doll." He looked her over thoroughly, his eyes filled with concern. "Did I hurt you?" Furia could hear the trepidation in his voice.

She raised her shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't break as easily as you think."

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Sam wasn't about to let what they'd just been through go as easily as Furia had.

"What did I do?" Bucky asked hesitantly.

"Enough"

Bucky turned his head away from Furia ashamed. "Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words."

"Did you know him?" Furia asked. She was already ready to go after him. Vibe him if she could.

"I don't think so." Bucky answered, trying to place him from his past.

"People are dead." Steve started out harshly. "The bombing, the setup. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than that."

Bucky had a far off look in his eyes and it took him a moment to sort through the memories. "He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where."

Steve's face grew curious. "Why would he need to know that?"

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier." Bucky answered.

Furia closed her eyes. She'd remembered seeing them in his mind, but it wasn't something he'd given much detail on. She never asked Bucky about his past but had always been there to listen.

Steve crossed his arms as the danger of Bucky's last words began to settle in. "Who were they?" He asked.

"Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum." Bucky answered.

Sam raised a brow. "They all turn out like you?" He asked uncertain if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Worse." Bucky said flatly.

"Could the doctor control them?" Furia asked. It was the only thing she was worried about.

Bucky gave her a heedful expression. "Enough."

Steve shook his head, remembering his short interaction with him. 'Said he wanted to see an empire fall."

"With these guys he could do it." Bucky started without question. "They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize, They can take a whole country down in one night. You'd never see them coming."

"Is that all?" Furia said dryly.

"We'll have to stop him." Steve said.

"I couldn't help but notice you were only looking at Sam when you said that." Furia crossed her arms as she spoke. With a single brow raised her lips were in a straight line.

"Bucky smirked, looking at Steve, who reciprocated his expression.

Sam looked to Steve, doing nothing to hold back his annoyance. "This would have been a lot easier a week ago." He admitted.

Steve looked at Sam directly before speaking. "If we call Tony-"

Sam quickly interrupted. "No. He wouldn't believe us."

Steve lifted his hand as if to add on to his point. "Even if he did…"

"Who knows if the Accords would let him help." Sam finished.

"Then it's just us." Steve said, wishing they had everyone's help. Wishing the team was still together.

Sam grinned. "Maybe not." He started out before Steve looked at him muddled. "I know a guy." He explained.

* * *

Tony rubbed the back of his neck; the stress of the day wearing him down. He had hoped(albeit foolishly) Steve would bring Bucky in but as it was he didn't know where they were hiding.

Natasha sat at the table near him, rolling her shoulder as she held back a wince. It was the price she paid for taking on a mind controlled super assassin. At least she was alive, she thought to herself. Secretary Ross moved next to Tony before he spoke. "I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?"

Tony, ever the smooth talker, turned to face him. "We will. GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it."

Ross had had it with Tony's arrogance. He'd been waiting for the chance to put him in his place. "You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this."

Natasha rose from her seat, already imagining just how horrible his plan would end up being. 'What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Steve Rogers?" She wouldn't let that happen, she told herself. Steve was the closest friend she'd ever had. Accords be damned if they tried.

Ross didn't even blink. "If we're provoked. Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. And as for his little girlfriend, she's has no citizenships, no identification, no records of any kind. All we know is she protected a criminal. I suppose we should forget the deaths on each of their hands?"

"All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys and bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in." Tony reasoned.

Ross still remained unconvinced. "How would that end any differently from the last time?"

"Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed." Tony fired back.

Ross looked at him questioningly. "36 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson. And the girl." With that, Ross turned to leave.

"Thank you, sir." Tony rubbed his chest. With a long sigh he began to slump. "My left arm is numb, is that normal?"

"You alright?" Natasha asked, already at his side while she patted his shoulder.

"Always." Tony replied, ignoring the pain from his black eye.

"We're seriously understaffed." Natasha pointed out, defeatedly.

"Oh, yeah. It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?" Squinting his eyes as if he knew she'd say no but somewhere he hoped.

His question unnerved her. When Bruce left without a word she'd just admitted her feelings to him. Then he was gone. It had been a major jab and one she hadn't been comfortable admitting. Over time, she'd let go. Assuming his disappearance was answer enough on whether anything could happen between them.

_But someone had never left and she trusted he never would, _she thought. Crossing her arms, Natasha pushed away the thought. She was strong and didn't need anyone in order to keep that strength. Still, despite how much Natasha hated to admit it if she'd been honest with herself earlier about Steve(she liked to think of him as her solid rock though she would be caught dead before saying it aloud), Nat would have seen her feelings for Bruce had been seriously misplaced.

"No." She'd started out. "Do you really think he'd be on our side?"

"No." Tony admitted.

Natasha tilted her head, a thought coming to mind. "I have an idea." She announced.

"Me too. Where's yours?" Tony asked.

"Natasha's eyes narrowed with a smirk. "Downstairs. Where's yours?"

Tony's smile was wide as he thought of the young boy he'd discovered was the Human Spider, or maybe Spider-thing(his alias was still unclear)...

* * *

**Leipzig/Halle Airport**

Driving through the airport garage, the battered old car makes a strange noise. Furia, who sat in the back with Bucky had rested her head against his shoulder. Sam, who sat in the passenger seat, turned to Steve who'd been driving.

"Think they'll find her?" Sam asked Steve, referring to Sharon Carter.

After figuring out a way to contact her(which happened to mean finding rundown hotel room, so Furia could find a somewhat comfortable seat, while attempted to find and vibe Sharon's mind as she listened to _Looking For Someone by Genesis_. It had taken a while but she'd pulled it off), the group had decided a place to meet, in which Sharon had brought and returned their gear.

This wasn't just about Cap's discovery of Hyrda in SHIELD. Sharon had gone above and beyond to help him because of the way she felt for him. She knew it. Steve knew it. Even Furia knew it (though ,'t be a total douche and bring it up). But as cute and nice as the girl was, Steve couldn't reciprocate those feelings and Sharon had long ago seen it in Steve's eyes that he loved someone else.

Steve sighed, feeling a little guilty that she'd risked so much but he couldn't give her what she wanted(even if his own feelings remained unrequited forever). "If they do it won't be easy."

Once they'd reached the sixth floor of the garage, Steve pulled beside a grey van parking.

Getting out, the group was greeted by both Wanda Maximoff and Clint Barton, who had helped her escape the compound.

"Cap."Clint said, greeting his friend.

"Furia, this is Clint and Wanda." Steve introduced.

"I hear you can shoot ice from your hands." Clint remarked humorously.

Smiling, Furia chuckled, liking the guy already. "That's oversimplifying it a little, but yes."

"You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice." Steve mentioned, wishing he didn't have to bring them all into this.

"Hey man, you're doing me a favour." Clint started out. He looked to Wanda for a moment, thinking back on her brother. "Besides, I owe a debt."

"Thanks for having my back" Steve said to both of them.

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda said, playfully, causing Client to smile.

"How about our other recruit?" Steve asked.

Clint began back toward the van. "He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but- he should be good." Clint slid the door open, revealing Scott Lang. He jolted awake, taking in his surroundings.

"What timezone is this?" He asked, no one in particular. Getting out if the van he grinned like a kid at Christmas when his eyes landed on Steve before shaking his hand.

"Captain America." He said amazed

"Mr. Lang." Steve greeted.

"It's an honour. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America." Finally letting go if Steve's hand, he turned to Wanda. "I know you too!" He announced, excitedly.

Looking back to Steve, Scott touched his shoulder causing Steve to give awkward smirk. Furia looked to Bucky as they both laughed internally.

"Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so- thinks for thanking of me." Scott fumbled, still starstruck. Turning ti Sam his grin somehow gets wider. "Hey man!"

Sam returned his smile. "What's up, Tic Tac?"

"Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I-" Scott started out awkwardly before Sam interrupted.

"It was a great audition, but it'll- it'll never happen again."

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked, getting serious.

"Something about some- psycho-assassins?" Scott answered, remembering the details Clint had given.

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man." Steve told him, honestly.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Scott admitted.

Bucky, still standing beside Furia moved to stand next to Steve. "We should get moving."

"We got a chopper lined up." Clint announced.

Suddenly, a woman's voice is heard over the loudspeaker. Speaking in German, Bucky translated. "They're evacuating the airport."

Sam looked to Steve, knowing exactly who had caught up to them. "Stark." He said, sharply.

"Stark?" Scott looked confused.

Turning to the group, Captain gave each of them a stern expression. "Suit up."

* * *

**A/N**

**Another chapter down! I have been writing these every chance I get! And I feel like as long as I can keep feeling so inspired I might as well keep pushing these out. Just incase I hit a lull, and everyone must wait until the writing bug hits me once more(let's hope it doesn't happen). Besides, I'd like to see this complete before the release of End Game(big goal!). Next chapter should be out in a few! Leave a review if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hello readers! I want to give my usual thanks to any and all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I LOVE all the notifications I've been getting. Every one of them has made me smile!**

**I was SOOO excited to write this chapter! The airport scene is completely iconic and I wanted to not only capture it's awesomeness in full form but make sure Furia gives it my own personal flare. I hope you love it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Furia jogged beside Sam and Bucky as they made their way through the Leipzig/Halle airport, which had already been evacuated.

The silence of what Furia assumed was likely a busy place, seemed to push the adrenaline she felt even further; her heart raced as her focus seemed to enhance from the rush of epinephrine.

The plan had been simple. Wanda, Scott, and Clint would cover one end of the turmac covertly, with Steve covering the other remaining in plain sight to draw their attention. This would give Sam time to use Redwing to scan for the Quinjet as their chopper had been compromised(when Tony had clearly discovered them), while the three of them would take their chance to obtain it without Tony, or the ones that had sided with him, figuring it out.

Steve strided across the pavement, jogging onto a private runway. He scanned the area for any sign of them, heading toward an array of private planes and abandoned turmac equipment(it was obvious those here had left in a hurry when the evac had been announced). Steve did his best to appear like he was unaware they'd been discovered, even moving toward the chopper they'd planned on using.

Suddenly an electro disabler slammed on the chopper, before Steve looked up to see Iron Man and War Machine and they descended toward him.

Tony's mask pulled away. Steve could see the anger in his eyes before Tony gave him a snide and sarcastic remark. "Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?"

"Definitely weird." Rhodey followed, speaking as equally sarcastic.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." He reasoned.

T'Challa, who had leaped over a truck, turned Steve's attention to him for a moment. "Captain."

"Your highness." Steve greeted, snarkily.

"Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Tony continued to play out his everyday sarcastic tone, hiding the anger he felt toward Cap.

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve tried to explain.

"Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Tony snapped.

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't." Captain hoped if he stayed calm, Tony would see. But nothing was getting through. Tony wasn't even listening to the danger Steve was informing him about.

Natasha took a step toward Steve. Her eyes were pleading with him as she spoke. "Steve.

You know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?"

Steve remained silent. For a moment he felt himself waver, but Nat had a way of convincing him otherwise. She was… Irresistible.

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Tony yelled.

Peter Parker shot out his web snatching Steve's shield from his hands unexpectedly; binding them together as well. Soaring above their heads, Peter flipped before landing on top of a runway luggage car.

"Nice job, kid." Tony said, pleased.

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit. Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's-It's perfect. Thank you." Pete fumbled with his words nervously.

Tony sighed as Peter began to reveal his age by his lack of confidence and running mouth. "Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation."

"Okay. Cap-Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man." Peter said, feeling starstruck.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just-"Tony tried to get things back on track but was interrupted.

"Hey everyone." Peter waved as he spoke.

"Good job." Tony said quickly.

"You've been busy." Steve said with a smirk.

"And you've been a complete idiot." Tony started out, doing nothing to hold back his frustration. "Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep- Im trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed." Steve said with a sharp tone.

"Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. Now! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite."

Furia, Sam, and Bucky had been watching the scene from the terminal, waiting for Redwing to discover the Quinjet. Furia swallowed, going over her conversation with Bucky from earlier...

"_Just focus on making it out of here, even if that means leaving me behind." _

_Bucky's hand had been resting on her cheek. He was looking into her eyes, waiting for her to fight his words. She'd given him a cold expression but he was quick to reply before she could speak. "Stopping that Dr. is more important than us getting out together, doll." He smirked before kissing her forehead. "Besides, you don't think Rogers would help you get me out? He probably already has a game plan if things go south here."..._

She knew she would listen to him. He had a way of making points that were tough to argue. However, she couldn't help but wonder if his constant need to protect her could be held back long enough if the situation were reversed. Could he really leave her behind? _No fucking way_, she thought.

As soon as Sam had picked up a signal he radioed Steve. "We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."

Steve raised his hands at his words. Clint, who had been with Wanda in the parking garage, shot an arrow toward Steve which easily broke through the webbing. "Alright Lang." Steve said in a hushed tone.

Scott, who had sneakily remained hidden on Steve's shield readied himself without Peter even realizing, but Peter's Spidey sense began to tingle seconds before Scott was about to make his move.

"Hey, guys, something-" Peter started to say suspiciously but was interrupted by Scott's sudden kick as he grew large. It caused Peter to fall back before Scott stood beside Steve.

"Woah, what the hell was that?" Rhodey said, surprised.

"I believe this is yours Captain America." Scott said, as he handed Steve his shield.

"Oh, great." Tony started to say, scanning the area for the others. "Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?"

Rhodey begins to rise in the air, picking up another signal. "Got three in the terminal, Wilson, Barnes and Furia."

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa yelled taking off.

Steve, threw his shield toward Rhodey, causing him to fumble back a little, using the opportunity to chase after T'Challa.

Feeling a little unnerved Peter asked, "Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?"

"What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web 'em up." Tony answered, feeling frustrated as he headed toward Wanda.

"Okay, copy that!" Peter replied before swinging off after Barnes.

Steve tossed his shield toward T'Challa, causing him to stumble. Catching up with the Black Panther, Steve grabbed him from behind but T'Challa was deflect his grip throwing himself forward.

"Move Captain, I won't ask a second time." T'Challa said firmly.

T'Challa was first to strike, throwing three kicks in the air at Steve, who used his shield to fend them off.

As their fight continued, Scott looked politely toward Natasha. "Look, I really don't want to hurt you."

She tilted her head with a smirk in her eyes. "I wouldn't stress about it." With a swift kick to the groin, Nat reached to put Scott in an arm lock but not before he was able to shrink. Walking across her back, Scott held onto her wrist, but Natasha zapped him and sent Scott flying. He collided into a nearby truck with a thud, leaving the tiniest of dents.

As Furia, Bucky, amd Sam made their way toward the Quinjet, Spiderman caught Bucky's eyes. "What the hell is that?" He said to both of them.

Furia raised a brow as Peter swung his way toward them. "Everyone's got a gimmick." Sam replied with irritation.

Peter swung through the glass and kicked Sam backward as Furia shot a blast of cold toward him. He stumbled back, rolling across the ground but managed to regain his position quickly.. "You can create ice and snow with hour hands?" He said amazed. Bucky quickly stood between them throwing a punch at Peter who caught his arm. "And you have a metal arm? You two are awesome, dude!"

Flying toward Peter, Sam grabbed him, as he soared passed Furia and Bucky. "You have the right to remain silent!" Peter yelled out as he fought to release himself from Sam's grip. Once freed, Peter used his webbing to go after him.

Down on the runway, Clint lead Wanda beyond several explosions set off by Tony, none of which had been meant to harm but simply disorient. Wanda and Clint ducked their way

passed them as Steve continued in an impressive combat against T'Challa; each of their blows being blocked and countered with expert precision.

Rhodey locked onto Steve's position before speaking. "Sorry, Cap. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either." Using his battering mace, he slammed it against Steve's shield.

As Tony blocked Wanda and Clint's escape mid air, he raised his weaponized hands toward them. "Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings." He quipped..

She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling betrayed. "You locked me in my room."

"Okay. First, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you. Hey, Clint." Tony said, with his hands still raised, hoping they'd stop with this bulshit and surrender.

"Hey, man." Clint answered, sarcastically. He looked at Tony for a moment. Thinking about how disappointed he'd been that any of them would consider signing those Accords. Yet, here they were.

"Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?" Tony answered, ignoring the look of disapproval on Clint's face.

"Well, I played 18, I shot 18. Just can't seem to miss." Clint shot an arrow at Tony, who reflected it all too easily.

"First time for everything." Tony said smugly.

Clint smirked. "Made you look."

Suddenly a car hurtled toward Tony from the parking garage above his head. Clint had merely been a distraction for Wanda to wield her ability against him. Car after car fell around Tony until over a dozen threatened to crush him. Unable to avoid them all, Tony hit the ground, piled beneath several cars that lay above him.

FRIDAY, Tony's loyal A.I., flashed several warnings acrossed the screen inside his suit. "Multiple contusions detected."

Tony winced. A sharp pain began to build in the corner of his head as he spoke. "Yeah. I detected that too."

Still inside the terminal, Furia and Bucky raced to catch up to the fight against Sam and Peter. Flying beside him, Furia looked to Bucky. "Get his attention babe. He'll never see me comin'."

Peter and Sam continued to fight as they soared between beams on the ceiling. Though Peter was quick to toss webbing toward him, Sam managed to avoid them. Landing on a beam, Peter was almost hit by a large and quite heavy airport sign that Bucky had tossed his way. But Peter's spidey senses tingle causing the young man to turn at the right moment as the object narrowly missed him. Using his web, Peter stopped the object mid-air before pulling it back toward himself.

"Hey buddy, I think you lost this!" He yelled out throwing it back toward Bucky.

Bucky, who had been using a beam as cover, dived out of the way, managing to avoid being struck by the very sign he'd thrown.

Just as she'd said, Furia used Bucky's distraction as a chance to flank Peter. She blasted him with cold and though he'd tried to avoid it, the small particles of snow and ice collided into his side. Falling toward the ground, Peter used his webbing to catch his fall, just as Sam flew overhead. Aiming for his propulsion stream, Peter tossed a web that closed off one stream, which caused Sam to crash to the floor. He was quick to stand but Peter had shot another web that stuck his hand to the railing of an opening that revealed the level below them.

"Those wings carbon fiber?" Peter asked curiously from above.

"Is this stuff coming out of you?" Sam asked, disgusted at the thought.

"That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio, which, gotta say, that's awesome, man." Peter was mostly speaking rhetorically but smiled at Sam even though he couldn't see his face.

"Oh lord, he's a kid!" Furia landed beside Bucky. "Now we're fighting eleven year olds?" She said flustered. She'd been over exaggerating when she'd guessed his age(he'd sounded like a young teen) but still. She couldn't believe he'd been involved in a fight against enhanced adults with combat training. To her it didn't matter that he'd clearly had abilities of his own, their was simply no honor in fighting a child. She was twenty eight for God's sake.

"I'm not a kid, ice lady. And I haven't been eleven in four years." Peter argued.

"I don't know if you've been a fight before but there's usually not this much talking."

"Alright, sorry, my bad." With skilful speed, Spiderman shot a large amount of webbing at Furia who stumbled back. Using the diversion to his advantage, he swung toward Sam before Bucky jumped between them to take most of the blow. Falling to the level below, Peter webbed Sam and Bucky's hands while they laid on the ground.

Furia, who had already busted through the webbing, made her way toward Peter. He was knelt on the broken railing staring at Sam and Bucky down below. "Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I'm really sorry-

Furia, moved behind him and kicked him square in the ass. With a yelp, Peter fell toward the ground and would have recovered but Sam had used Peter's fall to navigate Redwing toward him. It dragged Peter from the terminal as he crashed through the glass and was whisked away outside.

Furia softly landed beside Sam and Bucky. As she cut the webbing with her ice from Bucky's hand, he turned to look toward Sam who was still webbed on the ground.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky asked annoyed.

"I hate you." Sam replied, just before Furia helped him.

Outside, Steve was still fighting Rhodey and T'Challa. With an aerial twist and flash kick, Steve knocked Rhodey out of the air. Steve then landed a solid kick on T'Challa who fell and rolled across the cement. With his battering mace busted, Rhodey tossed it aside.

"Great." He said, as his frustration began to rise.

"Hey, Cap, heads up!" Scott tossed Steve a miniature truck as he yelled. "Throw it at this." Scott held a small silver and blue device that he did not recognize.

"Now!" Scot yelled.

Trusting his new friend, Steve threw the small truck. Natasha instinctively dove out of harm's way, unsure what might happen. As soon as the truck collided into the device it enlarged into a full size truck, heading dangerously toward War Machine.

"Oh, come on!" Rhodey yelled, seconds before the truck hit the ground before him, sending a massive fireball through the air from it's explosion. The blast tossed T'challa aside while War Machine lay stuck beneath the weight of the bumper.

Steve's eyes grew large as Scott cringed. "Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh- sorry." The two ran off as they tried to make their way for the quinjet.

"Alright. Now, I'm pissed." Rhodey griped, rising to his feet.

Tony, who had made his way toward Natasha helped her from the ground. "Is this part of the plan?" She asked him.

"Well, my plan was to go easy on them. You wanna switch it up?" Tony answered.

Clint, who stil stood next to Wanda ran forward pointing toward the quinjet, which wasn't too far ahead. "There's our ride."

As they continued to sprint forward, Steve and Scott were soon beside them; each of them making their way across the runway, until Steve waved Bucky, Sam, and Furia over. As the seven ran side by side with their eyes fixed on the jet and ready to make their escape, a yellow energy beam scorched the ground before their feet. All of them came to a halt, while qVision floated several feet above their heads.

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now." Vision said, trying to reason with his friend.

Soon after he'd spoke, Ironman landed not far behind Vision; with the rest of his team quickly joining Tony's side.

Steve and those who sided with him remained silent but none looked remotely defeated. They were more determined than ever, as if being pushed only motivated them further.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked.

Steve had always been the leader, and all of them stood waiting for his command, because in each of their eyes, he was simply fit to lead.

"We fight." He answered.

Natasha sighed, looking to Tony. "This is gonna end well."

The opposing sides moved toward each other with grim determination etched on their faces. What had started as a slow march toward one another had turned into a jog.

Peter looked at the faces of Cap's team, none of which looked remotely frightened or ready to back down. "They're not stopping."

"Neither are we." Tony replied.

Eventually, they all had reached a full sprint, until a battle between both sides had ensued. Steve blocked a punch from Tony who descended toward him. He countered with several attacks as Clint shot an arrow at Vision.

Taking off, Sam decided to draw off any attacks from War Machine who was quick to take the bait. Rhodey flew after him as the two fired non lethal shots.

With T'Challa hellbent on taking out Bucky, the Panther's blows were filled with rage and seemed to never stop. In truth, if it hadn't been for Bucky's lightning reflexes he'd have been dead already.

Furia blasted Natasha with ice sending her soaring back. She turned her sights on T'Challa next. It wasn't doubt in Bucky's ability that had her racing to his aid, but an innate urge to protect him at all cost. But a sudden kick from Peter as he swung by had Furia hitting the pavement with a painful thud. She closed her eyes as things seemed to spin around her while she tried to catch her breath.

Ready to web her up, Peter turned toward Furia once more, but was forced another direction once Wanda began throwing cars his way.

Natasha, having recovered from Furia's blast, threw Scott aside almost too easily. Clint moved in front of her path as the two matched off. Clint managed to take her down despite knowing he'd been holding back, but by the way Nat was moving, he knew she was doing the same.

"We're still friends, right?" Natasha said, while she was still trapped in Clint's hold.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." Clint smirked.

With a quick spin of her legs, suddenly Natasha was the one with the upper hand. She raised her leg to kick him in the head, but stopped as if suddenly frozen in time, while a glow of red surrounded her foot. The pair looked toward Wanda who tossed Nat aside, before smashing into a baggage carrier. Natasha groaned from the impact certain her back would be sore for a good three weeks.

Wanda looked to Clint before she spoke. "You were pulling your punches."

Clint shrugged with a sheepish expression, taking off after Wanda. There was no sense in denying it. Nat had been one of his closest friends for years. He couldn't bring himself to risk her any harm, even if it had given Nat the advantage.

As T'Challa and Bucky continued to fight, Bucky held T'Challa's hand back, preventing him from striking his throat. Bucky strained to keep his hold on The Black Panther as he spoke. "I didn't kill your father." He admitted.

"Then why did you run?" T'Challa snapped. Freeing himself from Bucky's grip,he twisted his metal arm and kicked him into a nearby crate. With his claws extended, T'Challa aimed straight for Bucky's throat, but Furia had managed to intervene just in time. She froze his hand mid-air before surrounding T'Challa in a small fortress of ice.

It was a square prison barely large enough for him to turn around but thick enough to keep him busy as he tried to escape. She'd created it quicker than her abilities had ever allowed her and even Bucky had looked astonished. Furia stared at T'Challa's makeshift trap, as he banged against the thick layer of ice.

"Not my James, Panther man." She quipped before Bucky reached for her hand.

"I owe you one." He said as he dragged her forward.

With Peter now focused on Steve, he tried to swing toward him but hadn't expected Steve's shield to cut through his webbing before surprisingly turning its way back toward Captain America as if he'd summoned it back.

Catching himself, Peter stood on top of a ramp. "That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all."

"Look kid. There's a lot going on here that you don't understand." Steve said honestly.

"Mr. Stark said you'd say that." Peter started out. He fired his web which stuck to Steve's shield and ankle. Peter yanked Cap toward him, with pride, as he launched Steve forward with both legs.. He couldn't believe he'd bested Captain America. "He also said to go for your legs."

Steve raced to get his shield as Peter webbed his hands to stop him. Steve, was done being gentle. The kid had gotten on his last nerve. Doing an aerial somersault, he pulled the webbing toward him, which propelled Peter through the air. When Peter plowed into an object he shook his head embarrassed. Stopping Cap hadn't been as easy as he'd thought, Peter considered to himself.

As Sam continued to avoid fire from Iron Man, he swerved to the left before speaking. "Clint, can you get him off me?"

Pointing his arrow toward Iron Man, Clint looked toward the tip of his arrow before speaking. "Buckled in?"

Scott, standing on the tip, readied himself for the launch. "Yeah. No, I'm good- I'm good, Arrow Guy. Let's go. Let's go!"

As the arrow soared toward Ironman, the head suddenly split before it sprayed shards of explosives near Tony. Avoiding them with his hand blasters, he never even noticed Scott as he landed on his suit and squeezed through the cracks.

Amidst a quick recover, Peter threw another web toward Steve which he'd caught with ease. Steve had begun to figure the young boy out and his years of combat were giving him the edge. He pulled Peter in his direction, and knocked him with his shield.

Rolling out of harm's way, Peter propelled forward and landed on a gangway.

"Stark tell you anything else?" Steve asked.

"That you're wrong. You think you're right. That makes you dangerous." Trying to catch Steve off guard he swung toward him but Cap had expected the move. He kicked his back toward the gangway's leg.

"Guess he had a point." Steve admitted before he tossed his shield into the leg that Peter now stood near. Breaking it, the gangway collapsed which forced Peter to hold it steady. The object was quite heavy as Peter strained to keep it up.

"You got heart, kid. Where're you from?" Steve asked.

"Queens." He answered, still straining weight.

Steve smiled as he pointed to himself. "Brooklyn." He said, before taking off.

While Clint fired arrows at Iron Man to keep him busy, Tony attempted to fire a laser from his arm which he realized had malfunctioned.

"FRIDAY?" Tony said, curiously.

"We have some weapon systems offline."

"They what?" Tony said, perplexed. He was much too good had the mechanics of his suit for them to fail on his behalf.

"Oh, you're gonna have to take this into the shop." Scott smirked. He pulled another wire from inside Tony's suit before moving on to damage something else.

"Who's speaking?" Tony groaned.

"It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days." Scott jested.

"Friday?" Tony said, as if asking for assistance. He was ready to be rid of the little ass.

"Deploying fire suppression system."

'Uh oh- Oh boy. Whoa!" Scott raced through the narrow space of components to avoid the cloud of CO-2 moving his way but was eventually ejected from Tony's suit.

Steve, having finally caught up with Bucky and Furia(who were using a hangway as cover) looked to his old friend hoping they both were okay. She sported a good cut on the side of her head as Steve noticed for the first time that her blood was a silvery shade of white.

"We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now." Bucky stated. Steve could see the concern in Bucky's eyes and knew it wasn't just the Dr. that had him frazzled. Furia's injury was affecting him as well, and his old friend was ready to get the woman he loved out of harm's way.

Steve's mind instantly pictured Nat's face. She'd been the one person he'd avoided during this fight and the one that caused him the greatest pain. To be on opposing sides with her was like being on opposing sides with himself.

"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet."

"No you get to the jet. The three of you!" Sam started out over his com as he flew through the air being chased by War Machine. "The rest of us aren't getting out of here."

"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it." Clint agreed, as he reached for another arrow.

"This isn't the real fight, Steve." Sam added.

Steve sighed. He knew his friends had been right but had hoped he could have devised another way for them all to leave together.

"Alright, Sam, what's the play?" Steve asked, saddened.

"We need a diversion, something big." Sam announced, as he avoided another air strike from Rhodey.

"I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long." Scott started out. "On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half-" He continued to make his across the baggage mover(albeit slowly despite his sprint. He was, afterall, rather small at that point) "don't come back for me."

Bucky's face contorted. "He's gonna tear himself in half?"

"You're sure about this, Scott?" Steve asked with uncertainty.

"I do it all the time. I mean once… in a lab. Then I passed out." Scott took a deep breath before trying to gain confidence. "I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS!" He leaped from the mobile stairway for War Machine's back as he flew by. Landing, Scott pressed a device near his wrist before his entire body enlarged into a towering behemoth. His eyes went large as he made a pleasantly surprised grumble. He grabbed for War Machine's legs, holding him back with ease.

"Holy shit!" Peter yelled unexpectedly.

"Okay, tiny dude his big now. He's big now." Rhodey said, over his com.

"I guess that's the signal." Steve announced amazed.

Sam smiled as he soared passed."Way to go tic tac.'

Tony paused, looking up at the newly formed giant who still held onto War Machine. "Give me back my Rhodey." He demanded.

Sam flew toward Tony unexpectedly, before knocking him aside while Scott tossed Rhodey through the air like a baseball.

As War Machine tumbled midair Peter moved to help. "I got him!" He yelled, shooting web toward Rhodey as he went by. Using a truck to brace his legs, Peter tugged Rhodey toward him

Just before War Machine crashed into a plane, Peter's assistance gave him the momentum he needed to propel forward.

Scott kicked a bus that rolled menacingly toward T'Challa. Vision was quick to beam the bus in half, protecting the king of Wakanda from harm.

T'Challa then noticed Steve, Bucky, and Furia running beyond the chaos. He tried to find a way passed it all as Ironman took off for Sam before he narrowly missed Scott swinging the wing of a plane his way.

"Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion." Tony stated with sarcastic frustration.

Sam moved toward Tony before firing Redwing his way as it knocked into his helmet, just as Scott kicked out his leg to keep T'Challa from following Bucky, Steve, and Furia.

"You wanna get to them, you gotta go through me." Scott's gigantic foot smashed the crates T'Challa stood on to bits.

Trying to counter Scott's impressive distraction, Rhodey fired a continuous stream of explosions at Scott's face while Peter swung behind him with a web on Rhodey's back. Engulfed in smoke, Scott fumbled waving his hand through the gray cloud. Peter threw a web at Scott's arm before twirling around his it several times. He launched himself for Scott's helmet who grunted from the sudden impact..Stumbling back, Scott stomped on a truck which exploded from the weight.

Clint, who was fending off T'Challa at Scott's feet, fired several arrows toward him. He dodged the first few before he snatched another in his hand, crushing it under the power of his vibranium suit.

With his claws extended, T'Challa moved toward Clint.

"We haven't met yet.." Clint started out. He flattened his bow suddenly, spinning it around. He'd fought many guys who had out strengthened him before and Clint was ready to get his ass kicked if need be. All he had to do was give his friends time. "I'm Clint." He finished.

"I don't care." T'Challa stated moving to attack.

Wielding his bow like a staff, he threw several blows at the king who blocked his efforts. Clint didn't care whether his hit landed as long as he could keep him busy.

As Ant-Man still fought against War Machine, he punched Rhodey as he moved through the air but War Machine was quick to regain position. Swinging a gangway with ease, Scott wielded it toward Rhodey as he blasted the gangway until most of its' contents were nothing but dust.

His weapon destroyed, Scott tried to stomp on War Machine who managed to avoid his giant foot. Rhodey soared out of Scott's grasp and headed for Steve, Bucky, and Furia but was projected out of the way as Wanda caused him to smash against a nearby plane.

Doing what she could to distract Rhodey, Wanda tossed several vehicles in his path while Peter leaped for Scott's head.

"Get off." Scott said, annoyed, like he'd dealing with a persistent fly. He flung Peter aside unaware of Vision moving toward him.

Vision, soared forward, shoving Scott back, who collided with a plane. Noticing Steve, who was almost to the quintjet, Vision phased through Scott.

"Something just flew in me!" Scott panicked.

Finally overpowering Clint, T'Challa kicked his opponent aside and sprinted toward Bucky, ready to take his vengeance once and for all.

Firing a beam of energy, Vision blasted the control tower as it collapsed toward the hangar entrance. Wanda strained as she held the tower from falling any further, giving Steve, Bucky, and Furia a chance to get by.

A sudden scream filled the air as Wanda held onto her head, losing her concentration on the tower. The pain from War Machine's sonic blaster was overpowering and soon Wanda was on her knees. But before the tower had hit the ground, Furia had blasted her cold, diverting the tower's landing enough for them to jump beyond it.

Standing in front of the quinjet, Nat looked to Steve. As their eyes met, Furia could see the pain they both seemed to carry. To be against one another was the last thing they'd wanted. She sensed the love that neither had been willing to admit and in that moment, Furia knew Natasha hadn't been there to fight any of them.

"You're not gonna stop." Natasha said. It hadn't been a question, because she already knew the answer.

"You know I can't" Steve replied softly. His voice was gentle and almost pleading.

Natasha sighed, tilting her hide. "I'm gonna regret this." Pointing her fist beyond the three, Natasha stunned T'Challa who had attempted to sneak behind them.

He fell to his knees from the heavy current of electricity, as Natasha rushed them along. "Go." She commanded.

Steve smiled to himself as they got inside the jet. Nat was always on his side in the end. Even if she'd stated otherwise. As Steve and Bucky readied the jet for take off, Furia stood behind the pilot and co-pilot chairs.

Blasting debris out of their way with the quinjets guns, Steve slowly navigated the aircraft from the ground. T'Challa leaped for the jet but could not keep hold of his grasp as it began to soar out of the hangar, but Rhodey was quick to fly after it.

Knowing Steve had things under control, Bucky rose from his seat. His hands rested on Furia's shoulders as he looked at the open wound on the side of her forehead.

"Stop." Furia laid her hand oj his chest. "Tis but a scratch." She smirked, quoting Monty Python.

His eyebrow raised and she realized he didn't get the reference. Rolling her eyes, Furia sighed. "I'm not even from Earth and I've seen more movies than you."

Bucky side grinned, glad to see she was smart mouthing him as usual. He kissed her forehead. "I've spent the last eighty years busy being mind controlled, remember?"

Still in the hangar, T'Challa turned to Natasha who spoke. "I said I'd help you find him, not catch him. There's a difference." _Once a double agent always a double agent. _She thought to herself. It was of course true but in her heart she'd never betray Steve and that was more than reason for her actions anything else.

Outside Vision knelt beside Wanda who remained on the ground. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she welcomed his sudden embrace.

"I'm sorry." Vision's voice was soft and full of remorse.

"Me too." She answered.

"It's as I said. Catastrophe." He added somberly.

Piloting the quintjet Steve looked over his shoulder to find Rhodey encroaching on their position to the right. Accelerating, Steve pushed the thrusters forward just as Iron Man flew alongside War Machine, with Sam close behind.

"Vision, I got a bandit on my six." Rhodey announced. Falcon was quick to fire several explosives which erupted and buffeted War Machine. "Vision! You copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider." Rhodey yelled, wondering where the hell his backup was.

Finally averting his gaze from Wanda, Vision aimed for Sam before firing a beam his way, but Sam saw it coming and managed to tuck and roll out of the way. Vision's beam suddenly sliced through the core on War Machine's chest plate shutting down the suit entirely.

As Rhodey began to free fall, he swallowed with fear in his heart. He knew that considering how high they'd been he'd be lucky if his landing wouldn't be fatal.

"Rhodey!" Tony cried out in horror. He rushed toward him but could see it was unlikely he would make it to his side in order to help.

"Tony, I'm flying dead stick." He shuttered. Smoke emitted from his suit as he plunged toward the earth.

"Rhodes!" Tony screamed just before his longtime friend and partner smashed into a field. The sheer force sent pieces of the earth flying around Rhodey's still form.

As he landed beside him, Tony retracted his helmet. He leaned over Rhodey before removing his helmet. Tony's heart began to race as he took in Rhodey's condition. Unconscious and bleeding. "Read vitals." He asked FRIDAY.

"Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way." She answered.

Sam quickly swooped down beside them, landing on his feet. Retracting his wings Sam lowered his head.

"'I'm sorry." Sam sounded sincere but Tony couldn't even stand that he was near him. Tony zapped Sam off his feet flying backward with a beam of energy. If he and Steve would have signed the damn Accords from the beginning Rhodey wouldn't be lying unconscious. If anyone was to blame it was them. His anger made his blood boil as he fought back the urge to cry. In that moment, Pepper came to mind. He wished she was near. Somehow with her, shit like this was just easier.

As Vision glided to the ground, his eyes were fixed on Rhodey. Guilt washed over him as he looked to his friend; unmoving and chest barely rising. Rhodey was alive but there was no telling how severe his condition might be and had it not been for his own mistake Rhodey would be okay. Every outcome from today was nothing short of appalling and as Vision watched Tony hold his friend he wondered if many of their friendships could truly ever be rekindled….

* * *

**A/N **

**Thank you so much for reading my latest chapter. I want to explain that if you noticed portions of the airport missing this was intentional. I wanted to capture a great deal of this scene but felt several parts should be left to only be seen through a certain character's eyes. I feel pretty confident this chapter turned out good and I hope you agree! **

**Sorry about the wait but I really struggled with whether I wanted Furia to be captured or make it on that quintjet and in the end I kept feeling that the Bucky I know and love, as well as the one I've written(who I hope at least SOMEWHAT feels like Bucky Barnes) would not have gotten on that jet without her. So here we are :) Once again, I LOVE the response I've gotten so far and thanks to you ALL. **

**As a heads up. for those of you who have enjoyed my style I would like to let you know of another story I'll be posting. So if you LOVED the tv series Merlin get ready for my own take! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**I have had such a great response to this story and it literally makes me so happy! Thank you to ALL! I hope as this story continues those of you reading enjoy it to the very end :)**

**Review Questions Answered**

**Lucien The Lostlight:**

**I plan on continuing this story through Endgame and will follow the plot as best I can upon its' release! I am so glad you'd like to see a few chapters between CW and IW, as this has been my plan all along!**

* * *

Furia's cut had been worse then she'd thought, but Steve had seen a great deal of battle wounds over the years and had patched up just as many.

She'd been fortunate as there had been a low dose anesthetic on board able to numb the area when Steve started stitching. Furia was tough, but certain she'd have vomited or passed out from the pain had he stitched her up without it.

Bucky sat beside her. She could see the regret in his eyes before she chose to vibe him. She wanted the right words to say to whatever was on his mind, but she also just loved being in his head. There was an undeniable adoration for her in that mind of his and even though Bucky's actions often expressed it, vibing was an extra dose of incredible.

"The answer is yes." Her voice was warm and full of the love she carried for him.

"Hmm?" Bucky raised a brow.

"You're worth so much more." She concluded. He realized she'd read his mind when he questioned if he'd really been worth what they'd went through.

"What's gonna happen to your friends?" Bucky asked worriedly.

Steve kept his eyes on Furia's cut, heavy browed. With a deep sigh he shrugged. "Whatever it is, I'll deal with it."

"We all will." Furia answered honestly.

Bucky smiled with pride as Steve looked to them both for a moment but remained silent. He smirked, grateful Furia was in Buck's life. Rubbing his hands together, he stood. "You're all set."

"So I'll live?" Furia joked.

"Ha, if you're lucky." Steve answered, smiling. "But seriously, thank you. For everything." He sat back in the pilot's seat, clicking a few buttons and grasped the control wheel."You had my back and that's not something I easily forget."

Furia sighed. "Save the sentiment for after the Dr." She started out. Turning to Bucky, Furia touched her stomach which felt empty. "if we make it out alive I could really use a cheeseburger."

Bucky chuckled. "You got it, sweetheart."

* * *

Tony swallowed. The weight of his recent choices felt heavy against his chest as he watched Rhodey from a glass opening.

Rhodey laid inside a CT scanner but something about his expression made it clear he already knew the outcome. He was expecting a tough road ahead and it took everything he had just to keep from crying

For a moment Tony paced the floor, then moved to stand next to Vision, who looked grim.

"How did this happen?" Tony asked.

" I became distracted." Vision admitted.

"I didn't think that was possible." Tony replied, somewhat coldly.

"Neither did I." Vision thoughts went to Wanda. With her, everything was different. He was different. And admitting it made him realize just how deep his affections had become.

Tony glanced at Rhodey once more before walking down the corridor. The hospital had been quiet and he was thankful for that. He moved toward Natasha taking in her forlorn expression.

"The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis." He told her.

She glanced up at him. "Steve's not gonna stop. If you don't either, Rhodey's gonna be the best case scenario."

"You let them go, Nat." There was anger in Tony's voice and she was quick to pick up on it.

"We played this wrong." She fired back.

"We'?" He started out. His eyes went large as if he had no blame in what had happened. Shaking his head Tony said "Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA."

Natasha could feel her frustration rising. She couldn't believe he didn't think that he was at least partly to blame. "Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?"

Tony ignored her comment. "T'Challa told Ross what you did, so- they're coming for you."

She pursed her lips. All along she'd been on the wrong side and in that moment she felt an ache inside her chest as she wished she could be with Steve. All she had wanted was to keep the team together. But every choice seemed to be moving them further apart.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she spoke. "I'm not the one that needs to watch their back." As she walked away, all she could think about was finding the one guy that meant more to her than anyone else. And if she was lucky, she'd find him fast.

Standing alone, Tony noticed a notification on his watch. Clicking it, he activated several holographic images. "What am I looking at, FRIDAY?"

"Priority upload from Berlin police."

Tony's eyes went large as he began to read the information. Whoever the Dr. was, he'd clearly been a priority threat and his thoughts immediately went to Steve. "Fire up the chopper."

* * *

As Tony sat inside his aircraft, he continued to go over the files FRIDAY had initially showed him. The storm outside raged as he flew over open water, heading for The Raft; a floating prison where his friends now resided.

He couldn't believe how wrong he'd been and thinking back to Steve he wished he'd have listened to him.

"The Task Force called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatched Dr. Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. He was met by this man." FRIDAY said, explaining what Tony was looking at.

"Did you run facial recognition yet?" Tony asked.

"What do I look like?" FRIDAY asked, as if offended.

Tony raised a brow. "Uh, I don't know. I've been picturing a red head."

"You must be thinking of someone else." FRIDAY answered.

"Must be." Tony held back a smirk.

"The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo, Sokovian Intelligence." FRIDAY continued. Tony enlarged the image. He focused his gaze on the man but did not recognize him in the least. "Zemo ran Echo Skorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad."

"So what happened to the real Broussard?" He asked.

"He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room. Where police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes."

Tony flinched. Her words only made his guilt even worse. "Son of a bitch. Get this to Ross."

"Yes, boss." FRIDAY answered.

Having finally arrived, Tony waited for his clearance to land.

"This is the Raft Prison Control. You're clear for landing, Mr. Stark." The guard said over his radio.

Suddenly the sea began to swell and surge as the Raft Prison began to rise from underneath. The fortified circular structure was quite large and contained small light around the sides. As two semi circular doors began to open at the top of the structure, Tiny chopper began to land on a helipad before the doors closed behind him.

As he exited his chopper, Tony walked beside Ross who looked at him smugly.

"So? You got the files? Let's reroute the satellites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy."

Ross raised an annoyed brow. "You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you after that fiasco in Leipzig? You're lucky you're not in one of these cells."

Ross gave Tony a stern expression as the pair went beyond two large steel doors. Soldiers stood guard as they entered a large security room with cameras that kept watch over the Rafts prisoners.

Looking at one of the cameras, Tony held back a frown. Wanda sat crouched in the corner of her cell with her body completely shackled. Her eyes were blank and her hair disheveled. There was nothing of the pretty young girl he'd gotten to know. All that was left was defeat.

Continuing through another set of doors, Tony headed for the cells. He only hoped Sam would give him a chance. He hoped he could find out where Steve was headed and make things right. But seeing what kind of place they'd put his friends had him thinking his chances were slim. This was no place for the Avengers and Ross had gone too far. But Tony knew in the eyes of his friends, no one but him was responsible.

As soon as Tony was in Clint's sights, he began to clap snidely. "The futurist." He started out. "The Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not." Clint remained knelt on the ground but his voice did nothing to hide the vexation he felt.

"Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'd put you here. Come on." Tony looked as if Clint should have known this.

Clint glanced toward him. "Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony."

"Yeah, but not some super-max floating ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for-" Tony was saying, but Clint's impatience and bitterness was rising.

"Criminals?" Clint interrupted, rising to his feel. "Criminals, Tony. Think that's the word you're looking for." He glanced at Tony through the bars coldly. "That didn't used to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda. But here we are."

Tony let out an impatient breath. "Because you broke the law."

"Yeah." Clint almost chuckled to himself at that. He couldn"t believe Tony would still stand behind what _had_ been written.

"I didn't make you." Tony was trying to remain blameless, despite how truly guilty he felt.

"La la la la la." Clint spat. He was growing tired of Tony's bulshit.

"You read it, you broke it."

'La la la la." He repeated. Clint didn't think Tony was even convincing himself, which only infuriated him even more. He was believe this was about pride.

"Alright, you're all grown up, you got a wife and kids. I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?" Tony said, walking away.

"You gotta watch your back with this guy!" Clint yelled, smacking the bars. "There's a chance he's gonna break it!"

For a moment, Tony hesitated. He knew Clint felt betrayed and in that moment Tony feared there was no reprimanding their friendship. But he still moved towards Sam cell without saying a word to fix it.

"Hank Pym always said, you never can trust a Stark." Scott leaned against the bars of his cell. He shook his head with a look of disgust.

Tony paused. He raised a brow. "Who are you?" He said, before moving on.

"Come on, man." Scott whispered like it was obvious.

"How's Rhodes?" Sam asked with his back facing Tony.

"They're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow. So- fingers crossed" Sam shook his head at Tony's words but hadn't turned around.

"What do you need? They feed you yet?" Tony asked, concerned.

Sam finally faced him with a raised brow. "You're the good cop now?" He scoffed.

"I'm just a guy who needs to know where Steve went." Tony answered.

"Well, you better go get a bad cop, because you're gonna have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass to get information out of me." Sam said sharply. His arms were crossed and his eyes were filled with the same intensity he felt.

Tony fiddled with his watch for a moment before speaking."Oh, I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'. We got about 30 seconds before they realise it's not their equipment." Immediately after, Tony projected an image for Sam to see. Just look. Because that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes." He looked at Sam pleadingly before continuing. "Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong."

"That's a first." Sam snapped.

The two stood very close with their voices barely raised above a whisper. "Cap is definitely off the reservation but he's about to need all the help he can get. We don't know each other very well. You don't have to-" Tony started before he was interrupted.

"Hey it's alright." Sam sighed. He hoped he was telling the truth. "Look, I'll tell you- but you have to go alone and as a friend." He said worriedly.

"Easy." Tony answered honestly.

* * *

Having finally arrived, Steve landed the jet beside Zemo's caterpillar. The wind lifted the snow from the surface of the mountain, coloring the air with strips of white.

The remote area gave no signs of life, as Furia looked out the window of the jet, understanding why such a place would be perfect to create an army of super soldiers.

As Steve fiddled with several controls, causing the wings to lift toward the fuselage, Furia moved toward Bucky. He pulled out a rack of guns that had been labeled 'Romanoff' before handing one to Furia. She tilted her head and was about to speak but Bucky was quick to interlude..

"What'd I say about relying solely on your powers?" He raised a brow as he looked at her, waiting for Furia to answer.

She smirked. "To not."

Bucky kissed her as Steve approached. "Exactly." He put the glock in her hand as well as a holster to carry it. Furia got to work on the belt and holster as Bucky grabbed an LMG for himself.

Steve suddenly smirked. "You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?"

The three of them moved toward the door as they waited for the ramp to descend.

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" Bucky asked with a smile. Furia stared at them both, pleased by their sudden trip down memory lane.

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead."

Furia raised a brow, feeling quite intrigued at the mention of a past crush. "What was her name again?" Bucky asked with a side grin.

"Dolores." Steve started out. "You called her Dot."

"She's gotta be a hundred years old right now." Bucky chimed.

"So are we pal." Steve patted Bucky on the shoulder.

As they walked down the ramp, Furia looked at Bucky with an amused expression. "So. Red heads?"

Bucky opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Furia laughed. "You're cute when caught off guard."

Steve chuckled at their interaction but seemed to stop cold when his eyes caught sight of the open doors.

The structure had been built inside the mountain's rocks. It was clear someone had gone extra lengths to keep the place fortified and hidden.

"He can't have been here more than a few hours." Steve said as Furia and Bucky moved to stand beside him.

"Long enough time to wake them up." Bucky replied warily.

Before they stepped beyond the doors, Furia grabbed Bucky's arms. Yanking him back she stood on her toes, kissing him deeply.

Bucky smirked before his brows narrowed. "What was that for?" He started out. "Not that I'm complaining."

There was a hint of fear in her eyes that Bucky was quick to notice, though she was attempting to conceal it.. He touched her cheek comfortingly as she spoke.

"Just incase." Was all she said, but he understood.

Steve, who had looked the other way, giving them a moment, moved forward with Furia and Bucky close behind.

Leading the way into a cast bunker, Steve took in his surroundings. The path was dim and seemed as if it had been years since anyone walked this floor. Dust covered the ground and the air was almost as cold as the mountain's wind.

The three of them moved inside an old elevator that traveled into the depths of the bunker. The cables seemed to grind while the noise echoed around them. Furia looked to Bucky who looked at her with warmth in his eyes.

They had faced a great deal of foes in their time together but something felt different about their current predicament. Something pricked in the back of Furia's mind like a word of caution and she feared whatever was about to happen would end tragically.

With a sudden jolt, the elevator shook, having finally reached the bottom. Nodding to them both, Steve heaved open the caged door. Bucky readied his LMG while Furia raised her hand as a cold mist seemed to surround it. They walked down the corridor careful to scan their every step, staying against a wall for cover.

Bucky peeked into an alcove full of discarded items. Signaling it was clear, they moved up a flight of stairs. With a sudden loud clunk, each of them spun around. Bucky held his weapon at the ready, while Steve kept his shield up protecting his chest from possible impact. Furia's hands were inches apart, forming shards of ice that she was ready to cast at the first sign of danger. This blast wouldn't simply be a gush of soft snow and ice to throw her opponent back. Instead, the ice would be sharp, daggered, and meant to kill.

"Ready?" Steve asked them both.

"Yeah." Bucky answered as Furia nodded.

The double doors before them parted, forced open by Iron Man. Steve's eyes went large with surprise as he kept his shield up for cover. Slowly moving toward Tony, Steve glanced at him with a suspicious brow.

Retracting his helmet, Tony spoke. "You seem a little defensive."

Bucky kept his gun up while Furia's hair began to frost revealing the tension she so obviously felt.

"It's been a long day." Steve answered.

Tony made a gesture with his if to relax. "At ease soldier. I'm not currently after you."

Steve gave Tony a curious look. "Then why are you here?"

"Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself." Tony was back to his playful self. He hoped keeping things light as he often did would prove to Steve he meant every word.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork." Steve lowered his shield. He gave Tony a grateful smile. "It's good to see you, Tony."

"You too, Cap." Tony looked to Bucky who still had his gun raised. "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop-" He looked to Furia, who had let her ice fade. "Can you help a guy out, sub-zero?"

Furia, having vibed Tony, looked to Bucky. she gave him a nod and he finally lowered his weapon.

Moving forward, the four of them continued down the corridor. T'Challa, who remained hidden from sight, followed their steps. Though he had been unaware of the details Tony now knew, T'Challa had excellent instincts and knew of Iron Man had not come to arrest Bucky, Furia, or Steve, then something much worse was at work here. And for that reason, he chose to discreetly observe.

Tony had reengaged his face place, scanning the area before them. "I got heat signatures" He informed them.

"How many?" Steve asked.

Tony, expecting the soldiers to be awake and ready to fight, was perplexed at his findings. "Uh, one."

As they entered the vast chamber, the lights above came on, illuminating the large area. A misty haze of yellow descended within the capsules. Each one contained a super soldier from the 1991 experiment.

All of them were motionless which caused Furia's curiosity to rise. As Furia attempted to vibe them all, she sucked in a sharp breath. Turning to Bucky she said, "They're- dead."

Hiding within the blast chamber, Zemo looked at each of them, smiling with menacing delight. "If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." His voice could be heard over radio but none of them could see him yet.

Bucky moved toward one of the capsules, noticing that the man inside had been shot in the head. "What the hell?" As his confusion began to rise, Bucky moved toward Furia. This wasn't about taking control of those soldiers. It was about something else entirely. This man had lured them there and since Bucky was uncertain as to why, he'd stick to the woman he loved like glue.

"I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here." Zemo chose that moment to reveal himself to them, but remained behind the protection of the blast chamber. Steve immediately hurled his shield toward him but it quickly bounced back.

"Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets."

"I'm bettin' I could beat that." Tony remarked.

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came." Zemo's eyes moved between them all. Each of them had skills beyond his own. They were all deadly weapons not to be trifled with and knowing that he, a man of little significance, would be their downfall truly satisfied his broken spirit.

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve asked, disgusted. He moved toward the chamber with his eyes glued on Zemo.

T'Challa, still keeping his distance clenched his jaw. He watched in the shadows as the realization that Bucky had told him the truth began to set in.

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized- there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw."

Steve sighed as a realization seemed to overcome him. "You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?"

Zemo smirked. "Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise."

Steve studied his face. Behind his hate was pain and Steve recognized it for what it truly was. "You lost someone." It hadn't been a question. Because Steve already knew the answer.

Zemo had a grave expression. He clicked his tongue before he spoke. "I lost everyone. And so will you."

Clicking a button, Zemo turned on the surveillance screen that caught everyone's attention. He started up a video as Steve moved toward the screen to watch.

The footage revealed a date. December 16 1991. The road was secluded and it appeared late in the day. Steve's heart seemed to race as he began to remember what they were all see.

"An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead. Forever." Zemo's voice was colder than ever. He glanced at Tony, waiting for the destruction.

Bucky's shame filled his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment, gripping the gun in his hand. His eyes began to weld with tears as Furia vibed his thoughts. With a gasp, Furia turned to Tony who was already staring at the screen

Tony's eyes seemed to move around anxiously before he spoke. "I know that road. What is this?"

Furia moved to stand between Bucky and Tony. At first she had considered destroying the screen, but catching Steve's thoughts-who believed his friend deserved to know the truth and no longer wished to hold that secret- she let it play. She kept her eyes on Tony, waiting for him to see that Bucky had been the man behind his parent's death all along. She felt his anger growing, as the heartache began to overtake his senses.

Bucky, who was still behind her, touched Furia's hand. She interlaced her fingers with his, realizing he was seeking comfort in the midst of his shame.

Consumed by his grief, Tony's eyes met Bucky's. He felt a rush of hatred flood his entire being that he knew he wouldn't be able to control. Tears fell down his cheeks as the horrific event finally came to an end with Bucky, having already savagely beaten Tony's father and strangling his mother, shot the camera.

Bucky had been plagued by the actions of The Winter Soldier time and again, but the remorse in his eyes had never been stronger. "I- I'm sorry." He whispered, barely loud enough for even Furia to hear.

Tony lunged for Bucky, but Steve was quick to stop him while Furia backed into him like a human shield, forming ice with her hands.

"Tony. Tony!" Steve pleaded.

"Did you know?" Tony asked Steve with tears still glistening in his eyes.

Steve hesitated. He had wanted him to know the truth but fear had momentarily made him falter. "I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?" Tony yelled.

Bucky moved Furia to his side. He could see the protest in her eyes and knew if a fight ensued there was no stopping her from getting involved(She was too damn stubborn to simply allow him to face Tony alone) but he couldn't allow her to stand between himself and a man he'd wronged. He wasn't a coward.

Steve swallowed. He knew that the truth was what Tony deserved. "Yes." He admitted.

Tony stepped back, the betrayal hitting him like a ton of bricks. His chin twitched as he drew in a painful breath.

Reengaging his helmet, Tony threw an unexpected punch at Steve who hit the ground. Furia raised her hands attempting to create a wall of ice but was thrown back by Tony's hand blaster.

Bucky fired his gun, hoping to damage the suit, knowing Tony hadn't meant to give him a quick beat down. His eyes were intent to kill. And not even in his shame could Bucky lay down and die so easily.

Tony deflected his shots, disarming him. He grabbed Bucky and flew across the chamber. Bucky struggled to get free just as Furia soared after them, disregarding the pain in her shoulder from Tony's attack.

Slamming Bucky to the ground, Tony jumped on his metal arm. With a loud cry, Bucky tried to shake loose. Steve tossed his shield and it slammed into Tony's back causing him to fumble away while Furia began to cover his suit in layers of ice.

With his heat blasters at full capacity, Tony busted through the thick frost in seconds. He shot a second blast her way as she threw ice between herself and his attack. She planted her feet firmly but still slid across the floor from the force of his wave. Her entire body was shielded with her cold from the effort she released.

On his feet once more, Bucky punched Tony's helmet just as Steve tackled him to the ground, but Tony propelled them both forward, flipping Steve on his back and shackling his legs with mechanical cuffs.

Furia, creating a tunnel of ice, that formed along with their steps, shielded the way for herself and Bucky as they sprinted toward the chamber elevator.

Releasing a rocket, Tony had intended to shatter their protection, but the explosion caused a tower of pipeworks to collapse with one falling for Tony, slamming his suit to the ground.

Steve sliced through the cuffs racing toward Tony. With his hands raised, Steve looked desperate. He understood Tony's pain, but killing Bucky would only add to his turmoil. More than that, Steve could not watch his friend die by the hands of another friend.

Bucky pressed a control panel causing the cylo-styled door to open over head.

"It wasn't him, Tony. Hydra had control of his mind!"

"Move!" Tony's voice was full of the rage he felt. He soared above Steve's head who grabbed for the boot of his suit, smashing it.

"It wasn't him!" Steve shouted, throwing Tony back. Rushing toward him, Tony stopped Steve in his tracks, using a laser to bring rubble down in order to block his way.

Tony attempted to take off after Furia and Bucky, then realized his suit wasn't flying properly.

"Left boot jet failing. Flight systems compromised." FRIDAY exclaimed.

"Ah crap." Tony griped. He wouldn't let it stop him though, even if his flying had just gotten a hell of a lot more difficult.

With the elevator damaged from the blast, Furia created a line of steps from each platform for Bucky to cross, Tony bellowed with heated anger at the thought of them escaping. He couldn't let Bucky make it out of that bunker alive.

As Tony soared upward, Steve shot a wire that wrapped around his neck dragging him down. The two of them descended toward the ground before crashing into separate pillars. Steve threw his shield but Tony deflected it, and turned to target Bucky.

"Targeting system's knackered, boss." FRIDAY informs him.

"I'm eyeballing it." Tony said, retracting his helmet. With one eye closed, Tony aimed for the hinge of the door.

Having flown above him to continue creating steps, Furia's back was turned away from the door never expecting the sudden explosion.

"Furia!" Bucky cried out as the door threatened to cut her in half.

She dove inside, catching Bucky mid fall; his weight dragging them down another platform.

"You okay?" Bucky asked, forcing her back against the wall of the platform. He knew it wouldn't be long before Tony had made his way to them and it was clear he was willing to take her down as well if it meant Tony could kill him.

Reaching for the nearest weapon, Bucky grabbed a led pipe, just as Tony had reached them. Averting the first two swings from Bucky, Tony blasted Furia back who aimed her ice at the only working boot jet. She slammed against the wall violently as the world around her began to spin out of focus. Furia tried to breath before realizing the blow had forced the air from her body entirely. She made a strange wheeze, as she fought to find air.

Bucky released an enraged scream at the sight of Tony's attack against Furia before jamming the pipe into Tony's chest reactor. It gave a slight crack but didn't stop Tony from grabbing Bucky by the throat.

"Do you even remember them?" Tony asked as he tried to squeeze the very life from him.

"I remember all of them. " Bucky answered as the faces of the lives he'd destroyed flashed through his mind. He pushed them both over the edge causing them to free fall; Tony's single boot jet unable to withhold both their weight.

Leaping from a platform, Steve deflected their fall. The impact caused Bucky to land on a platform while Steve and Tony reached the concrete floor with a harsh thud.

A drift of snow creeped through an opening on the side wall sprinkling the cement was patches of white. The air was cold but neither Steve nor Tony seemed to notice; their bodies pumped with enough adrenaline to last hours.

Breathing heavy, Steve's voice was nearly begging for Tony to understand. "This isn't gonna change what happened."

"I dont care." Tony hissed. "He killed my mom."

As the two began to trade punches, Bucky reached for Steve's shield and leaped down to help.

Steve and Bucky attacked Tony as a unit with precise kicks and punches, tossing the shield between one another to strike him from every angle. As it seemed they finally had the upper hand Tony used his hand propulser and zapped Steve through the air whonsmacked the wall with his side. Bucky, still provoked by Tony injuring Furia, held his hand back, keeping the energy beam Tony released from hitting himself or Steve. With a solid kick, Tony stumbled back before Bucky held him against the wall. Yelling, he gripped the glowing core of Tony's chest to destroy it but Tony held nothing back, and the beam of energy he released from his chest reactor was not only strong enough to blast Bucky away, but completely removed his arm.

Kneeling across the floor, Bucky looked at his arm, realizing it was gone as Tony shot another pulse from his hand, causing Bucky to smash his head against the floor. He lay on the ground, reeling from the pain.

Steve, finally on his feet, rushed forward with his shield up while Tony fired directly at it. The sound echoed around them with a thunderous roar just as Furia, finally able to breath, landed beside Bucky.

Her eyes seemed to flutter at the sight of him. Her mouth lay agape as a tear trickled down her cheek. She clenched her fists as her hair became engulfed in ice; the cold slowly encasing her until it covered her body.

Inside, she felt an anger that hadn't existed since her father had been killed. This time, as she turned to face Tony, a spark of strength emerged somewhere within. This was the love of her life and as he lay on the floor injured at the hands of a man who had sworn to protect others Furia had had enough. She would not watch Bucky die. She would stop Tony. And she would stop him now.

_Furia. _Bucky's mind reached out for her, knowing she too was fueled by nothing but vengeance. But she ignored him. She shut him out.

A sudden cold wind formed around her feet, swirling upward as she raised her hands before she threw Steve back with it; not to hurt him but protect him.

The wind then moved to surround herself and Tony, as a layer if ice as thick as bomb shelter doors surrounded them both. The floor turned cold, as Tony's boots nearly slipped from underneath them; a coating of ice covered the floor.. It had happened so quickly, Tony had no time to react. He moved to bust the ice with his hand but realized the power of his suit began to fail. The screen before his eyes informing him of dangerously low temperatures while the legs of his suit began to stiff.

"At this rate she's bound to reach Absolute Zero." FRIDAY started out. "The entire system will fail before then, sir."

With his hand pulsors not functioning, Tony tried to use his chest reactor, but the frigid temperatures were shutting it down as well. His body began to shake as the cold went through the suit, and with a gasp, the knees if the suit gave way. Her eyes were as cold as the room she'd surrounded them in and with a blast of ice, Tony fell to his back.

_Furia don't. _Bucky pleaded. He'd never seen her ability at such a powerful rate and though she'd contained the cold, Steve and Bucky had felt the room's temperature decrease caused by her ice-made chamber and the inversion she was creating from within it. He knew Tony would likely die and he didn't want the guilt to haunt her like it haunted him.

For a moment Tony believed she would kill him, but as his reactor finally went dark, Furia came to a halt. Closing her eyes, she retracted the ice she'd created as the temperature seemed to stabilize. Without his suit, he couldn't possibly fight them and Furia knew this. There was no reason for her to take the fight any further. The defeat un Tony's eyes was evident and for a moment, she saw a flicker of hate in hus gaze.

Without a word, she turned to Bucky and Steve. "You okay?" She asked Steve who was already on his feet.

He nodded as they both moved toward Bucky. Helping him to his feet, Steve glanced at Tony. He had to be certain he was okay before they escaped. When their eyes met, Steve looked to him apologetically though he knew nothing he said or did would change a thing.

_I love you_. Furia vibed Bucky.

His eyes met hers as he took a sharp breath. "I know." He said, his voice sounding shallow.

Tony ejected his helmet, watching the three of them walk away. "That shield doesn't belong to you." Tony shouted." You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!"

Steve stopped in his tracks. With a final glance toward the very symbol of what had made him an Avenger, Steve released the shield from his hand. It hit the ground with a thud before he walked away with Furia and Bucky.

Looking back at Tony one last time, Furia's eyes were filled with sadness. Her heart knew this battle had changed everything. The battle at the airport and everything before then had been about the Accords. But this. This was simply revenge. And a friendship that had lasted years between Steve and Tony was now broken. Possibly forever.

Facing Bucky, her heart sank at his injury. She wasn't a scientist, capable of repairing him. She could hardly do long division let alone something so complicated as to repair his arm.

"What'll we do?" She asked Steve, who seemed to know what she was referring to.

"Me?" He started out. "I can't do a thing. But I may know someone who can." He finished.

As soon as they got outside, T'Challa stood as if waiting for them with Zemo apprehended inside his jet.

"Captain." He said, retracting the mask of his suit. "Is, Mr. Stark-" He paused uncertain how to ask the question.

"Tony's fine. "Steve said. "His suit is down but he's okay."

Nodding T'Challa looked to Bucky, then glanced at the arm Steve held in his hand. "I am sorry, Sergeant Barnes. If I had believed you perhaps things would not have come to this."

Bucky sighed shaking his head. "My past is to blame. Not you."

Touching his chin, T'Challa narrowed his eyes before he looked deep in thought. "I may have a solution for you and one that could be rid of that past once and for all." He paused looking to Steve. "And maybe I can help you recover your imprisoned friends as well."

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed my take on this scene. I remember the first time I watched it in theatres and how much I loved every intense moment. I know there were some big changes but with Furia there, it only seemed natural to mix things up. And I also wanted to save the extent of her powers for that exact moment so I hope you enjoyed it! In the next few chapters I will be exploring the time between Cw and IW. Leave a review of you like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**I can't believe we've made it through most of Civil War, my friends. It's been a lot of fun writing this. Let's hope I can continue to make this a fun story for those reading(fingers crossed).**

**Review Question Answered**

**Lucien The Lostlight: Yes I am aware of the possibility if character deaths in Endgame. And if it happens... I'll eventually pick myself up off the floor, stop sobbing, and see where the story takes me. Even if that means heartache and turmoil for one of the main characters in my story :(**

* * *

**Irkutsk**

Furia stood with her arms crossed as she gazed out the window overlooking the city of Irkutsk. The safehouse, where a man loyal to T'Challa resided, was small and plainly decorated. In the distance, the Angara River could be seen as Furia admired the beautiful Russian architecture that surrounded them.

Bucky, who was still asleep, began to snore causing Furia to smile. She turned to look at him before moving to lay beside him. The twin mattress was quite snug but considering she'd started sleeping with him three months ago, being in tight quarters wasn't a problem for either one of them.

Furia, laying on her side, pressed her body against his. Bucky, without waking, seemed to relax into her touch and released a long breath of contentment. She kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his hair before he wrapped the only arm he had around her waist. Finally rousing, Bucky ran his hand along her back before she suddenly winced. His eyes shot open at the jolt of her body, realizing he'd touched the large bruise that covered the center of her back.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, doll." His brows furrowed with concern. "I didn't mean-"

"James stop." She smirked. "I'm practically covered in bruises so unless you plan on not touching me at all get used to a few flinches from me."

"I hate that you got hurt." He admitted shamefully. His eyes went distant as she vibed the regret he felt for ever pulling her into all of this.

Furia gave him a stern expression. Her face grew warm at the sudden irritation toward the man she loved rushed through her.

"James Buchanan Barnes." She started out, causing him to sigh. He knew by the tone of her voice and the way she'd said his full name he was in trouble(that and her hair had suddenly frosted).

"You have got to stop with this bulshit. I'm a big girl. I knew what I was getting into the first time I vibed you. The Winter Soldier is a part of you."

She pushed Bucky back so his head rested on his pillow before straddling his waist. Her right hand pressed against his chest while the other gripped some of his hair. Bucky licked his lips. Somewhere between her sexy irate expression and the way she sat across his waist he'd been extremely turned on and by the sultry look in her eyes he knew it had been what she'd intended all along.

"I have readily accepted every part of you. Don't you think it's time you stop acting like I'm some kind of victim of all the trouble that follows us?" She leaned toward him, their lips practically touching at that point. "It's such a waste of perfectly good time." She said softly, her hand roaming dangerously close to the brim of his boxer briefs. "Besides." With her other hand she grasped his moving it toward her own back and let his palm rest on the bruise. "A little pain never hurt anyone."

With a growl, he pulled at her tank top as she readily assisted(things weren't as fluid without his metal arm). With impressive maneuvering, Furia managed to slide his boxer briefs down to his thighs without moving from her position. As Bucky's hand reached for her shorts, the sound of a soft knock while the door began to open had Bucky quickly yanking her now bare back toward him. Furia ripped the covers upward in an attempt to cover herself as she pressed her chest against Bucky's.

"Oh God." Steve said, closing his eyes. He slammed the door. "I- I'll come back in an hour." He said loud enough for them to hear before turning on his heel. "After I burn my eyes out of my skull." Steve murmured to himself rushing down the hall.

"I think I'll go die now." Furia said with her forehead pressed against Bucky's shoulder.

He chuckled. "That oughta teach him not to barge in."

Furia groaned. "I'm ninety five percent sure I will never look Captain America straight in the face again."

Bucky kissed her cheek. "To be continued?" He asked with a small grin."They're probably waiting for us to go over the game plan."

She sighed. "Fine. But only because I want a pancake." She paused taking in his unconvinced expression. With a smile she said, "_Pancakes_."

* * *

T'Challa stood in the small living room of Akache's house. He'd been a close ally since his father had first become king. T'Challa had reached out to him the moment Steve, Furia, and Bucky had needed a safehouse until they could discuss a solid plan. He was trustworthy, but also the nearest friend he had when they'd left the Siberian mountain range.

As Furia walked into the living room with Bucky, she swallowed; her eyes meeting Steve's who sat near Akache on the leather couch. She tried to appear nonchalant but failed miserably.

"Captain." She said.

"Furia. Bucky." Steve answered attempting to unsee everything but finding it difficult.

T'Challa glanced between each of them curiously, obviously having missed whatever was making them so uncomfortable. Choosing to ignore it, he spoke. "Zemo is under Everett Ross's custody and from what I understand his cell is highly secure. It may not be the justice any of you truly seek but enough blood has been spilt on his behalf."

"You've done more than enough, T'Challa." Steve admitted before looking to Akache. " And we can't thank you enough for letting us stay here."

Akache made a gesture like it was no big deal. "Anything for my king." He smiled. He was a lean older gentleman with umber skin and grey hair. His dark eyes were full of wisdom and even though he looked around sixty, he carried much confidence, making it clear he wasn't to be trifled with.

"With the help of my sister, I was able to get a full schematics of The Raft.' T'Challa projected a holographic image as he spoke. "It would seem Raft Control does not raise the structure without facial and voice recognition from the approaching aircraft; which will need to be recognized. From there it is simply a matter of getting a Kimoyo Bead onboard- and I shall supply you with several- where my sister can infiltrate their security and communications. After that we only have the guards."

"Sounds like a cakewalk." Furia said sarcastically.

T'Challa smirked. "We have a photostatic veil for one of us to impersonate none other than Mr. Stark." He said matter-of-factly. "I have been trying to reach someone I am certain can help us obtain one of his jets."

Steve's brows raised. "If she does, they'll know for sure it was her."

T'Challa shrugged. "Unfortunately, Ms. Romanoff was classified as rogue after letting all of you go. It would seem her loyalty to you, Captain, is exactly what we need to accomplish this."

Steve sighed, feeling suddenly guilty. He had never meant for Nat to end up being wanted as well. He was perfectly content knowing she would be safe at Avenger tower, but the woman Steve loved had never been one to take the easy road and he knew she was more than capable of evading capture. Still, now more than ever, he wished Nat was right beside him.

"Have you been able to contact her?" Bucky asked, still standing near Furia.

"It would seem despite my excellent resources, the Black Widow lives up to her reputation." T'Challa started out. "I hoped _you_ night have a way, Captain."

Steve nodded. "If there's any chance she's looking for me, I know exactly where she'll go." Steve held back a smile, remembering the day they'd named the spot. It was their randevu location if they were ever separated. "But we'll need a jet to get there."

T'Challa nodded. "You will take one of mine, Captain. With the help of Ms. Romanoff I am certain your friends will be out of The Raft in no time." He then looked to Bucky. As for you Sergeant Barnes. I believe the sooner we get to Wakanda the better. It is there we can be rid of the Winter Soldier once and for all."

Bucky grabbed Furia's hand. She looked into his gorgeous bright eyes and saw the sudden peace within them. Bucky could finally be free. And to give him that was more than Furia could ever hope for.

"Sounds good to me." Bucky said, smiling.

Steve rose to his feet, moving to Bucky's side. He extended his hand for Bucky to take. "Guess you get off with a vacation and I have another mission to complete." Steve said, playfully.

"Yeah well, you were _always _the overachiever." Bucky quipped.

Steve raised a brow. "I distinctly remember that being you, Mr. 4.0."

Bucky shrugged. "That's just cause I've always been the one with the brains."

The two hugged, slapping each others backs before Steve turned to Furia. "I seriously can't thank you enough for everything."

Furia could see the sincerity in Steve's eyes and it touched her heart deeply. Having spent most of her life alone, she hadn't been affectionate with anyone but Bucky, and in that moment she wondered whether or not she should hug the man that had continuously protected hers and Bucky's life. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable, Furia reached out her hand, settling for a simple handshake. "I'll always be there to help, Steve." She stated, honestly.

Bucky smiled before adding, "Til the end of the line."

* * *

**Paris**

Steve walked amongst the large crowd on 25 Rue des Saints-Pères. The narrow road was surrounded by antique architecture on both sides and was just a short walk to the Seine River.

He donned a denim hooded jacket with a black t-shirt and jeans. His baseball cap was low and his eyes were hidden behind dark shades.

Walking inside a hotel/cafe, Steve scanned the area. It had been the third day he'd gone, hoping she'd find him. He'd order a drink, sit in the most secluded part of the hotel's atrium, and wait. Always keeping a careful eye out for danger while doing his best to remain invisible.

After ordering a coffee, he headed toward the same two seated table, tucked behind a hedge. When the table came in view, Steve suddenly stopped. A woman, wearing a black jacket and jeans was already there. Her blonde hair was cut to her shoulders and it had only taken half a second for him to recognize her figure.

Sitting across from Natasha, Steve smiled. She looked up from the book she was reading and grinned.

"bonjour monsieur." She said, sipping her tea.

"It's good to see you." Steve admitted.

"It's always good to see me." Natasha smirked.

"You look great as a blonde." He flirted.

"And you look tired." She started out. "Been a rough few weeks?" She asked, jokingly

Steve smirked. "What was it you said? Same stuff different day?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "It's shit. And you know it."

He chuckled, feeling suddenly so much lighter with her near. "Yeah, I just don't say cuss words as good as you. It sounds like I'm trying too hard."

"Forever the Golden Boy." Natasha said with a side smile. "Whaddya say we get outta here? I'm sure we've got a lot of catching up to do." She finished.

Steve nodded, rising to his feet. "As usual, I need your help and if this is gonna work we'll have to have the ultimate game plan."

"Sounds like fun." Natasha said, leading the way out of the atrium.

* * *

Natasha and Steve stood inside a small hotel room as the sun began to set just outside their window. Having just gone through every detail of what they had to do, Natasha ran a hand through her newly blonde hair.

"We'll have to make sure Tony's in the compound and we'll need to keep him busy long enough for you to impersonate him without Tony finding out."

"That part is covered." Steve said awkwardly. He pulled a small device from the mechanical briefcase he had open on the bed.."It's a sedative. Lasts 11 hours. And with Rhodes still in the hospital we should be able to get passed Vision if we-"

Natasha raised a hand "No need. I'll go there myself. I can make Tony believe I'm there to talk, get him under, and be gone before anyone realizea." She pursed her lips before finishing. "Tony's gonna be so pissed when he wakes up though."

Steve suddenly looked grateful. His eyes took in her entire figure as he smiled gently. "Nat, I-"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop. I don't need you to thank me. I fucked up. And because of that Clint's behind bars. This is just the right thing to do."

She'd been friends with Clint for so long she hated what they'd done to him. To all of them really.

Steve sat on the bed beside her. Being this close, he realized how much he missed her. Her quick wit. Her beautiful eyes. Her intellect. Even the walls she'd built to protect herself that, over time, she'd brought down finally trusting him. To Steve, Natasha was incredible. And he loved every piece of her. Flaws included.

"I missed you." He said, almost too honestly.

She looked at him surprised, but quickly held back her emotions, choosing instead to tease him. "Aw, is Steve Rogers getting sentimental again?"

He knew what she was up to, and this time he wasn't going to let her avoid the one conversation he'd been dying to have. He was tired of holding back. And maybe in the end she'd reject him; still holding on for Banner. Even so,, Steve had seen what having Furia had given Bucky. He was ready to have that too.

"With you? Always." He said, gently.

Natasha swallowed. Her face was unreadable as she shifted on the bed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, a little coldly. It wasn't Steve's fault but Natasha had spent her entire life alone and the one guy she'd opened up to had made his choice. The idea of being honest again seemed a hell if a lot harder than any mission she'd ever faced.

Steve smirked. He ran a hand through his hair before a memory flooded his thoughts. "I ever tell you the last thing Peggy and I talked about before I crashed?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed uncertain where he was going with this. She shrugged, waiting for him to continue.

"A dance." He smiled. "I didn't know how, and she wanted to teach me." Natasha knew how much Peggy had meant to him and she could see it in his eyes as he imagined her face. "I never got the chance to love her the way I wanted. And by the time we saw each other again, it was too late." He paused, scooting toward her Steve touched her cheek. "I really don't want to go through that again. Not without a fight at least."

Natasha drew in a breath. Her heart began to race as she looked into Steve's bright blue eyes.

"Nat." He whispered gently. The way he said it made her shiver as she closed her eyes. Everything she wanted seemed to be happening right before her and she wondered if it was truly real.

"I know how you felt for Banner, and honestly if this is unrequited I can deal with that. But what I can't deal with is never having tried." Steve stopped, cupping her face in both hands. "Nat, look at me."

She opened her eyes, and with a deep breath she finally spoke. "Banner was a mistake. It should have always been you."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Steve captured her lips with his. She returned his kiss with every ounce of the love she had for him; her hands roaming from Steve's back to his hair.

He was being gentle, and she knew that was just his nature. _Ever the gentleman_, Natasha thought to herself, before parting his lips with her tongue. She wanted more. Hungered for every piece of him and he welcomed her urgency.

Pulling him down on the bed, his body pressed against her, Natasha wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hands reached for the button of his jeans before he suddenly pulled back.

Natasha could see how badly he wanted her, and she knew it must have taken every bit of strength to stop, but as she rested her hand on his zipper, she raised a curious brow, waiting for him to speak.

"We don't have to go too fast if you don't want to, Nat. I'll still love you in the morning either way."

She exhaled, feeling slightly annoyed. He was just so god damn kind. Smiling, she realized that for however long she was his(Nat wouldn't stop being a cynic despite finally getting a shot at love. It was kind of her thing and she wasn't one to hide it), he would always be this good to her. "Will you do me a favor and just get me laid, Steve Rogers?"

"Yes mam." He said quickly kissing her once more; holding nothing back for the woman he'd loved. The woman he would _always _love.

* * *

**Wakanda**

Shuri crossed her arms as her brother stepped out of his jet. She wore a curious smirk at the sight of the pale woman with silver hair and strange markings standing beside the man she knew her brother had hunted upon their father's death.

Looking to Okoye, she shook her head. "He loves to keep us on our toes."

Okoye sighed. T'Challa had always been strong minded and capable of great kindness. And she admired him for it. He'd explained everything to then both before his arrival, but as The Winter Soldier approached, Okoye couldn't help but worry that the side of Sergeant Barnes that was extremely dangerous would make an appearance. Putting their people at risk. "I just hope he knows what he's doing." She admitted.

"Okoye. Shuri." T'Challa started out as he approached his sister and closest friend and general of his elite bodyguards- the Dora Milaje. "This is Sergeant Barnes and Furia."

Shuri gave them both a tight nod as T'Challa continued. "They will be residing with us for a while."

The five of them walked toward the Wakandan Design Group's main building, in which Shuri was the leader of. "But I asked you both to meet me here first, on Sergeant Barnes' behalf."

Shuri looked to Bucky. She eyed him suspiciously before realizing what her brother must have had in mind. "Tired of the mind control so you've come to me for the cure?" She said, with a smug grin.

Shuri had always been extremely confident in her own capabilities and for good reason. She was easily the most intelligent person in all of Wakanda and her skills in technological advances were unmatched.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything." Bucky admitted.

Furia glanced around the building, amazed at the various electronic devices as they moved up a flight of stairs. The glass walls showcased Wakanda's vast beauty from its' grassy plains to the many trees and mountains that surrounded it.

Okoye leaned in toward T'Challa. "Are you certain he won't be overtaken by the Winter Soldier." She paused, glancing at Bucky for a moment. "I'd hate to kill the first white man to come to Wakanda in ages."

T'Challa laughed, looking back at both Bucky and Furia. "I do not believe he will. This woman. She keeps him grounded."

Okoye nodded, choosing to trust her new king. As they entered Shuri's main lab, Okoye glanced to Furia, who was still in awe over everything around her. She smiled when her eyes caught sight of the Vibranium caves.

"Wow." Furia said moving toward the windows. She stared in wonder as the mining cars whizzed by on the large white tracks. "This place is amazing."

"I'd say so." Bucky moved beside her, taking in the view as well.

Grabbing her Handheld CT Scanning device, Shuri moved toward Bucky. "There seems to be some kind of anomaly in the cerebrum. I think, given time, we could counter the effects with similar techniques that HYDRA used but we would have to be very careful."

"How long?" T'Challa asked.

Shuri considered his question. "I'm not sure. I would need a better analysis. Perhaps." She paused, looking to Bucky, uncertain if he would be willing.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"If we were able to place you under cryo it might shorten the time frame. Considering that was a part of their technique."

Furia swallowed, she looked to Bucky taking in his demeanor. She could see how desperately he wanted his chance at freedom.

"All I want to know- all I _need_ to know is you can help."

Shuri smiled. She'd always been a sucker for love. "Yes. I assure you, I can."

* * *

**New York**

Natasha sat beside Steve as they flew toward Manhattan, heading for the Avenger Tower. They'd left after just two hours of rest but Natasha and Steve were both accustomed to little sleep and needed to time this entire plan perfectly.

The sky around them was still dark, but flashes of color began to dance in the distance with the sun almost ready to rise.

Looking at Steve, Natasha held back her smile; the night before filling her thoughts. Steve had been incredible. She'd been with plenty of men and all of them seemed to fall short. The way he kissed her. The way he moved. The way he took his time, making sure she reached every point of possible pleasure imaginable. And in that moment, taking him in, she couldn't wait for round two.

"Go ahead " Steve started out as a smirk formed on his lips. "Look as long as you'd like. I'm all yours."

Natasha bit her lip smiling. "I gotta ask." She started out. "Was that-" She stopped tilting her head as she narrowed her eyes. "Was that your first time?"

Steve tilted his head back and laughed. "Really?"

"What?" She laughed. "I have _never _seen you with a girl. Not one time. And I'm fairly positive you were as pure as snow before the war."

Sighing, Steve shook his head. "Figures you'd ask me something like that. I feel like we're back a few years ago when you asked me about my first kiss. But no. It wasn't my first time."

"Hmm." Natasha raised a brow. "Was she as pretty as me?"

Steve made a scoffing noise with his lips. "No one is as beautiful as you." He paused, looking down at their navigations system. "We're in position." He said, looking to Nat. "Scrambling their radar-" He paused, double checking each system that helped them remain undetected. "We're invisible." He finished with a nod.

With the cloaking device still activated, They hovered about a thousand feet above the tower. Natasha moved toward the hatch, waiting for Steve to release it.

"Good luck." Steve said as Natasha gave him a wink.

Natasha placed her chute on her back before, falling from the jet, gliding with excellent skill toward the compound below. The many clouds helped conceal her fall and when she'd reached the right elevation, Natasha pulled her chute.

Landing on her feet, she pulled her chute toward her. wrapping the chords around her arm until she was able to fold it and set it aside.

"Scanners already detected motion coming my way." Natasha informed Steve over com, as she her wrist;a notification blinking in red as it moved toward her position. "Probably Tomy curious whose barging in unannounced."

A small hatch quickly opened on the floor, as Tony stepped onto the roof. He held a drink that appeared to be scotch in his hand.

"Nice of you to drop by. Where'd you get the jet? FRIDAY wasn't even able to pick it up." he asked sounding as sarcastic and arrogant as ever.

"T'Challa." Natasha explained. "Look, Tony, I'm only here to pass along a message."

He gave her a stern expression. "Steve is a wanted man and I don't plan on helping him evade that." He said coldly.

"This isn't about your assistance. This is about Zemo's accomplice." She started out. "And we think we know where he might me headed next."

Tony narrowed his eyes for a moment, contemplating what he thought he should do. Finally, he made a gesture for her to follow as the hatch began to open.

As they walked inside, Natasha looked around for Vision(incase plan B was needed). "Where's Vis?" She asked.

"With Rhodey. I am taking a much needed break but I'll be back to see later."

"Is that why you're drinking scotch at four AM? She pointed out.

"Still on Berlin time." He retorted.

When they'd made it to the Avengers main floor Natasha didn't waste another minute. She pulled out her tranq-gun aiming it for Tony's throat. The small needle pierced his skin in seconds before he jerked around to face her.

As his eyes began to go unfocused, he tried to speak. "You're here for- to- The Raft." He tumbled for the ground before Natasha caught him.

"Sorry buddy. You're gonna be pretty pissed about this once you're awake, so-" She paused once she'd dragged him to the carpet. "I gotta get going."

Patting his cheek, Natasha raced for the the garage, where their jets were located, before FRIDAY could be heard. "Agent Romanoff, what have you done to my systems?

"I kinda figured you'd try to alert Vision." Natasha started out. "But it seems Shuri is just a _tad _smarter than Tony." She revealed the Kimoyo bead that had been sitting comfortably in her pocket. Once Tony had been knocked out she'd activated it to override all the controls of the compound, including FRIDAY.

Just as she'd approached the elevator, the red light that seemed to indicate a 'no access',, turned white before Natasha clicked the button to go down. With a smile, she stepped inside.

The last time she'd been here, things had still be okay between herself and Tony. With a sigh, Natasha reminisced of a time when Steve and her had been on this very elevator getting ready for a mission. Now, they'd be on the run for sure.

"Still good?" Steve asked.

"Just about to hijack his best jet." She said with a smirk, having finally made it to the garage.

"We'll give it back." Steve said which made Natasha smile.

"That's very polite of you, Rogers." taking control of the commands jet, the hatch began to slide open, before she stepped inside.

She headed for the pilot seat. Using the controls, she opened the garage hatch, getting ready for take off.

"See you in a bit." Natasha said to Steve, firing up the jet.

With the help of T'Challa things had almost been too easy. "Hopefully things at the raft go this smoothly."

"If they don't, we'll improvise." Steve answered.

As planned, Natasha headed for Iowa, where they planned to land Steve's jet(still under the cloaking device of course) until they could return to it.

"Meet me in Waverly?" Natasha said, somewhat playfully.

The open valley surrounded by dense forest was really the perfect place to keep the jet and knowing they"d be by there once they had Clint just made sense.

"Just a few miles from Barton farm." Steve replied.

Flying undetected, Steve and Natasha made their way west for Iowa. From there they would head straight for open waters toward The Raft. Scott, Sam, Wanda, and Clint needed them. It was time to rescue their friends.

* * *

After seven hours of air-time, Natasha and Steve were now just several miles south of The Raft. With the photostatic veil already in place, Steve sported an expensive suit and watch, playing the part of Tony as best he could.

"You look so." Natasha paused, searching for the right words. "Impossibly egotistical."

Steve side grinned. "So I look the part then."

"Exactly." Natasha glanced at the navigation curious at their distance from the underwater prison. "You know once they're free each of them will have to run. Just like us. I'm not sure Clint and Scott will be up for that."

Steve nodded. "But the choice will be in their hands." He pointed out. "This place. Isn't for them. Agent Everett Ross seems like a good guy. I don't think he ever intended for them to be at _The Raft_. If they turn themselves over to him, I think he'll be a heck of a lot more reasonable than the General."

Natasha sighed, not fully convinced. "I hope you're right."

Steve gave her a small grin. "Me too."

We're in range of their radars." Natasha pointed out.

"Alright, I'll take it from here." Steve told her, before she stood from the co-pilot seat and remained hidden.

Steve took a deep breath, trying to take on Tony's persona. A flash on his screen indicated someone was trying to reach him. Clicking it, a gentleman with black hair and dark eyes appeared on his screen.

"This is Raft Control. Mr Stark, the General isn't currently here."

"I'm not here for the General. I need to speak with Wilson. I have a deal approved by the General in exchange for information on Rogers."

The man on the screen gave a courteous nod. "Good luck, Mr Stark. You're clear to land."

As The Raft began to rise above the waters, Steve approached with caution. He moved the jet toward the opening hatch, as the guard he spoke with waited just outside his landed ship to greet him.

Steve checked his coms as he moved toward the hatch.."You good?" He asked Natasha.

"Just get that bead in there and we'll see who takes out the most guards. It'll be a friendly competition. Loser buys me dinner."

Steve smiled while the hatch began to open. "You got it."

"Mr. Stark." The guard said, greeting him.

"Have any of them communicated anything?" Steve to continue his charade.

The guard shook his head. "Not a word. And if i'm being honest I doubt they'll go along with your deal."

Steve shrugged as they approached a set of heavy steel doors. "General's orders. He thinks he knows everything." Steve quipped, trying to act as cocky as Tony.

The guard smirked. "Guys like him usually do."

Stepping into the control room, Steve's eye immediately caught the sudden glitch on the monitors.

The three other guards began to narrow their eyes; clicking several buttons and murmuring amongst themselves.

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem with your AV?" Steve said, acting oblivious. The screens suddenly went dark. "Hey, what the heck is going on? l" He added, trying to sound angry.

"Check the status on our AV and locking systems.." The guard who had greeted Steve ordered.

"We've lost AV and coms sir, but our locking mechs are fully operational.' One of the guards unformed him.

Suddenly the room went dark. "What the hell?" Steve said sounding as shocked as he could.

As the emergency generator lights came on, Steve dashed toward the nearest guard, striking him with a cross body punch.

As the three remaining guards moved to attack, Steve was quick to block the first punch before contering with several kicks, forcing one to crash into the control panel. Steve then turned, and with an axe kick, caused the next man to drop to the ground instantly.

Pulling out his gun, the last guard attempted to fire but Steve disarmed him before his finger could touch the trigger, elbowing him in the chin.

As the guards lay unconscious at his feet, Steve moved to reopen the doors he'd entered.

"We're in." He announced, as the doors began to move.

Natasha, who was already making her way through, moved next to Steve. "Only four so far?" She said, clicking several buttons on the control panel. "I'll catch up by the time I open up the next set of doors."

As the doors to the cells swung open, several guards rushed them; with three moving toward Steve and two coming at Natasha.

The guards fired several shots but both of them were able to avoid their aim; Natasha using her Widow's bite while Steve attacked with various aerial kicks.

As four more guards approached, Steve ripped several hornet grenades from one of the unconscious guard's pocket. He pulled the pins and tossed them toward the four, before yanking Natasha back against a wall for cover.

As the .45 Cal rubber balls thrashed around the open space, the guards groaned and yelled in pain as Steve and Natasha remained out of harm's way.

When all was finally silent, Steve moved back with a smug grin. "I'm a simple guy. I'll take pizza."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "That was cheating."

Moving forward, one of the guards that had been struck by the rubber bullets tried to stand as blood dripped from his swollen lip. Natasha gave him a quick kick to the face before he dropped with the rest of them.

"What the hell is going on?" They heard Scott say in the distance.

Sam smirked. No one could have gotten in. No one would have tried. No one but _him._

Steve moved toward Sam's cell as the two greeted one another with a smile.

"Told you he wouldn't leave us behind, Clint." Sam said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Clint, who had been laying down rose to his feet. His eyes met Steve's before he Natasha. "Well aren't you two a sight."

"Sorry I couldn't make it here sooner." Steve said, grinning.

"We'll try not to hold it against you." Sam answered

As Natasha finished messing with the projected image off her Kimoyo bead, their cells swung open.

Natasha moved toward Wanda, who let out a sigh of relief. "What's that around your neck?" Natasha asked as she used a small device to break the restraints from Wanda's body.

'If I use my powers, it shocks me."

"What a dick move." Natasha said, eyeing the device carefully as if trying to see how she could remove it.

"It's good to see you." Wanda admitted. "I'm sorry about the airport."

"Don't." Natasha started out. "I've been on the wrong side of things." She helped Wanda to her feet. "I need to get a fully analysis on the jet of that restraint. I don't want to risk hurting you, but we'll take it off there."

Wanda nodded, just thankful they had come.

As the toward the boys, Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Look- going on the run- I- Cassie needs me-."

Steve waved him off. "I've got an idea for that. And one that I really hope works." He paused glancing between Scott and Clint. "One that I think will work for both of you. But you'll have to seek out Agent Everett Ross. Trust him. And only him."

"Let's get the hell out of here." Sam said with a smirk.

With a slight jog, the six moved their way through The Raft. No longer the Avengers, most of them would be wanted and on the run. But that wouldn't stop them from doing good. It didn't matter who was after them. They would still be known as Earth's best defense.

* * *

**New York**

After the effects had worn off, Tony found himself lying comfortably on the floor. FRIDAY was quick to ask if he wanted the authorities notified, but something in Tony, possibly the regret of several of his choices, made him decide otherwise.

He knew Steve would have gone with Nat to set their friends free. He knew Ross would contact him for information but Tony wondered if letting it happen might be the right thing. He'd been there. He'd seen the place his friends had been imprisoned and it hadn't been right.

He still wished Cap would have signed the Accords but given how much control had been lost and now resided under Ross' hands, there was a tinge of doubt that those documents had ever been right.

In the end, Tony did nothing. Their friendship was over and so much had already been lost. He still hated Bucky and maybe he always would. But he was glad they'd gotten away. If he'd have killed him, the guilt would have eaten him alive.

Now, standing next to Rhodey, as he tentative walked beside two parallel bars, Tony glanced toward the tech he'd given his friend to help him walk.

"It's just the first pass" Tony said.

Rhodey nodded his head, gripping the bars as he strained to keep moving forward. "Yeah." he replied, a little breathlessly.

"Give me some feedback. Anything you can think of. Shock absorption. Lateral movement. Cup holder?" Tony said with a smile.

"You may wanna think about some AC down in-" He started to say before losing his grip and falling to the padded floor.

"Let's go. I'll give you a hand." Tony began to kneel beside Rhodey who shifted away from his grasp.

'No, no, don't. Don't help me. Don't help me." Moving to his hands and knees, Rhodey rolled on his side. His eyes grew sad before he spoke. "138. 138 combat missions. That's how many I've flown, Tony. Every one of them could've been my last, but I flew 'em. Because the fight needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And, yeah, this sucks. This is- this is a bad beat. But it hasn't change my mind. I don't think." He gave a side grin before accepting Tony's hand.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

Rhodey gave him a nod. "Oh yeah."

A sudden knock on the window drew their attentions as a Fedex driver looks toward them both.

"Are you Tony Stank?" The older gentleman asked.

Rhodey snorted, raising his hand to point at Tony. "Yes, this is- this is Tony Stank." You're in the right place. Thank you for that!" He chuckled before continuing. "I'm never dropping that, by the way. Table for one, Mr. Stank. Please, by the bathroom."

"Great. I can't wait for _that_." Tony smirked, moving to accept the package.

He looked at it, realizing it was without a sender. Raising a brow he said, "Are you reading anything dangerous off this FRIDAY?"

"No sir." She replied.

"I'm gonna take this in my office. Why don't you take five?" He said to Rhodey who gave him a nod.

Once he was alone, Tony opened the package. Inside, was an old cell phone and an envelope. Opening it, Tony sat as he began to read the letter.

_Tony,_

_I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should do_

"Priority call from Secretary Ross. There's been a breach at the Raft. Are we remain aloof, sir?" She asked.

"Just put him through." Tony requested.

"Tony, we have a problem." Ross started out.

"Ah. Please hold." Tony answered.

"_No. Don't." _Ross said angrily before Tony pressed the button to silence him.

He gave a crooked pleased grin before finishing the letter.

_So, no matter what. I promise you, if you need us, if you need me, I'll be there_.

* * *

**I am so glad I was able to update this time so quickly. I have been working as hard as I can to finish this out and move on the Infinity War, while still taking care I am telling you all a good story. I hope you enjoyed my changes as I have yet to see any explanation in how Steve broke into The Ragt(perhaps there is but I am unaware) Anyway, I just went with my own thing and loved having Steve and Nat work together(Romanogers forever y'all!). **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**We finished Civil War, my friends. We are making our way into Infinity War, but I have a little story telling to do in between. This chapter will be my take on what Nat and Steve were up to before Thanos showed up as well as how things are going for Furia and Bucky. Anyone have an awesome ship name for them? Replacing the B in Bucky for an F… lol I'm thinking that doesn't work haha!**

**Again, I want to thank EVERYONE who has favorited, reviewed, and followed. It's truly incredible that so many of you like this story and it makes me want to keep pushing as quick as I can!**

* * *

_23 years earlier…._

_Furia's heart pounded in her chest as her father dragged her across the soft earth of the forest. _

"_Father I can not keep up, you are running too quickly!" She whined, tears still streaming down her face. _

_Her silver hair was drenched and stuck to her cheeks as water still dripped from her soaked clothes. _

_Sairos' legs shook as he found it hard to breathe; the ache in his chest so deep he barely had the urge to keep going. His wife was dead. Just moments ago, Xenda had been struck by a radiation weapon and fell into the depths of the sea during their escape. He'd wanted to jump in after her, to at least retrieve her body. But the blast had struck her neck and he knew she was was no hope for Xenda, but there was still hope for his daughter. So for the sake of Furia, he pressed on. _

_Picking Furia up, Sairos sprinted between the dark trees. His breath was erratic as the sound of an approaching hovercraft closed in behind them._

"_Not when we're this close!" Sairos cried out as their family spacecraft finally came into view. _

"_Sairos!" His brother Avar called, causing him to turn toward the spacecraft. _

_With his son Cratyk, Avar pushed the throttle at full capacity to reach his brother's side. "Get in!" He yelled, stopping just to Sairos' left. "There is no time to lose! One of the Black Order is on our trail!" _

_He tossed Furia inside before jumping in. Avar sped toward the spacecraft, as Cratyk looked to his younger cousin. He too had lost his mother during the escape, and though he had not witnessed the loss of his aunt, the pain in Furia's eyes was evident enough that Xenda was gone._

_A single tear fell down Cratyk's cheek. At nine, he understood the depth of everything taking place better than his younger cousin. They hadn't just lost their mothers. In fact, it was much worse. Cratyk and Furia were seconds away from losing everything they had ever known._

_With the spacecraft just several yards away, Avar and Sairos felt a string of hope, truly believing they had a chance to escape with their children. But without warning, the hovercraft split in half; the two pieces thrown in opposite directions._

_Furia screamed as she flew threw the air, hitting the ground with a wild crash before hitting her head on a rock. Furia exhaled as everything around her began to blur. She tried to stand but stumbled to the ground with a painful cry. _

"_Fa-Fa-ther." She croaked, trying to see his face as her eyes barely managed to remain open._

_Then… Suddenly an intense heat began to build just before her, and though the world around her appeared foggy, Furia had sworn she saw fire escaping the hands of her cousin, fending off a strange looking man with grey skin and sinister eyes. But as her father lifted her from the ground everything went dark….._

With a gasp, Furia quickly sat up in her bed. a hand on her chest as she tried to relax her heavy breathing.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Bucky immediately sat up beside her, placing a worried hand on her face.

She looked to Bucky, shaking her head. "Gosh it was so real."

His brows creased as he spoke. "Bad dream? He started out. "I'm usually the one with those."

"It's just." Furia paused shaking her head. She looked at Bucky and he instantly saw the distress in her eyes. He pulled her back down on their bed, resting her head against his chest. "I've never remembered that until now." Furia finished.

"Remembered what?" Bucky asked as he gently ran a hand through her hair.

"The day my father and I escaped Thanos' attack on Zendika, our hovercraft split and crashed."

"Right." Bucky nodded, having already known what had happened as Furia had told him every detail. "And when you woke you were in space but only you and your father made it."

"But that's just it." She started out. "In my dream I remembered seeing Cratyk. He was fighting off one of Thanos' minions. It was like I saw him create a blast of fire from his hands, giving my dad and I the chance to escape." Furia sat up, looking Bucky directly in the eyes. "I've never been able to remember anything from after the crash. But I'm telling you, it didn't feel like just a dream. It felt like a memory."

"So you think it happened?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why I would all of a sudden remember it but I'm sure as shit it happened."

"Huh." Bucky said curiously. "Well if you're right then your cousin was a hero. He saved you and your dad. Kissing her, she smiled at him.

"Feeling okay today?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's been two days out of cryo and I think my stiffness has finally passed."

Furia smirked."You were frozen asleep for six months as your body remained in one position. Of course you had stiffness, James."

Bucky chuckled. "I'll tell you what, though. Last night sure loosened me up." He gave her a wink before she bit her lip.

"Last night I think I might have gotten a little too loud." She admitted sheepishly.

T'Challa had provided Bucky and Furia their own hut; that sat next to several others near a body of water, but with the other huts not far off, Furia wondered if their neighbors had heard all the excitement.

Bucky beamed, as if suddenly pleased with himself. "What can I say. I know just how to please you, doll."

"Well, you're not wrong." Furia grinned.

"Sergeant Barnes, Furia?" Shuri called from outside their hut. "T'Challa would like to see you." She finished.

"Yeah, no problem." Bucky answered, rising to his feet.

Furia was quick to follow, placing on a set of clothes that Shuri had given her months ago.

As the two stepped outside, Shuri greeted them both with a mischievous smile. "Furia." She started out. "You are positively glowing. Did you have a good evening?"

Bucky chuckled before hiding it with a cough as Furia gave Shuri a playful look. "Possibly."

"Anyway, as fun as it is teasing you both, T'Challa requested you come straight to the Citadel"

"Anything for the King of Wakanda." Furia said with a grin. She'd been playing, but in all honesty, she really cared for T'Challa. He was a good man who had treated herself and Bucky with amazing kindness. He could have asked for anything and had she been able to grant it, Furia would have done so without question.

"Good." Shuri started out. "Because Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Romanoff recently arrived and they are anxiously waiting to see you both."

* * *

The Citadel was The Golden City of Wakanda's grand throne room. Furia had stood inside this very place over a dozen times, but its' beauty was still magnificent.

The Citadel was round in structure and its" lavish windows reached from floor to ceiling; showcasing the unique architecture of the Golden City. Marble-like floors glimmered from the sun's touch as a member of the Dora Milaje stood guard every several feet against the round room, with the throne sitting at the center of everything.

T'Challa stood next to Natasha and Steve as he turned upon Furia and Bucky's entrance. Smiling, Steve looked to them both, thrilled to see Furia and Bucky again.

"Steve." Furia said in delight. "It's good to see you."

Bucky shook Steve's hand before the two hugged. "How ya been, Buck?" Steve asked.

"Pretty great since the Winter Soldier is gone for good." He explained.

Natasha smirked. "That's a relief." She started out. "I was getting tired of having to kick your ass whenever you went haywire."

The four of them laughed like old friends while

T'Challa smiled as he watched them interact, happy they could reunite under the protection of his city.

"And you?" Steve looked to Furia. "Everything good with you?"

"Great." Furia looked joyful before gesturing toward Shuri. "Shuri has been amazing. She's explained everything to me that she was doing to and for Bucky with every step. While Okoye took the time to train me with the Dora Milaje." She paused and with a grateful look, turned to Okoye, who gave a courteous nod. "It honestly kept me from going stir crazy while he was under-"

Furia seemed to pause suddenly, causing Steve to raise a brow. Her eyes went large before she spoke. "Holy shit, you _actually _admitted to each other how you felt?"

It had been an involuntary vibe on Furia's part but realizing they were together made her so unbelievably happy. Natasha held back a smirk as Steve looked toward the woman he loved.

"I was just too damn irresistible right, Rogers?" Natasha played, but by Steve's gentle and heartfelt smile, her words couldn't have been more on point.

"That won't change. Ever." Steve admitted, sincerely.

Natasha drew in a breath, but tried to conceal just how much his sentiment touched her heart. She nudged him with her shoulder before looking to Furia and Bucky. "Aww, see how twitterpated he is?"

"Seriously." Bucky started to say. "I'm happy for you Steve. Really. I am."

"And so am I." Furia interluded. "But why don't you tell us why you're really here." She crossed her arms. "Because I know you didn't come to Wakanda to give us an update on your current relationship status."

T'Challa, who had been quiet up until this point laughed. "She has been this abrasive every day since her arrival."

"You should have seen how angry she was when I mentioned a certain family problem we had with an unexpected cousin." Shuri, who had stood just several feet away, chimed in. "She looked like a wild bear at the sight of her cub being attacked, when she discovered we'd let her 'sit in a hut in the country the whole damn time' as she put it."

T'Challa had seen how much Furia had come to care for the ones he loved, and though she'd never said it, her actions had expressed it more than enough. And for that, he would always care for her.

"Sounds about right." Steve added.

Bucky touched Furia's back who rolled her eyes with a small side grin."Alright. Now that everyone's had their fun, can you tell us what's going on?"

Natasha nodded to Steve before pulling up an image from her wrist-tech. The projected photo was some kind of weapon. It was definitely nothing like Bucky or Furia had ever seen and did not resemble any of Earth's designs. At first glance one might assume it was a staff but a green energy source aligned itself along the structure, before coming to a circle on one end.

"After the battle in New York, Chitauri weapons have popped up time and again. SHIELD had discovered many of them but a few still roam the earth with the Chitauri tech being used for brand new designs." Steve pointed to the photo before continuing. "But this one. This one is by far the worst. A single blast from that staff killed eighty five innocent lives, vaporizing them to dust." Steve looked to T'Challa, signaling for him to step in.

With his Kimoyo beads, T'Challa began to play a video of the incident. "This took place in Hamburg. Shuri was able to obtain footage of the incident."

As the video began to play, a tall man clad in black held the staff in his right hand. His face was hidden behind the hood of his jacket and he stood amongst a large crowd outside the Kunsthalle Hamburg; a notable tourist attraction and beautifully constructed art gallery.

With the staff outstretched he began to yell in German, Furia looked to Bucky who whispered the translation in her ear.

"He is coming. He is coming. But I will have mercy on you all. And you will die free of pain and by one of your own. Not by him."

Pointing at the crowd the blast vaporized whomever it touched, leaving nothing behind. Furia's eyes filled with sorrow as men, woman, and children screamed and ran to avoid his attack but were unable to escape. Finally the man pointed his weapon toward the camera before everything went dark.

"The Federal Intelligence Service of Germany has contacted several other agencies across the globe in order to track him down but no one's been able to get a single trace of him." Steve paused looking straight at Furia.

She crossed her arms, knowing exactly what he was about to ask. "You want me to vibe him." She said before he got the chance.

"We _need_ you to." T'Challa added. "If he strikes again it will be another massacre. This weapon must be destroyed and he must be brought to justice."

Furia shrugged. "I'll need two things." She started out. "My ipod with an appropriate playlist, and time."

* * *

_**London**_

_The abandoned warehouse was filled with old shipping equipment and appeared to be nothing more than another building in need of demolishing, but underneath, was one of Graham Grayson's many illegal arms operations._

_Byron's hands threatened to shake from fear as he looked to the armed guard who now held the staff he had wielded in Hamburg. Byron, an inhuman, was plagued with visions of the future. Some of which had driven him mad. It was his madness that had caused him to steal the staff, and from a man who had killed for far much less._

"_You think you can take one of my weapons because you're some kind of freak who can see the future?" Graham stood beside his armed men, pointing to the staff. Graham was a tall and stocky man in his thirties. His brown eyes were stern and merciless and he carried himself fearlessly._

"_You don't understand." Byron whimpered. "Something much worse is coming and people will die at his hands. I had mercy on them! They died by one of their own and not by his plan!"_

_Graham had heard enough. He didn't care about Byron's delusions nor did he have the time. He was an arms dealer first and foremost and psychos like Byron were a waste of time _

"_Get rid of him." Graham told Jaimie, his right hand man. _

_With a nod, Jaimie dragged Byron from the room as Graham carried the staff toward his collection. _

"_Bloody bastard." Graham started out, speaking to Damien; another one of his loyal men. _

"_After what he did, the governments going to be looking for that weapon." Damien added cautiously. _

_Graham nodded. "Fucker." He took a drag of his cigarette before shaking his head. "I could have sold it for at least ten mil to any one of the world's extremists and they would have killed whomever they liked and kept it under the radar."_

"_Should we have Viktor dispose of it?" Damien asked, referring to their groups top designer. He'd taken plenty of Chitauri tech and turned it into amazing machines of death that had brought Graham millions. _

_Graham gave a nod. "Maybe he can make it into something else."... _

With a gasp, Furia opened her eyes. She'd been vibing for almost three hours as the others, aside from Bucky, waited in the Citadel.

With Red Hot Chili Peppers currently playing in her earbud, she pulled it out and looked to Bucky, who knelt beside her in their hut.

"The man we're looking for is already dead." Furia started out. "It's why it took me so long. I had to filter through other minds who remembered him."

"But what about the staff?" Bucky asked.

"That's the thing, James. This whole thing just got a hell of a lot stickier." She started to explain. "Byron, the man who had the staff, stole it from an arms dealer named Graham Grayson. He's been selling chitauri tech for years and to a lot of bad people. He's powerful. Rich. And has a lot of men protecting him."

"Alright." Bucky began, already aware of the man she'd mentioned. "Let's get this to everyone else. I'm sure Steve and T'Challa will have a plan."

* * *

Furia explained everything she had seen, with Steve adamant she leave no detail untouched.

T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Natasha, Bucky, Furia, and Steve had made their way to The Wakandan Design Group Building; standing amongst Shuri's most advanced tech.

Steve looked thoughtful, before turning to the others. "Grayson as in-?" He started out, certain he knew the man.

Shuri gave a quick nod. She pulled information from several government sources as a photo of Graham appeared in the screen before them. "As in the leader of the major crimes organization, Black Scorpion Syndicate."

"These guys are a dark bunch." Bucky added. "I was sent to put a hit on one of their men- who had tried to blackmail Alexander Pierce when he still ran HYDRA- and the guy was one tough son of a gun. One of my most difficult missions."

"So how do we stop them?" Furia asked, feeling unconvinced they could.

"It's not that simple." Natasha moved forward looking at Graham's photo. "We're talking a major crimes organization. Even if we take down several locations, they just rebuild and replace."

"But we can stop and track every ounce of their Chitauri tech. " Steve finished.

Shuri indicated that she agreed. "That is possible. The Chitauri tech have a unique signature. It reads like A.I. I am certain I can build a device to locate them."

"We should start by infiltrating the location Furia saw. It shouldn't be hard to draw in a signal from Shuri's device, by narrowing our search to abandoned warehouses in London." Steve decided.

"Give me twenty four hours." Shuri stated confidently.

"I will come." T'Challa added.

Steve looked thankful. "We'll take all the help we can get."

"Feel free to stay in one of my guest rooms." T'Challa offered to Steve and Natasha.

"This'll be a five star experience." Natasha started out. "Normally we sleep in cash only motels. It's like Googling for Yelp's worst reviews."

"It'll be a nice change. Thank you King T'Challa." Steve said.

Natasha shrugged before giving Steve a knowing look. "We always seem to make the best of it, though."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, giving the rest of them an awkward smile. "Yeah."

Okoye raised a brow, picking up on their not so subtle meaning. "Just to be clear I reside in one of those guestrooms. So try not to make the best of it too loudly."

Furia snorted, giving Steve and Natasha a little wink.

T'Challa chuckled to himself, before changing the subject. "How about breakfast?"

"Great idea." Furia said, smacking her hands together excitedly. "I'm famished."

"No wonder Zendika had a shortage of food." Shuri started out, shaking her head with a smile. "You all ate way too damn much."

* * *

Natasha, who had been exploring The Golden City with Okoye, moved next to Steve. He stood next to the river outside the city. It was peaceful and up ahead she could see several huts; one of which Natasha assumed was where Bucky and Furia resided. She understood the appeal for Steve. He had always enjoyed simpler things, and found the world moved too fast for his liking.

Steve looked to Nat, still talking on an old burner phone as she approached. "Alright, just remember to-" He paused, having clearly been interrupted by the person on the other end. Steve wore a crooked smile. "I'll check in tomorrow." He shut the phone before looking at Natasha.

"Maximoff and Vis okay?" She asked, knowing Steve only used that phone to check in on them.

He nodded. "Enjoying Paris. She can see the Eiffel tower from their hotel room."

Natasha smiled. She looked out at the river as the sun slowly began to set. "This place." She paused, taking in its' beauty. "You need to see the Golden City, Steve. It's amazing."

Having been with T'Challa all afternoon, making a concrete plan for London, he was glad Nat had a moment to just breathe. For them, it was always the next mission. There was always somebody to save and the need to stay hidden. He wanted to give Natasha a normal life but it wasn't in the books for them. But while they were there, Steve would take the chance.

"Dance with me?" Steve stretched out his hand. There was a soft and meaningful look in his eyes like he'd been waiting seventy years for that moment. And in truth he had.

Natasha swallowed. She hadn't really danced in years and for good reason. Doing so took her back to a place in her life that had stripped her of so much. The Red Room. And yet, as she looked at Steve, there was nothing she would have enjoyed more.

Her smile was wide, and this time she couldn't hold back how grand he'd made her feel. Grabbing hold of his outstretched hand, Steve pulled her close. Natasha's head rested on his chest as their feet moved slowly to Steve's gentle humming.

Natasha closed her eyes allowing the contentment Steve brought to overwhelm her. Over the years, she had learned that any mission could be her last. Life wasn't guaranteed and just because she was great at what she did, that didn't mean she was invincible. Not even super soldier Steve was invincible. So it was possible that something could separate them, but that was okay. Because in her heart, Natasha knew it would never be by choice. She loved him and she trusted that he loved her. If it was up to either of them, they would always be together.

* * *

T'Challa connected the device Shuri had made into the jet's hard drive. With several clicks, a satellite image of London appeared on the large screen.

"I've narrowed our search to six possible locations but as you can see, thanks to Shuri, there is only one that shows a Chitauri signal."

Okoye, Bucky, Natasha, Furia, and Steve all looked toward the image that T'Challa had referred to while the jet flew in stealth mode toward London.

"I am sending a schematics of that building to you now." Shuri said, each of them able to hear her over their comms.

As the image suddenly appeared on screen, Steve moved toward T'Challa. "If Graham is as smart as I think, he'll have at least two men on the roof, which you and I can take out." Touching the screen, Steve pulled the image back in order to get a glimpse of nearby buildings. "Buck I'll have you land here on this rooftop. You'll take out anyone who might sound the alarm before we can handle them. If that happens the tech could be gone before we can get our hands on it. Nat, Furia, Okoye, I want you coming from the north entrance. That way, we can flank 'em."

Steve looked to each of them with a stern expression. "We ready for this?' He asked them all. With several nods, Steve spoke. "Then let's suit up."

As each of them began to place on their gear, Furia moved toward Bucky. She touched the black vibranium that was his new arm. "How does it feel?" She asked.

He rolled his shoulder before speaking. "Good. But when has anything made in Wakanda been shitty?"

Furia smirked. "True."

Bucky gripped his rifle. It somewhat resembled a Barrett M82, but having been made from vibranium the gun was surprisingly lightweight and had even less recoil. The weapon also had both lethal and nonlethal capabilities; allowing the user to stun its' target when plausible.

Furia rested her hand on his cheek as Bucky leaned into her touch. "I love you." He whispered before moving to kiss her.

Their kiss was soft and neither of them intended to deepen it. It was meant as just a simple gesture of how they felt "I love you, James." She answered.

"We're in position." Natasha announced from the pilot seat. "Jet's in stationary mode." She finished.

As the hatch began to open, Natasha looked to Steve who was seconds away from exiting with T'Challa. As their eyes met, it was clear both of them were telling the other how much they meant to one another without words, until both Steve and T'Challa fell out of sight.

Next to go was Bucky, who gave Furia a quick wink before sprinting for the exit head first.

"We can't let the boys have all the fun." Okoye said playfully, throwing herself into the night sky with Furia and Natasha not far behind.

The air was brisk as dark clouds covered their descent. Furia put her arms against her sides and legs together, causing her to propel downward much faster. Now beside Bucky, she flattened out, separating her arms and legs to slow down.

He glanced her way silently admiring how beautiful and strong she was, still gripping his weapon, before they separated without a word; Bucky heading for the nearby building as she landed beside Natasha and Okoye. They were about ten yards off and had landed in a dark alley.

As Steve and T'Challa landed stealthily on the roof, they rushed toward two guards, who never even saw them coming. With an elbow strike to the back of the head, Steve rendered the guard unconscious as T'Challa placed the other in a choke hold; his body limp after several seconds.

"Rooftop cleared." Steve announced. "Bucky, you got eyes on hostiles?"

Bucky knelt across the roof, peering over the edge. The building was dark, with enough light for very little visibiloty, and from the outside it looked vacant, but he knew this was to avoid anyone from easily discovering the illegal activity inside. With his hands on a rectangular device intended for echolocation, he held it toward the building; sighting in hostiles with their every move.

"I've got four on the ground level, two near the upstairs office, and seven in the basement." Bucky reached for his gun, aiming for the ones upstairs.

"I've got a clear shot of the two upstairs." Bucky said over comms.

As Steve and T'Challa began to lower themselves on wires near the the second level windows, Steve gently pulled one open. As the two entered, their steps were noiseless while the two men, unable to hear their approach, had simply carried on with their conversation. They stood just outside the small office, near a ledge that overlooked the ground level. Steve's eyes looked intense, ready to make his move. "Take it." He whispered intensely.

With Bucky's first shot, it hit his assailant in the center of his chest before he took his second on the other guard. As both men began to lean forward, looking as if they might fall off the edge, Steve grabbed their shirts, pulling them back and laying them down gently before anyone would notice.

"Girls move in." Steve said softly, as they walked down the steps.

The girls sprinted for the door as Furia suddenly heard a voice in her head.

_You're here? _

There was a certain familiarity to their tone and the sudden vibe had caused Furia tolose her footing. It wasn't her that had vibed but _them_. And as she was about to tell the others someone was there with abilities Bucky spoke.

"I've got two people approaching from the north entrance. They came out of no-" He paused. "I lost sight of them like they disappeared!" Bucky yelled, concerned.

To Steve and T'Challa's surprise, two men appeared on the center of the ground room floor. Realizing one of them must be able to teleport, the guards on the ground turned to shoot at the unexpected guests; their presence alerting them of Steve and T'Challa as well.

Steve moved to dodge any stray bullets as his eyes went suddenly large. He watched as one of the men threw fire toward the building with one hand, while thr other froze the men before him. The other man suddenly disappeared; the sound of chaos and gunfire breaking out from under their feet.

Looking toward the door the girls were about to enter, the man who had just frozen the guards stood as if he were waiting for them to enter.

"Girls do not engage, we have two enhanced-"

As Natasha burst through the door first, the man instantly blasted her back. T'Challa and Steve were quick to rush him, but he blocked their path with ice from floor to ceiling.

Bucky fired several shots, but the man had already covered his entire body with ice. _You're wasting your bullets, Bucky Barnes. I had already felt your mind when I'd arrived. _

As Furia now entered the room, she gasped. Okoye was instantly blown back before she could rush the man as well. But something about Furia had kept him from doing anything to her.

With Furia left to face this stranger alone, Bucky sprinted toward the buildings edge, leaping off of it, and landing on the hard ground below. He ran as fast as his enhanced body could take him to protect the woman he loved.

"I thought I would never see you again." The man said, with heartfelt surprise. His skin was as pale as Furia's and a maroon marking ran over his left cheekbone. The building began to burn but Furia remained frozen.

Furia swallowed. Her legs seemed to shake as the noises from below continued. She couldn't believe her eyes. All this time she'd thought he was dead, yet standing before her was her cousin Cratyk.

* * *

**Wooh, I certainly left you all hangin' there! I hope you liked this chapter. I plan to move into Infinity War in the next one but there will be a few more of my own plots before it gets started as well. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

**Please forgive my delayed update I got really sick then my baby boy got really sick. It was a rough few weeks. I am really going to work hard to finish this through Infinity War. **I**s everyone getting STOKED for Endgame?! I am counting down the days! Anyway hope you enjoy my latest update. **

* * *

Furia drew in a breath while Bucky banged against the ice behind her with his vibranium arm. It chipped away in large chunks as he slowly made progress.

"Furia!" He yelled hoping she would reply, so he would know she was at least alive.

"H-how are you-" Before she could finish speaking the other man Cratyk had been with appeared. His skin was the color of pewter and his eyes were jet black. He grabbed her by the arm, and before she could blink, she felt a sudden jerk pull her body in each direction. The air seemed thin as as she gasped from the lack of oxygen. Then suddenly taking in her new surrounding, Furia stood inside a windowless room. The air was cold and there seemed to be no way out.

"What the fuck?' She said aloud. Feeling suddenly panicked, ice covered her hair and fingertips from her emotions. Moving toward the walls, she covered her hand in ice before bashing her fist against it. The impact made a harsh noise as the sound seemed to bounce off of each wall. Cringing, Furia blasted shards of ice to no avail.

Catching her by surprise, her cousin and the man who had apparently transported her there suddenly appeared.

"Furia." Cratyk started out. His pale skin matched hers and a maroon marking covered his left cheek.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked, impatiently.

"In our most secure location here on Terra. It is practically impossible to enter or exit without teleporting." Cratyk answered honestly.

"Why did you bring me here?" She could feel her own anger and confusion rising until it seemed to cloud her thoughts. She could barely comprehend the idea of Cratyk being alive let alone that he'd basically kidnapped her. "I didn't even- I thought you were dead."

Cratyk moved toward her. "I've been looking for you for so long." His silver hair was kept short against his scalp and his emerald eye was as vibrant as hers, but unlike the white gold of her other eye, Cratyk's was almost neon orange. A thin line of ice blue, that moved like a crack on cement, cut through the orange; almost a signature of the fire and ice he could wield and control.

"You are just as beautiful as your mother." Cratyk started out. "I'm sorry you spent so many years on this planet alone. The people here- they are weak, and craved the power you possess."

She shook her head. "Quit vibing me." She hissed. "Why won't you answer my questions?" She yelled as her hair began to frost. "How the hell are you _alive?" _Furia's lip seemed to quiver while she clenched her fists, holding back her sadness.

"The man- whoever he was- ripped our hovercraft in _half." _She started out. "I don't even know how my father and I made it-"

"You really don't know?" Cratyk looked surprised, and by his expression Furia began to wonder if the dream she'd had was real. She wondered if she'd had it because Cratyk had survived and was closer than he'd ever been. Here. On earth; their powers somehow connecting them.

"You-" She began to say before he cut her off.

"You would have done the same, given the chance." He said, brushing off his deed.

Looking deep into her eyes, Cratyk shared a memory. As it began to flood her very thoughts, Furia could see it play out before her like she was truly there…

_Cratyk's flames guarded Furia and her father like a wall, forcing several of Thanos' men back. The fire raged with vengeance; unstoppable and full of every ounce of anger he felt at the loss of his mother. _

_With a violent scream, Cratyk threw a blast of cold toward the grey skinned man. His sinister smile grew larger while he raised his hand to block Cratyk's blast. The boy was powerful, that much was obvious. But too few could match Ebony's power of telekinesis._

_Using his flames instead, Cratyk moved his hand to face the man. As fire moved toward Ebony at a threatening pace, he lifted his other hand to block the heat from reach him. _

_A shade of crimson seemed to illuminate the young Cratyk who was giving everything he had into the attack. Fire and ice hurled toward Ebony with such an immense force, even he struggled to hold it back. His blocked caused both the shards of ice and flames to ricochet outward, bringing death to many of Thanos' army. Ebony's feet skid across the soil while he sneered. He was impressed with his skill but was growing tired of his tantrum. _

_Without warning, Cratyk could feel his legs give out and he hit the ground. Pain began to move throughout his leg as he realized a shard of rock now embedded deep into his thigh. With the sudden impact of another sharp rock in his shoulder, his flames and ice began to fade, until he could no longer retain them at all. _

_At least twenty men lay around the young boy; their bodies lifeless from his attack. Ebony walked with his hands clasped behind his back. He smiled as he made his way toward the young boy._

_Having passed out from the pain, Ebony used his telekinesis to move Cratyk. He floated above the ground; his body moving alongside Ebony who glanced at him with the tiniest of smirks. _

"_I believe you are worthy of meeting him, and what an honor it will be for you." Ebony said…_

As the memory faded, Furia looked at her cousin somberly. "Are you- are you telling me Thanos took you in?" Her stomach seemed to turn at the thought while her skin grew cold from her anger.

"Why so disturbed, cousin? My father has trained me well and taught me the importance of balance throughout the universe." Cratyk said with surprise in his voice. He didn't understand what could bother her. His father was merciful.

"Cratyk." Furia's heart pounded against her chest. "Are you seriously telling me what happened to Zendika-" Furia swallowed, remembering her mother. "What happened.. _to us._ Was a good thing?"

Cratyk smiled. "There is much you have to learn and I will show you." He paused forcing thoughts inside her head that caused her to cringe.

There was something dark about his intentions and she could sense it. It was the way he entered her mind that felt almost painful, and yet she couldn't vibe _him._ He was connecting to her but keeping her out.

Suddenly, a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. This wasn't just about sharing his past. This was about changing her opinion and through force if necessary. In that moment, Furia knew Cratyk was no longer her cousin. He was a son of Thanos.

* * *

Bucky stood inside the quinjet with the rest of their crew. His eyes were tightly closed as he slammed his fist against the wall of the jet, the sound echoing around each of them violently.

"Damnit!" He yelled, banging his fist again.

Natasha looked to Steve as if he should say something and he knew in that moment he was the only one who could get through to his friend. The girl he loved was missing and with the building having caught fire and the sirens heard in the distance, they had no choice but to get out before being seen. But even if they could have stayed, there was nothing that could have lead them to her. Her tracker, that each of them had attached to their clothing, was malfunctioning(Natasha believed it was due to wherever they'd taken her. Likely the place was magnetic or they had a device to scramble the signal) Beyond that, they'd taken the weapons with them which left them without a job to do.

"Buck." Steve started out. He placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "We're gonna find her."

Bucky turned to face Steve looking resolute. "I won't stop until we do."

Natasha moved toward Bucky, ready to assist him anyway she could. "Does anyone know who they were? Or why they all but did our job for us?"

"He's Zendikan. He has to be. He spoke to me in my mind. The only difference between him and Furia was his ability to manipulate fire as well as ice."

"What did he say?" Steve asked.

"That my bullets wouldn't work. He'd already read my mind. He knew I was there."

"Nothing else?" T'Challa questioned.

Bucky shook his head. "I wish he had. I've been trying to reach out to Furia. She has this easy connection with me, and always seems to know when I'm trying to get her to vibe me, but-" He sighed running a hand through his dark hair. "Nothing. It's almost like she's shutting me out."

Steve narrowed his gaze thoughtfully. "If he is Zendikan then it's likely he took her because he knows her." Steve looked to each of them before continuing. "Think about it. The guy could have taken us out. Easily." He pointed to Bucky. "He even knew you were on the rooftop. And yet all of us are okay. He also left the guards alive but subdued which means he wasn't there for them. But he took the weapons-" He paused considering his own words. "He didn't view us or Graham's men as a threat. But the weapons were, which means he had the same goal in mind."

"You're saying he's a vigilante?" Natasha said, unconvinced.

"No. A guy that powerful with equally powerful friends doesn't care about the safety of others. But he might not want us with weapons that threaten his."

T'Challa looked to Okoye as they both silently agreed. "And what of Furia?" T'Challa asked.

Bucky's eyes grew large as he remembered Furia's recent dream. She'd told him how she'd never remembered a part of her escape until that morning. _Was it possible?_ He thought to himself, wondering if her cousin had been close enough would his memories vibe with her own... It wouldn't be the first time Furia had envisioned something because of another's mind(it _was_ how they met after all).

"I think it might be Furia's cousin. She recently told me she'd dreamed he had saved her and up until then she couldn't remember most of her escape. Furia has had visions before and I think she might have sensed he was close and maybe their minds connected so she dreamed of him and he found her." Bucky told them.

Steve nodded. "You're probably right."

Natasha looked toward Steve. "Okay, but even knowing that how do we find them?"

Suddenly Steve smirked as an idea struck him. "We go to someone who can do what they can." He looked to his team, smiling at each of them. "We go to Wanda."

* * *

"Why am I here?" Furia asked hesitantly. Her eyes were fixed on Cratyk who leaned against the metal wall.

The room was approximately eight feet high and twenty feet long and was lit by a single bulb hanging at the very center of the ceiling. If Furia had to guess she would have thought they were inside a shipping crate.

"It's safer here for you, until I can train you. It is better you meet Father at your greatest potential."

Furia gave him a look as if he'd just said the most ridiculous thing. "Train me? Are you serious? You kidnapped me to _train_ me so I could meet the piece of shit who killed most of our people?"

Xermo looked to Cratyk. His coal eyes glanced to Furia with a look of disgust as he spoke. "I told you this was useless. She dares to insult Thanos!"

Cratyk raised his hand to silence his companion. It was clear Xermo was angry but remained quiet. "She was never taught as we were. I was angry before Thanos enlightened me of the truth."

Furia felt her own rage build until it seemed nothing would hold it back. Her patience was all but gone as she made the decision to escape. Blasting them both with shards of ice, three pierced Xermo's chest as he dropped to the floor; a look of surprise left on his face with his last breath. Cratyk managed to block her attack, covering his body in a shield of cold. He smiled with delight at her skill, amazed she was able to catch Xermo off guard(he'd seen him avoid bullets and kill fifty men with ease).

"Thanos will be pleased! You are truly amazing!"

Furia continued to blast Cratyk with as much cold as she could fathom, hoping to at least cause him to fall back, but her cousin soon closed his eyes, invading her mind in a way she'd never experienced. It went beyond vibing and straight for manipulation. An urge to stop using her abilities began to take over her thoughts until Furia's hands involuntarily moved to her sides. She strained to resist the control but found herself falling to her knees by no choice of her own.

Looking up at her cousin, Cratyk smiled at Furia's sudden shock. Kneeling to meet her eye level, he spoke. "I can do a hell of a lot more than get your mind to think about surrendering and if you let me train you, Furia, there's a chance you could too."

* * *

"Thank you for everything." Steve started out, taking T'Challa's hand. "We're lucky to have you as a friend."

"So are we." T'Challa admitted. "I am sorry Okoye and I must be getting back but we shouldn't be away from Wakanda any longer."

Steve waved him off. "You run a country." He started with a smile "Just the fact that you're giving us a jet is more than enough help."

T'Challa then turned to Bucky, who was doing his best to remain polite but his eyes could not hold back the turmoil of his heart. "Furia is strong and I am certain you will find her."

With a small grin, Bucky sighed. "Thank you, T'Challa. For everything you've done."

"You are Wakandan now." T'Challa started out. "The White Wolf of the Golden City." He finished, grinning.

Natasha, who had been standing next to Steve, shook Okoye's hand. "Thank you both." She said sincerely.

"Good luck." Okoye said with a nod.

With their final goodbyes, T'Challa and Okoye exited the jet, as the hatch closed behind them.

Steve looked to Natasha who reached for his hand. The embrace made Steve give her a soft smile before he moved toward the pilot seat.

"I'll make contact once we get closer to Paris, Steve said to them both. Wanda and Vis have a place in Montmartre."

Natasha gave am impressed sort of grin. "How cultured of them." She joked.

Bucky, who stood behind the couple as they now took up the pilot and co-pilot seats, rested his hands on both their head rests. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

_Come on, Doll. Just give me somethin' so I know you're okay._

He couldn't stand that she wasn't answering. She'd been inside his head since the first day they'd met and he'd grown to love their connection. But now, with each attempt to get Furia to vibe him, the silence was practically killing him.

_Don't try_

His eyes jolted open with surprise. Her voice had been clear as day and though she'd only said two words before the connection was gone, Bucky could hear the trepidation in her voice. Not just for herself but for him. Furia didn't want him to keep trying to get her to vibe him.

"Furia finally answered me." He told them, unable to hide his concern.

Natasha and Steve immediately glanced back at him.

"What did she say? Is she alright? Did she say where we could find her?" Steve asked, hopeful.

Bucky swallowed. 'Steve, wherever she is. It can't be good. All she said was 'Don't Try'. She doesn't want me reaching for her." He paused as Natasha and Steve looked to him with sympathy. "I'm pretty sure he's in her head and she's worried he'll catch our conversations."

"So he doesn't want her found." Steve concluded.

Bucky gave a short nod. His eyes went suddenly dark as he glanced ahead. Furia was scared and that would be Bucky's driving force to find her. He didn't know what her cousin had done but to him that didn't matter. He'd taken Furia and now she was frightened enough to shut him out. The Winter Soldier might have finally disappeared, but spilling this guy's blood didn't have to be a command from HYDRA. This was about vengeance.

* * *

Wanda gazed out the window of her apartment in Montmartre. In the adjacent building, a mother rocked her baby to sleep as she played a lullaby for all to hear from her opened french casement windows.

Wanda bit her lip nervously. She had sensed Steve's dismay when he'd told her they were on the way and he needed her help. Something had happened and though Steve hadn't yet told her what was going on, Wanda knew _someone_ was in danger.

Glancing her way, Vision added a dash of salt to their Sole Meuniere, before placing it in the oven. He tossed the dish towel over his shoulder before moving toward her. It was clear she was worried and he hoped he could console her.

Wrapping his arms around Wanda, Vision leaned his chin against her shoulder as the two stared beyond the window. "It's beautiful here." He said, as the sun began to set, drawing colors of orange and pink across the sky.

"Mmm." She said, agreeing

"You should not distress, Wanda. Whatever Steve comes here for, be it big or small, we can manage."

Wanda released an anxious breath. She turned to face him."Someone's in danger. I felt it. I- I think maybe- maybe they're missing?" It wasn't really a question for Vision as she tried to filter through what she had sensed from Steve.

Vision touched her cheek. "Your abilities are beyond any of us. If someone _is _indeed lost, there is no better person to find them than you."

Wanda smiled, leaning into his embrace. "I hope you're right." She said.

"Statistically speaking the number of times I have been incorrect are far less than the times I am right." Vision answered with a side grin.

Wanda chuckled. "Your giant brain is showing again." She teased.

"I have watched enough romantic cinematography with you to have discovered women admire intelligence." He said matter of factly. "What was the term again?" He asked her.

She smiled before kissing his cheek and heading for the kitchen. "Geek Sheek." She laughed. Wanda poured some wine for herself before glancing toward the stove. "How long will it take? I'm famished."

Vision began to shut the blinds as he spoke. "Not long."

Taking a sip of her wine, Wanda suddenly froze. Her eyes seemed distant for a moment before she glanced toward the door.

"They're here." She said, moving to open the front door. As she did Steve, Wanda, and Bucky all stood in the small hallway.

"Well, somebody saw us coming. Must be Steve's loud feet." Natasha said, playfully.

Wanda moved aside as each of them stepped inside their small one bedroom apartment.

"Nice place." Steve side grinned. "Everything been good?" He asked, obviously wondering if they'd been spotted or followed.

Vision moved to greet them shaking his head. "We've been careful to only venture the city at night and to make certain we aren't followed."

"Trust me, laying low is your best option." Natasha pointed out.

"What happened to Furia?" Wanda asked worriedly. Now seeing she wasn't with them and taking in Bucky's expression, she knew it was her that was missing.

"We think her cousin took her. We were working on an arms dealer who has been selling weapons enhanced with chitauri tech. Then these two guys showed up mid operation, do our job for us, and took off with Furia before we could blink. One of them could teleport and the other had similar abilities to Furia."

"He spoke inside my head." Bucky added. "And I wasn't able to get Furia to vibe me for quite a while until finally she told me not to try." He paused holding back his fear and anger. "She's scared. Not just for herself but for us. Please. Help her if you can."

Wanda immediately moved toward Bucky. "Just try to concentrate on Furia and nothing else." Raising her hand, the red glow formed around her fingers as she closed her eyes. Images of Furia's face flashed inside her head as she tried to hold onto one of them in order to find Furia's mind.

As Furia's face began to fade, Wanda pushed to get it back. Her mind seemed to travel through a scarlet void as she suddenly approached a solid wall. It was a block, keeping her from reaching Furia fully.

As each of them watched Wanda curiously, they noticed her hand begin to move rapidly while her body seemed to tense.

Wanda pushed the wall with her mind, watching as it cracked at the center. The split quickly moved across the structure, breaking into several tears that spread both up and down. With a violent shatter the wall finally came down.

With a sudden breath, Wanda almost lost her footing; the unexpected face she saw appeared to be standing inches from her own eyes and was now trying to enter _her_ mind. He was angry and hated to be challenged.

Seeing her distress, Vision moved toward her. "Wanda, what's wrong?"

Wanda winced, still fast at work, as they all looked at one another fearfully. Steve swallowed, hoping that his idea to ask her for help wouldn't result in her getting hurt. Natasha, having noticed Steve's guilt ridden expression reached for his hand; intertwining his fingers with hers.

Vision rested his hand on Wanda's arms as she seemed to be fighting something they could not see.

The man's strange eyes glanced around the scarlet void but could not seem to spot her. He moved around angrily when suddenly he yelled, _Where are you? _Wanda, having successfully dug inside Furia's mind while staying hidden from the man who seemed to be invading it as well, moved toward a shut door. As the handle began to glow red, Wanda somehow knew only she would be able to open it. With her hand resting on the knob, she glanced back toward the stranger. He searched for Wanda frantically but could not find her. Satisfied that he was distracted by her block, Wanda quickly opened the door before stepping inside.

The void seemed to change once she'd passed the door and shut it closed. The area around her that had been scarlett, just like the color of her abilities, now seemed to have pigment of white-gold. With a deep exhale she saw her own breath, and though she could not feel the cold, she knew she had finally entered Furia's mind and in a corner of it that was strictly her own, without the invasion of the other man.

_Wanda? _She turned on her heel at the sound of her own name before coming face to face with Furia.

"Furia." She said aloud, catching the attention of her friends. Bucky moved toward Wanda, who's eyes were still closed.

"You found her?" He said with hope lingering in his voice.

Inside the void, Bucky's voice seemed to echo around both Wanda and Furia. Furia glanced around with a smile, grateful that by the sound of Bucky's voice he seemed okay.

_You're with him? _Furia asked.

Wanda nodded before speaking. "Furia where are you?" She asked, causing Bucky to narrow his eyes as he ran an impatient hand through his hair.

Furia sighed, _I'm in some sort of structure that has no doors. You can't get in or out without teleporting. In my angered attempt to escape, I killed the guy who could. Oops. _Furia snickered before continuing. _I had planned on using my ice to create enough to expand the structure but couldn't take down my cousin. He's like you. His telepathic abilities are strong and he's been all over my mind. _Furia held back her tears as she glanced upward with a shuttered breath. _He's trying to force his beliefs on me until they are my own. It's twisted and dark and I'm fighting to keep him out but I don't think I'll last much longer. _

"Are you telling me that you're the one who created that door to keep him out?" Wanda said, pointing toward the way she'd entered.

Furia nodded as she shrugged her shoulders. _I can't even begin to tell you how I did it. But the first time he tried to get me to see his side I was terrified. I thought I would lose the friends I'd gained. I thought I would lose- _Furia wrapped her arms around her own waist as she swallowed. She pushed her emotions aside, clearly not comfortable getting upset in front of Wanda. _I thought I would lose Bucky. Then suddenly that fear seemed to drive me enough to keep him at bay. But his voice is echoing around this space and it's getting smaller with each passing moment. Like my block wont hold him much longer. _

Wanda looked back at the door. "Then we need to figure out where you are." She glanced at Furia before smiling. "I'll have to challenge him, so whatever you do, don't leave this room."

_Be careful, Wanda. Cratyk has become a loose cannon._

Wanda smirked. "Trust me. I've been inside the mind if a genocidal robot. I can handle it."

Furia raised a curious brow before Wanda waved her off. "A story for another time." She said before continuing. "Stay here and stay safe."

Looking up, Wanda began to speaking, knowing their friends-including Bucky- would be able to hear her. "Furia is okay. She's managed to create a block in her mind to keep her cousin at bay, but in order to find her I'll need to enter his mind."

Each of at glanced at one another with hopeful exoressiona as Vision rubbed her arms affectionately. She felt his touch like a warm tingle before Wanda smiled.

"Be careful." Vision advised her. His voice moved around both herself and Furia before Wanda spoke. "Bucky, Furia will be able to hear you, if you want to say something, but be quick. I can't stay here inside her block if I am going to take this psycho on."

Bucky swallowed. "I love you, doll." Was all he could to say.

"I love you more, Jame Buchanan Barnes." Wanda said, repeating Furia's words.

With a deep breath, Wanda moved beyond the door, shutting it behind her.

Cratyk stood just several feet away. He moved around in frustration as he spoke. _Who are you_? he yelled, unable to see Wanda.

With both hands now outstretched; the sparks of scarlet dancing across her fingers, she pushed inside his mind.

The void turned into shades of black and orange. Violence, death, and self righteousness lingered in the air around her. The smell of smoke and fire filled her nostrils but somehow she could see her breath like she had in Furia's mind. But here, was both fire and ice.

_I've never met anyone capable of entering my mind. _Cratyk said. He stood before her in the void staring her down as he pushed into her thoughts. At first, Wanda had looked like a moving silhouette to Cratyk, but as he used his strong psionic powers,the color of Wanda's skin and the shape of her form came into view.

She tensed, doing everything she could to keep him back. He was strong and the fight to stand her ground was difficult. He had a way of breaking people down, and had so time and again, but Cratyk had not faced a telekinetic who had received their abilities from an infinity stone.

Pushing with all his might, Cratyk tried to bypass Wanda's attempt to keep her identity hidden.

As Wanda suddenly fell to her knees from strain, Steve took a few concerned steps forward, looking toward Nat who felt powerless. She wished she could use her skills to assist Wanda, but in a battle of telepath, she and the rest of them were useless.

Vision instantly knelt beside her. "Be strong." He said encouragingly.

Vision's sudden voice surrounding both him and Wanda in the void of Cratyk's mind, caught him by surprise and his distraction had given Wanda the upper hand. She watched as a sudden door appeared between them. He banged against the block she'd made with all his might but could not bust it down.

With a smirk, Wanda knew she'd won. Cratyk was now trapped inside his own mind and it would give Furia the chance to escape. The area around her seemed to shake as he attempted to free himself.

Behind her lay another door, which Wanda instinctively knew would lead to Furia's mind. Running toward it, she pulled it open, slamming it shut behind her. Furia immediately looked to Wanda. _Are you okay?_ She asked.

Wanda smiled. "I'm fine but there's no time to lose. Open your eyes, Furia. Step out of your block. You have to get out now. I have him trapped in his own mind but I won't be able to hold him forever!"

Furia looked around frantically. _I- I don't think I know how to leave here._

"You _can _do it, Furia. Think of it as I do. Look for the doorway. A passage back and it will appear." Wanda encouraged her.

Bucky swallowed hoping Furia could hear him. "Furia. You're a fighter. Now fight your way back to me."

As soon as Furia heard the words she felt a sudden push to do just as Bucky had said. Fight. With heavy concentration, Furia imagined a passage back, as ice began to appear on her body.

"Hurry!" Wanda yelled, as she felt her strength began to weaken from Cratyk's push to break free.

With a frantic push to find the passage way, suddenly it appeared. Furia gasped as she sprinted for the door. As soon as she stepped through, Furia opened her eyes. Finding herself back in the metal room, Cratyk was on the floor. His eyes were glazed over and his body was completely still.

With her hands outstretched, she created a massive wall of ice, expanding it through upward toward the ceiling. It pressed against the metal as pieces of the ice began to break. She clenched her jaw creating as much ice as possible as the metal began to dent and fold from the weight. The sound reminded her of a car scraping the edge of a solid wall until it finally burst in half.

Releasing a breath of relief, Furia lifted off toward the gaping hole. With a final glance toward her still unmoving cousin, she rose above the hole as the night sky now lay above her. The white snow that covered the mountain range to her north seemed to glow under the light of the moon. Trees surrounded the area as she realized she'd been taken to a forest.

The metal object she'd been detained in looked much like a shipping crate. It lay just west of a small cabin as she soared toward it. Landing at the door, she pulled it open. It looked like it had been abandoned for a long time with dust covering every inch of its' surface. Several crates of food lay on the floor as she realized Cratyk must have placed the food there ready for however long it would take to break her.

Knowing she was likely miles from civilization she grabbed several granola bars and a bottle of water. Then, with a smile, Furia launched herself from the ground. Furia knew she needed to get as far away from Cratyk as possible as she soared above the line of the trees. Flying as fast as she could, she hoped Wanda could hold him long enough that she'd be miles from his grasp.

Thinking of the song City and Clour, Furia hummed the part about _coming home_ as she finally felt as ease. For a moment she'd feared she'd lost him. That Bucky was simply a memory. Thankful for Wanda, she was free of her cousin's sick game. She was going home. She was going to James.

* * *

As Wanda's eyes ripped open with a deep exhale, she found herself back in her apartment. Vision touched her face as he looked into her eyes.

"I couldn't hold him any longer." She said, out of breath. "He's very strong."

"Did she get away?" Bucky asked.

Wanda smirked before nodding. "Yeah, she did."

"Well, can you hear her?" Steve asked. Hoping Bucky would be able to reach for her.

Shutting his eyes, Bucky tried to reach for her, and this time she answered almost immediately.

_James. _He heard her say.

_Ah, doll. I can't tell you how good it is to hear you in my head. _He smiled, feeling suddenly at peace. _Where are you?_

_I don't really know. _She answered. _It's a forest though. And a huge one at that. I've been soaring above the trees forever. _

"She doesn't know where she is." Bucky told them before heading for the door. "I'll check the jet's signal to see if her tracker is up again."

Quickly exiting, Bucky headed for the nearby roof where they'd left the jet in stealth mode.

_You okay? _He asked her.

_Yeah. I guess. Pretty shitty my cousin has become such a douche._

Bucky smirked as he jogged toward the building's entrance. _We don't have to talk about anything. Unless you want to. _He was used to her making jokes about obviously serious stuff, but was ready to hear her out if she needed to get anything off her chest. He would always be there for her in any way she needed.

_Trust me. I'll be talking about it. I'm just waiting to see you._

_Same here, sweetheart. Same here. _As he continued to make his way to the jet, all Bucky could think of was how happy he was that she was okay, but that didn't mean it was over. Her son of a bitch cousin wasn't in the clear and he was sure as hell not letting it go. Bucky was going to find him. And Cratyk was going to pay.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed my latest update. I really tried to create a clear picture of Wanda, Furia, and Cratyk's "mind battle" so I hope it made sense and you didn't read it feeling like…. WTF after. lol. In the next chapter I'll have a final close that will lead into Infinity War(I thought I would for this one but it didn't work out that way) Thank you so so much for reading and I hope you continue on this journey with me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I want to apologize for another delay. My husband and I just bought our first house(yey!) and the been Intense! Not to mention all the packing in preparation for our move as well as caring for my son. I'm sorry and hopefully I'll keep these update quicker. **

**As per usual, thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! You all are truly awesome!**

_**Review Questions Answered**_

_**cardiosurgeons: **_As I have said before, I really do try to keep the story as true to the original as my own work will let me. I hope, without giving away what I have planned, you enjoy what I keep the same, and what I don't(I know… super vague reply, but I promise to update so you can discover my plans soon).

* * *

_Cratyk rose to his feet with a rage filled cry. Ice and fire burst out from every side of him like a surge of energy. He flew from the space Furia had escaped before attempting to vibe for her. _

"_Furia" He yelled, unable to get even the slightest sense of where she was. "You're a fool!" He screamed. "A fool who chose the wrong side!"_

_He flew above the tree line with immense speed. Furia was now a lost cause. He needed to meet with his father. He needed to explain that his plan to obtain another powerful entity for his father's army had failed. _

_Thanos would have spared her if she'd have belonged to him, but Cratyk wouldn't waste another moment on the girl from his past. When the time came, her life would be up to chance now. Her life would soon be a gamble….._

* * *

**Five Months Later**

**Salisbury**

Natasha leaped onto the counter behind her with Steve leaning against it just to her right. A smirk began to form on her lips as she eyed him flirtatiously. "I know that look Rogers."

Steve turned to face her as if she'd just pulled him from a very deep thought. "Huh?" He said, having not really heard her.

She chuckled. "That look on your face. I'm all too familiar with it."

He raised a brow. "What look?"

"The look you get when you haven't seen Bucky or Sam in a while. Like a kid and his puppy."

Steve smiled and playfully nudged her shoulder with his own. "I was actually thinking about last night."

Natasha's brows raised in surprise. "You're gonna have to explain to me _what part_ of last night caused such a somber expression."

Steve was quick to reassure her. "No- that's not-Everything between us was- This was about me getting after Vis and Wanda for going out in public- not- about us-"

She waved him off. "Please, I knew you didn't mean me." She answered confidently. "It's almost too easy with you, Rogers. So gullible."

Steve moved to stand directly in front of her. His had slowly moved from her knee to the middle of her thigh before he gripped it the way he'd done the night before. His other hand pointed a stern finger at her. Natasha swallowed, as the memory of their evening began to cloud her thoughts.

"I am _not_ gullible." He said firmly. His eyes practically danced with humor as he tried to hold his serious demeanor. "Keep it up, Romanoff and I'll have to put you in line."

Natasha winked. "I certainly hope so."

Steve smile, moving to kiss her. His hands rested on her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lifting her from the table, Natasha moaned into his mouth, raising his need for her before Steve pressed her back against the nearest wall of their apartment.

"Cap." Sam said over radio. "Can you read me?" he asked, bringing Steve and Natasha to a halt. They both faced their coms system, which lay on the coffee table and had been turned up for moments just like this.

Steve faced Natashed before she smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll need a replay of this exact scenario later "

With a quick kiss, Steve smiled. "You got it." He promised, before the two walked toward their coms.

It had been a while since they'd heard from Sam, who had been secretly assisting Agent Everett Ross in discovering a man known as Primus(capable of shapeshifting and at one point had made himself look like Sam. This had caused Everett to do whatever he could to reach out to Falcon, believing he was not capable of killing three innocent people over a bank robbery).

"Steve, is this com still clear?" Sam said when Steve had yet to reply.

"We here ya Sam." Steve informed his longtime friend. "It's good to hear from you. I was starting to worry Agent Ross had convinced you to join his team."

Sam laughed. "With my record?" He started out. "Each of our interactions were in secret."

"Assisting a war criminal will do that to you." Steve joked, referring to himself.

"Either way we caught the guy." Sam began to say. "How's Nat?" He asked.

"Sleeping with Captain America, and yourself?" She stated boldly.

Steve's eyes went wide as he tilted his head a little. Although he was used to Natasha being uncompromisingly forthright, sometimes she could even surprise him.

"Took you guys long enough." Sam said. "And Bucky and Furia?" He asked.

"Back in Wakanda." Steve started out. "Turns out she has a lunatic for a cousin who's been looking for her. He found her during a mission and tried to brainwash her through telepathy before she escaped with Wanda's help. We've been on the lookout for him but figured she'd be safest there."

"Damn, sounds like I've missed a lot."

"Sure have and we've been busy trying to take down a chain of Chitauri weapon supplies. Managed to really piss off mob leader Graham Grayson. Pretty sure he has a hit on us both." Natasha informed him.

"Well, what else is new." Sam added humoressly.

"We could use your help." Steve said smiling.

"You two always do." Sam chimed. "Now. Where can I find you both?"

* * *

**Some time later**

**New York**

Tony walked several steps behind Pepper before reaching for her hand. They'd been enjoying a beautiful morning at Central Park as he thought to himself how happy he was to have her again.

"Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding." He said, trying to explain himself, as it was clear she wasn't understanding.

Pepper laughed, shaking her head. Resting her hand on his chest, she spoke before he could get another nonsensical word off. "You're totally rambling."

"No, I'm not" Tony answered.

Pepper smirked. "Lost me."

Sighing Tony spoke. "Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?"

Pepper gave a quick nod. "Yeah."

"Okay, and then you're like, "Oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do?" "Oh! Someone's watching." "I'm gonna go in my pants." Tony explained.

Pepper gestured she was catching on. "Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee."

"Yes." He said, glad she was catching on.

"Yeah. Everybody has that." Pepper added.

"Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night, I dreamt, we had a kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?" Tony paused, trying to remember.

Pepper nodded, realizing where he was going with this. "Right."

"Morgan! Morgan." Tony said, remembering.

They were only a few inches apart now as he smiled at her expectantly.

"So you woke up, and thought that we were-" Pepper started out.

"Expecting." He finished for her.

Pepper smirked. "Yeah."

"Yes?" He asked excitedly.

"No." She informed him.

Tony made a scoffing sound as if slightly disappointed. "I had a dream about it. It was so real."

Untying the sleeves of Tony's jacket, that covered his chest, Pepper spoke. "If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that."

Tomy raised a finger as if he had an excellent point to make(Pepper was a smart woman and it always took a lot of convincing on Tony's part to get her to see his side… usually unsuccessfully). "I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles."

Pepper narrowed her eyes, but wore the same smirk. "It's not helping your case, Okay?"

"No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a-" He started out before she interrupted him.

"You don't need that." Pepper said firmly.

"I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future usses, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know-"

"Shirts?" She interrupted again.

"You know me so well. You finish all my sentences." He added, trying to speak to Pepper's softer side.

"You should have shirts on your closet." Pepper chimed.

"Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Win-stone. Right?" Tony paused to kiss her cheek as Pepper laughed. "And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you."

With a wide smile and a complete disregard for the others in the park Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's waste ready to kiss him deeply. "Yes." She replied.

"I will" Tony said, as they began to kiss.

Without warning, a soft hiss filled the air; like a sparkler being lit or the fuse of dynamite trickling its way down before it explodes.

With Pepper still in Tony's arms, neither of them cared to look at the portal Dr. Strange had created before stepping beyond it.

"Tony Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me." Dr Strange started out, not holding back his urgency. "Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way." He added, trying to sound polite.

Tony and Pepper stares at him in surprise before Tony finally spoke. "I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?"

Strange sighed, but managed to keep his cool. "We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake."

Tony's brows furrowed together while Pepper gripped his hand. She could feel her nerves begin to rise like they always did when Tony was called to protect the world(and apparently the universe this time).

"And who's "we"?" Tony asked.

With a soft gasp, Pepper's eyes went wide as she saw their old friend Bruce Banner emerge from behind Strange.

"Hey Tony." Bruce said, somberly. He knew how long it had been, and he knew there was likely pain from several of his old friends that Bruce had left behind. But none of them had the luxury to explore it. There were far more important things.

Bruce made his way toward Tony. The weight of his last few hours weighing heavily on his shoulders. In his heart, he knew Thor was likely dead and the idea killed him.

"You okay?" Tony asked, seeing Bruce's distress.

Giving Tony a desperate hug, Bruce could feel his emotions taking over him as he tried to hold back tears. Something inside him feared that no matter their efforts they wouldn't be able to stop Thanos. Still, Bruce knew they'd have to try.

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

**New York**

As soon as Tony, Bruce, Dr. Strange, and Wong had arrived at the Sanctum, the two sorcerers were quick to begin their explanation of the stones.

Creating an image of the galaxy above their heads, Wong spoke. "From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence."

Each stone began to light up at the mention of their names by Strange. "Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time." Having mentioned the time stone, which was not among the otherw revealed above their heads, Stephen performed the spell to open the Eye of Agamotto. Inside the emerald stone began to light up.

.

Tony, holding back his fear, looked at the others attentively. "Tell me his name again."

"Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's him." Bruce explained desperately.

Tony began to pace the room. His mind began to race over the last few years. Everything he'd done and created had been for this. Every piece of tech and been for this. To stop his vision from coming true. "This is it." He said aloud to himself. Turning to face the others, Tony spoke. "What's our timeline?"

"No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Tony." Bruce paused, searching for the right words. This was possible destruction that none of them had ever faced before. Nothing. Not Ultron. Not the Chitauri or anything else they faced compared to this.

"He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of."

Tony leaned against a nearby cauldron. He raised his leg, stretching it as of he was about to go for a run. Despite the fear he felt, he concealed it with humor as he often did. "Did you seriously just say "hitherto undreamt of"?" He asked Strange.

Strange narrowed his eyes on Tony. "Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?"

Tony smirked. "Is that what this is?" He asked, sarcastically. He po paced his hand on the cauldron smacking it for good measure before s red cloak, floated toward him. The material slapped Tony's arm before his eyes grew large.

"I'm going to allow that." Tony announced, holding back his anger. "If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?"

"No can do." Dr. Strange informed him, as if that could never be an option.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives." Wong said.

Tony gave them both an incredulous look. "And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so."

"Stark raving hazelnuts." Strange said, like he didn't care about Tony's point.

"It's not bad." Tony admitted.

"A bit chalky." Strange added.

""A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge" is our favorite, Wong mentioned.

"That's a thing?" Bruce asked them, surprised.

"Whatever. Point is, things change." Tony said, trying to get them back on topic.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos." Strange explained.

"And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us." Tony chimed. He couldn't believe this guy wasn't getting his point.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs." Strange explained, frustrated but still calm.

"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Tony asked condescendingly.

"Protecting your reality, douchebag." Strange said, feeling his own sarcasm jumping to beat Tony's.

"Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now." Bruce said, determined.

Tony scratched his head, realizing just how much Bruce didn't know about.

"Yeah, that's the- thing." Tony began awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline." Tony admitted.

Bruce's eyes went large. What? Tony, you lost another super bot?"

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving." Tony said, still avoiding the full explanation of things.

"Who could find Vision, then?" Strange asked.

Tony sighed, his eyes looking away from each of them. "Shit." He said quietly to himself before speaking to them. "Probably Steve Rogers."

With an exasperated sigh, Strange rolled his eyes. "Oh great." He said, aware of Steve being on the run and knowing it wouldn't be easy to find someone so good at remaining hidden.

"Maybe. But-" Tony could feel himself wavering. Trying to find Steve wouldn't be hard. Tony still carried the phone Stebe had given him around. Still, it wasn't that simple.

"Call him." Bruce said, frustrated. He didn't understand what Tony was waiting for.

"It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?" Tony asked, though he knew the answer.

"No." Bruce admitted.

"The Avengers broke up. We're toast." Tony admitted.

Bruce's mouth dropped . Each of them could see both his surprise and disappointment. "Broke up? Like a band? Like The Beatles?"

"Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms." Tony said, thinking back on the Accords and what happened to Rhodey.

Bruce shook his head. He never would have considered such a thing but knew whatever had happened it didn't matter now. "Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not."

Tony hesitated, before pulling out the flip phone he'd carried everyday since Steve had mailed it to him. With a deep breath, his finger rested on the call button before an unusual rumbling began to form under his feet.

"Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?" Tony asked.

Strange looked to the strand of his hair now fluttering before answering. "Not at the moment, no."

The ground beneath each of them continued to rumble as a wary feeling moved between them. Tony looked to hold Bruce and created before they all looked to the door.

The sound of muffled screams began to fill the air as Tony headed for the door. Pulling it open, chaos ensued before him. People ran with fear in their eyes as they pushed and shoved one another out of the way. Cars became entangled, all attempting to head in one direction as a wind blew dust across the scene like a violent storm.

Tony stepped outside as a woman fell nearly at his feet. "You okay?" He asked, helping her up. Saying nothing she ran, screaming in terror.

Suddenly a vehicle crashed into a nearby pole just as Bruce, Wong, and Strange had made it outside.

"Help him!" Tony yelled. "Wong, Doc."

"Go! Got it" Bruce said, before Tony headed down the street.

Putting on his sunglasses, Tony spoke. "FRIDAY, what am I looking at?"

"Not sure, I'm working on it." She answered.

As he continued down the street, Dr. Strange followed him. Turning to look at Strange, Tony spoke. "Hey, you might wanna put that time stone in your back pocket, Doc."

As a band of spells formed around both hands, Strange replied. "Might wanna use it."

In the distance the mechanical hum they both heard grew louder with each step forward. Turning the corner of the intersection their eyes fell on the massive circular ship floating above the street.

"FRIDAY evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders." Tony requested.

"Will do." She answered.

Trying to stop the storm, Dr. Strange used the winds of Watoomb spell, casting it over the street. As things began to calm, Strange winked at Tony who looked begrudgingly amused.

Grabbing their attention a blue transmit emitted from the ship. Their names still unbeknownst to both Tony and Dr. Strange, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian stood before them.

"Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to-" Ebony started out before Tony interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here." Tony readied himself for the battle to come. He could sense that both of these aliens would be tough opponents and was glad his newest tech packed quite a punch.

Ebony looked to Strange. His eyes fell to his necklace before he spoke. "Stonekeeper." Ebony paused as he gestured to Tony. "Does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"Certainly not. I speak for myself." Magic shields formed on his hands as Strange stepped forward. "But you're trespassing in this city and on this planet." He finished with Wong emulating him.

"It means get lost, Squidward!" Tony said, amusing himself.

"He exhausts me." Ebony said, turning to Obsidian who began to step forward. "Bring me the stone."

The large alien began to move toward them; the menacing hammer in his hand scraped across the street as he grunted.

"Banner, you want a piece?" Tony asked.

"No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?" Bruce grumbled.

"That's right." Tony said, feeling confident Hulk would take this dude down easily.

With a deep breath Bruce attempted to bring forth the Hulk, with only his neck turning green.

Not noticing Bruce's struggle, Tony spoke. "Been a while. Good to have you, buddy."

"I just- I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man." Bruce clenched his jaw in frustration as the large alien now was getting dangerously close.

Tony raised a skeptical brow. "Where's your guy?"

"I don't know. We've sort been havin' a thing." Bruce replied.

Tony's eyes meet Obsidian was grunts again, still dragging his massive weapon. "There's no time for a thing."

"I know." Bruce answered, annoyed, both at the Hulk and Tony.

Tony pointed at the alien. "That's the thing right there. Let's go."

With a loud grunt, Bruce tensed doing everything to release the rage of the Hulk with no avail. Strange glanced between Bruce and Tony in disbelief.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards."

"Tony, I'm sorry." Bruce stammered. "Either I can't or he won't-"

"It's okay." Tony started he looked to Wong. "Hey, keep an eye on him. Thank you."

Bruce moved toward Wong feeling defeated and useless. "I got him." Wong said, still producing his shields.

Moving forward, Tony looked toward Cull. As their eyes mett, Tony's nanotech moved across his body until his Iron Man suit now surrounded him in the span of three steps. With a shield in one hand and a blaster in the other, Tony suddenly fired causing Cull to be thrown back.

"Where'd that come from?" Bruce asked, surprised.

"It's nano-tech. You like it? A little somet-"

Before Tony can complete his explanation Ebony created a spike of earth rise beneath Tony's feet, sending him flying way above their heads. Setting his sights on the rest of the team, Ebony unearths several trees and debris, throwing it toward them.

Using the Shield of Seraphim to protect them, Wong deflected Ebony's attack while Dr. Strange turned to Bruce.

"Dr Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us." With a pause Strange created a portal before sending Bruce and half a taxi to a nearby park.

Finally back in the fight, Tony soared beside them pushing a car thrown by back toward him. With ease, Maw cut the vehicle in half as both pieces soared passed him.

"Gotta get that stone outta here, now." Tony demanded.

"It stays with me." Dr Strange replied sharply.

"Exactly. Bye." Taking off, Toy dodged Maw's obstacle course of objects before Cull suddenly slammed his hammer into Tony's side, throwing him into a nearby building as he soared out the other end, plowing into the ground as he ended up against a tree.

Rushing to his side, Bruce leaned down. "Ypu okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?" Tony asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm trying but he won't come out." Bruce replied.

"Hammer." Tomy said, quickly shoving Bruce out of the way before Cull's weapon either of them.

Blasting an energy beam, Cull used his shield to deflect it, causing the beam to strike a tree. Bruce dived out of the way, just as one almost crushed him.

Crawling out from under the branches, Bruce began to yell. "Come on, what are you doing to me?" He slapped himself in the face several times before speaking again. "Come out! Come out! Come out!"

Suddenly half of Bruce's face turned green as the Hulk slightly emerged. "No!" The hulk yelled before disappearing.

Bruce fell back, as he took a deep breath. "What do you mean no?" He yelled, feeling frustrated.

Still taking on Cull, who had finally managed to knock Tony down, Cull raised his hammer to give Tony a decisive blow. Jumping into the fight, Peter Parker caught hold of Cull's hammer before it could crush Tony.

"Hey, man. What's up, Mr. Stark?" Peter said, smiling behind his mask, thankful he could help Tony.

"Kid, where'd you come from?" Tony asked surprised but glad for the help.

"Field trip to MoMA." He answered as Cull Obsidian tossed Peter aside.

Tony immediately continued his assault against Cull, soaring around as he blasted him with strong energy beams.

"What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, moving toward the pair once more.

"He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard." Tony answered vaguely.

Back on Bleeker, Dr. Strange and Wong continued to fight Ebony Maw. With his hand, Maw drew several bricks from the ground, molding them into sharp points. With a flick of his wrist, Maw sent them soaring for Strange and Wong. Making portals, the deadly brick enter Dr Strange's portal first, before reappearing through Wong's, as they quickly soared back toward Maw.

Moving a car to protect himself, one shard if brick sliced Maw's face, leaving a nasty cut. Angered, Maw used a broken fire hydrant's water stream to throw wong back. Flying several meters through the air, Wong hits the ground with a painful thud, rendered unconscious.

Strange snapped a whip of magical energy to bind Maw's hands and yanked with all his strength, but Maw flew forward with the pull and pinned Strange upside-down against a building, using the bricks to trap him.

"Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children." Maw said, mockingly.

Maw reached for the necklace before suddenly being burned. He winced at the pain as a blister quickly formed on his palm.

Still dangling upside down and surrounded by bricks, Strange spoke. "It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable"

Maw's eyes grew dark as he began to speak vehemently. "Then I'll take it off your corpse."

Throwing Strange to the ground, he quickly stood. His hands began to form the spell to open the Eye of Agamotto, as Maw forced utility cables around his wrists. With the spell now interrupted the Eye began to close shut, while a third cable wrapped around Dr Strange's torso moving toward his throat before tightening.

'You'll find- removing a dead man's spell- troublesome." Dr Strange said, straining to breathe.

"You'll only wish you were dead." Maw hissed as Strange fell to the ground; his eyes closing from lack of oxygen. Breaking a chunk of the road that Strange laid on top of, Maw used the piece as a carrier but the Cloak of Levitation worked its' master free of the bonds before swiftly carrying him away.

"No!" Maw yelled as Strange began to escape.

Still fighting Cull, Tony's eyes catch Strange and he floats by before speaking. "Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it."

"On it!" Peter yelled, tossing his web to soar toward the wizard to help.

Behind Strange, Maw floating above burbling debris, as Peter moved to catch them both. With a sneer, Maw tossed a billboard at Peter to be rid of Strange's apparent help. He was growing tired of these So-called Avengers and knew Thanos would grow impatient if he didn't bring him the Time Stone soon.

Stunned by the sudden large object striking him, Peter untangled himself from the mess. "Not cool!" He called out, taking off to catch up with them again.

Maw began to bed light poles in an attempt to catch the loyal cloak, before it finally snagged against one, ripping it loose of its' master. Peter, finally caught up, grabbed hold of Dr. Strange seconds before he hit the pavement. With a toss of his webbing, Peter tried to get to safety when a blue beam suddenly surrounded him. Lifting upward, Peter tossed a web at a nearby light pole to keep himself and Strange ground, but Maw quickly uprooted it. As Strange and Peter now ascended toward the ship, Peter cried out over coms for help.

"Uhh, Mr. Stark? I'm being beamed up!"

"Hang on, kid." Tony replied still throwing blows with Cull. His hammer suddenly doubled as a claw, pinning Tony to the ground as it caused his suit to short. As Cull jumped toward Tony, his blades out and ready the fight, a portal appears sending him through it.

Glancing around Cull realized he now stood on foreign ground up at the still open portal. Jumping for the portal, Wong quickly closes it on Cull, with only his hand maganing to get through, severing it entirely. As it lay im the gross before Wong's feet, Brice kicked the hand aside disguit.

Tony, freeing himself from Cull's weapon rose to his feet. Looking to Wong Tony spoke. "Wong you're invited to my wedding." Soaring upward, Tony headed for the ship. "Give me a little juice, FRIDAY." Tony asked, before his feet thrusters morphed together into a single jet increasing his speed considerably."

Inside the ship, Maw moved toward the controls with Strange's body floating behind him, still unconscious. With several clicks the ship began to leave Earth's atmosphere as Tony still pursued it.

"Unlock 17-A." Tony tells FRIDAY causing a pod to launch from the upstate Avengers headquarters with impressive speed.

"Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you." Tony demanded calmly.

Peter, who held tightly to the ship felt his heart race as he couldn't believe how high they now were. "But you said .wizard!" He gasped for air as his hands began to tremble. Pulling off his mask, Peter tried to catch his now faint breath. "I can't breathe." He said, feeling panicked.

"You're too high up. You're running out of air." Tony answered.

Nodding his head, Peter spoke. "Yeah, that makes sense." With every word, Peter's voice grew faint, until he could not keep hold of the ship any longer. Passing out, Peter began to free fall, until the pod finally reached him. It attached itself to him, becoming the Iron Spider suit. Now being able to breathe, Peter landed on a bottom part of the ship, standing up heroically.

"Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!" Peter yelled, enthusiastically.

Having reached the ship himself, Tony spoke. "Happy trails, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y, send him home."

"Yep." She answered as a large parachute suddenly emerged from the back of Peter's suit, snatching him free of the ship's hull and sending him spiraling back to Earth. "Oh, come on!" Peter yelled as he disappeared from Tony's sight.

Latched onto the hull, Tony cut open a hole and cautiously entered the ship. Looking around, Tony retracts his helmet.

"Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts." FRIDAY announced.

'Tony? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?" Pepper asked, unable to hold back her own fear.

Still glancing around the ship, Tony took a deep breath before speaking. The last thing the woman he loved needed was to hear him scared. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res."

"Why?" She asked, alarmed.

"Just 'cause I'll- probably not make it back for a while." He answered.

"Please tell me you're not on that ship." Pepper asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah. Tony said, somberly.

"Oh god. Please tell me you're not on that ship?" Pepper began to cry, the panic in her voice growing with each word.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." Tony felt his heart sink. He hated to cause Pepper pain, but knew what he had to do regardless.

"Come back here, Tony. I swear to God" Her voice began to fade as the signal began to weaken.

"Come back here right now! Come back." Pepper's voice cracked through the coms as Tony could now barely understand her words.

"Boss, we're losing her." FRIDAY informed him just as the signal finally died out.

Outside the ship, Peter managed to toss a web that attached to the ship keeping him in the fight. Clambering inside a now closing chamber, Peter took a glance toward the rapidly receding planet behind him.

"I should have stayed on the bus." Peter admitted, with an ominous breath.

With his hand engaged on the ship's acceleration control, Maw moved the handle, causing them all to move into hyperspace, with Earth now light years behind them…

Back in New York, Bruce leaned down, reaching for Tony's flip phone that lay amongst the debris of the street.

Beside him, Wong opened a portal back to the Sanctum.

"Where you going?" Bruce asked, curiously.

"The time stone has been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded." Wong started out. "What will you do?"

Bruce looked to the phone in n his hand thoughtfully before he answered. "I'm gonna make a call."

Wong nodded, understanding Bruce's words before the portal closed behind him. Pressing the button, Bruce takes a breath, hoping he can reach his old friend…

* * *

**Wakanda**

"Pay up." Bucky laughed as he set the rifle to his side.

Shuri cringed, pulling a few coins from her pocket. "I suppose you truly are the best shot in all of Wakanda." She begrudgingly admitted, having lost their bet.

Furia chuckled, wrapping her arm around Bucky's waist. "I told you he could make the shot." She said to Shuri who shook her head.

Bucky's target had been just under three thousand yards away and Shuri had been certain that not even a great marksmen like him could make such a shot. Though now, as she lost the bet, she knew she would never doubt the White Wolf again.

"I can't believe I lost fifty dollars on you." Shur said, jokingly. As a princess, such a small amount was of little consequence.

As the three of them continued to laugh amongst themselves, Furia's expression suddenly went dark. Bucky, who was quick to notice, recognized the fear in her eyes as a bad vibe.

"Doll, what is it?" He started to ask. "What did you vibe?"

"Tony- He- Ironman's in danger." She said, feeling something truly awful was about to happen to him. "A-and Peter Parker."

Over communications, Okoye projections formed atop Shuri's Kimono beads. "An alert just came from New York City. A ship entered the atmosphere before quickly leaving, with Tony Stark aboard." Okoye informed them. "The three of you must report to the Citadel at once."

Shuri, Bucky, and Furia glanced amongst themselves before immediately heading out. Bucky gripped Furia's hand as they walked, with his eyes fixed on hers.

Whatever was taking place, it felt destructive, Furia thought herself. Facing Bucky, Furia's furrowed her brows.

_It's bad_, she admitted vibing him.

_How bad?_ he asked, inside her mind.

_End of the world bad_. She answered.

* * *

**A/N**

**I feel as if the next few chapters will feel quite dark, considering the tragedy yet to come. Please leave a review if you like :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**Thank you to everyone who has left me more reviews or followed this story! It's really cool to see so many positive things! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It will begin to explain what the addition of both Cratyk and Furia will do to the final battle in Infinity War. Enjoy!**

**REVIEW QUESTIONS ANSWERED**

**I also want to address two individuals who had two very different opinions regarding my story. They didn't have questions but certainly had concerns:**

**Jezzyh89: Do not worry! Someone's opinion, negative or positive, will not keep me from writing. You're right I can't please everyone and I share this story online for my own personal enjoyment. If someone doesn't like it, they certainly don't have to. I will finish this. I promise :)**

**D00rFr4m3**

**You have a legitimate concern, and one that I completely understand. You also brought up a good point when you said "It feels like I saw the opening scene of a movie and then someone skipped an hour forward." I just want to say the difference between a movie and my story is, you get to finish it from beginning to end right off the bat. I have seen many films skip ahead, then later return to certain plots or pieces of information in the end. I had ALWAYS intended on going back to how they fell in love but wanted to do so when I thought it would be the most emotionally impactful. The problem with stories on this site is you have to wait for chapters like mine to update until the story is complete, unaware of the authors decisions. It's okay if you don't like this and it's also okay if you don't care what I have to say. You may still not like my story. Either way, we'll both survive. I just thought you might like to know Furia and Bucky's story will be told! :)**

* * *

**Scotland**

"Another ship's entered the atmosphere." Natasha stated to her team.

Steve, who sat beside her on their jet, faced the now projected alert. A circular ship, just like the one that had come to New York, now covered their screen.

Furia moved to see the image with Bucky beside her. Sam, who had been fixing a shortage in his aerial equipment, looked up from his work.

"Better hurry on that patch job, Sam." Steve admitted. "Looks like they've already found Vis."

Furia closed her eyes, trying to reach out to Wanda. As her mind connected to the Scarlet Witch's, she instantly felt her sudden horror. The image of Vision being stabbed filled Furia's mind. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped, falling forward before Bucky caught her.

"What is it, Furia?" Bucky asked, worriedly.

Furia gripped his shirt as her eyes darted between all of her friends. "Steve we gotta hurry. They found them." Furia's voice sounded desperate before she looked to Bucky. "Vision's been hurt, badly."

Natasha looked to Steve before the two punched the acceleration gears to full. "Hang in there, Wanda." Steve uttered to himself. "We're coming."

Not far away, Wanda held onto Vision who lay pierced from Corvus' glaive. Gasping for hair as he winced from the pain, Vision looked into Wanda's worried eyes.

"The blade. It stopped me from phasing." Vision said, between breaths.

"Is that even possible?" Wanda asked, looking toward his wound.

"It isn't supposed to be." Vision said, his voice sounding distorted electronically.

Placing her hand over the wound, Wanda used her energy to stitch him together. slowly closing the injury. With a deep breath, Vision spoke. "I'm beginning to think- we should have stayed in bed."

Catching Wanda off guard, Corvus knocked her aside lifting Vision into the air before the pair soared overhead.

Corvus slammed Vision into several walls before holding him against one while gripping his throat. "Give up the stone, and she lives." He hissed.

Below, Proxima moved to attack Wanda with her staff but with each blow, Wanda would immediately blocked her strikes with her red energy. In an attempt to get the upper hand, Proxima used her blaster effect from the tip of her staff. The blue force crashed into Wanda, throwing her backward until she slid across the hard floor. With a powerful leap, Proxima landed just beside Wanda, striking her weapon downward. Wanda gasped but managed to stop her blade several inches from her face; her powers glowing strong and she tensed to keep Proxima back.

As Corvus still held Vision, his threat to harm Wanda fueled Vision with enough strength to fight back despite his wound. Throwing him across the roof Vision then fired a beam from his mind stone, which Corvus deflected with his glaive, causing it to split. The new beams sliced into Edinburgh's ancient stone like paper until one was reflected back to Vision. It slammed him into the wall behind him.

As Wanda still fought Proxima, the young woman managed to hold her own despite years of combat experience that Proxima had under the Black Order. Vision's agonized cry from above pulled a new desperation from inside Wanda, who used her powers to throw Proxima toward a burning lorry; the flames having started from one of Vision's split beams. Swiftly flying toward Vision, she landed beside them both, witnessing the horrific act of Corvus using his glaive to remove the stone from Vision's head.

"Hands off." Wanda sneered, throwing Corvus back with a cast of her red powers. As Corvus fell through a wall and down a cavern, Wanda had no time to get them away. For just beside them, Proxima now stood. Recovered from her blow into the lorry, she blasted Wanda and Vision with her weapon, sending them through the air until they crashed through the roof of Edinburgh Waverly Train Station.

Having been separated from the fall, Wanda crawled to Vision's side. She tried to pull him up as she spoke.

"Come on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey. Hey. We have to go." She said, desperately trying to escape.

"Please. Please leave." Vision pleaded, knowing he no longer had the strength to stand.

"You asked me to stay." Wanda paused, touching Vision's face. "I'm staying."

"Please." He begged her, not wanting to see her get injured.

Wanda shook her head. There was nothing he could say that would make her leave. "Get up." She told him sternly.

Behind them, Proxima and Corvus crashed through the glass of the roof, before landing several yards away. With their weapons in hand, they both advanced toward Wanda, who stood to her feet ready to fight to the death in order to protect Vision. Energy moved over her hands as Wanda stood her ground.

As an express train passed; the tracks just behind Wanda, something caught Proxima's attention. By her strange expression, it was as 8f she suddenly became aware of someone else's presence. Confused, Wanda glanced over her shoulder.

With the last train car finally passed, Wanda caught sight of a silhouette on the far side of the platform. Proxima sneered, throwing her staff at full force toward the shadowed figure, but even with her excellent aim and quick thinking, the staff was deftly caught. With the figure having finally moved forward into view, Wanda and Vision finally looked hopeful. For Steve Rogers had come to help as he always did.

As both Proxima and Corvus were distracted by Steve's sudden appearance, Sam swooped in from behind, kicking Proxima across the platform and into the gated cafe. From above, Sam fired at Corvus, who used his glaive to block the blasts, just as Natasha ran in from another angle; the group attempting to overwhelm them.

Natasha grabbed for Proxima's weapon, slamming into Corvus flesh. He yelled in agony as Bucky leaped from a tall structure with Furia at his side. With Proxima back on her feet, Bucky stepped forward delivering a perfectly executed triple fly kick. Proxima did her best to block his attack but could not deflect both Bucky and Furia, who blasted her with cold, sending Proxima across the ground until she lay beside an injured Corvus.

With the four of them now standing above Corvus and Proxima, she looked to her fellow member in the Black Order in anger. "Get up." She demanded, hoping to still fight them.

"I can't." Corvus spoke, defeated. His wounds were too great and there was no denying it.

Furia's hands became covered in ice while Sam held his submachine pistols toward their faces. Steve and Bucky carried grim and determined expressions, as Bucky wielded am M249 aimed for Proxima's skull.

"We don't want to kill you, but we will." Natasha said cooly. There was an edge to her tone that showed she wasn't to be trifled with and both Corvus and Proxima knew her words weren't simply a threat but fact.

Proxima glanced at each of them, disgusted that a group of Terran's had managed to best them. Her eyes fell to Furia as she recognized her markings at once.

Vibing her, Furia's eyes went large, but before she could speak, Proxima interjected.

"You'll never get the chance again." She sneered, as a sudden beam carried herself and Corvus upward for their circular ship.

As they all watched the two members of the Black Order disappear, the glaive in Steve's hand, which he'd snatched during their encounter, was ripped out of his grip and flew up to them.

Moving to Vision, Sam knelt beside him. "Can you stand?" He asked with concern.

With the help of Sam, Vision stood. He turned to face Steve with a grateful expression. A glimmer of electricity seemed to glaze over Vision's surface and as he spoke, his voice sounded distorted. "Thank you, Captain."

With a slight nod, Steve patted Vision's shoulder. "Let's get you on the jet."

Having made it on the jet, Natasha turned to Wanda. "I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in. Don't take any chances."

"I'm sorry." Wanda started out, sounding defeated. "We just wanted time."

Furia looked to each of them. "Her name was Proxima. She's a part of Thanos' army. She recognized my markings and knew I was Cratyk's cousin."

Natasha immediately turned to Steve. "Then somehow all of this leads back to Thanos."

"I didn't vibe any further but I can promise you that Thanos won't be far behind." Furia explained, ominously.

"Where to, Cap?" Sam asked, wondering what the plan was with this new information.

Steve looked thoughtful. He knew he could trust Furia's information and for that very reason, Steve needed answers. And the best place to start was somewhere he hadn't been in a long time.

"Home." Steve answered.

* * *

**Upstate New York,**

**Avengers Headquarters**

Standing amidst some of Tony's finest equipment at the Avenger's HQ, Rhodey sighed. He was growing tired of his conversation with Secretary Ross amd formal General. This wasn't the time to worry about past crimes but he knew a bonehead like Ross would never see reason.

"Still no word from Vision?" Asked Ross, impatiently. His holographic image only made Rhodey's urge to punch the guy stronger.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh." Rhodey answered.

"On a stolen quinjet with six of the world's most wanted criminals." Ross added coldly.

"You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?" Rhodey retorted.

"My God, Rhodes, your talent for horseshit rivals my own." Secretary Ross gave James. snide look, as if not even all Rhodey's service could earn his trust.

Rhodey's expression grew cold, his patience long gone. "If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here."

Ross borrowed his eyes before he spoke. "I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel."

Rhodey scoffed. His hand gestured towards his mechanical brace as he spoke. "That's right. And I'm pretty sure I've paid for that."

"You have second thoughts?" Ross questioned, suspiciously.

With his arms crossed Rhodey gave Ross and unwavering look. "Not anymore."

Catching Rhodey's attention the six fugitives Ross had mentioned moments before, with Vision being supported by Sam, make their way into the room. Rhodey had been too distracted by see his unwanted conversation with Ross to see the alerts of their entrance but did nothing to hold back his smirk. He needed all the help he could get and now Rhodey looked at some of the most qualified people to do so.

"Mr. Secretary." Steve said confidently. There was an edge to his expression and it was clear he didn't give a rats ass what Ross was going to say or think.

"You got some nerve. I'll give you that." Ross sneered.

"You could use some of that." Natasha fired back.

"The world's on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?" Secretary Ross said, coldly.

Furia could feel her anger toward this idiot rising but knew this wasn't her fight. Not really. And she trusted Cap to say the right thing, along with everybody else standing beside him.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight." Steve took a step forward with his eyes fixed on Ross. "And if you wanna stand in our way- we'll fight you, too"

Ross turned to Rhodey; his face full of the arrogance he constantly flaunted. "Arrest them."

"All over it." Rhodey said as he swiped Ross' projection aside, ending the call. Looking toward Steve and Natasha, Rhodey smiled. "That's a court-martial." He started off before Steve and Rhodey hugged. "It's great to see you, Cap."

"You too, Rhodey." Steve said with a small but meaningful smile.

Natasha then stepped forward, embracing Rhodey as well.

"Well. You guys really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years." Rhodey said, playfully.

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star." Sam chimed.

"Speak for yourself." Bucky started to say with a side grin. "Furia and I didn't mind our view of the Golden City."

Rhodey crossed his arms with a raised brow. "No shit. After King T'Challa's grand reveal, Wakanda's kingdom makes Tony's place look like a Motel 6."

"Uh, I think you look great." Bruce said awkwardly as he entered the room from behind Rhodey. "Uh- yeah- I'm back." He stammered as his eyes seemed to lingere on Natasha a little longer than Steve cared for.

Swallowing, Steve pushed aside his own jealousy, certain that he had nothing to fear. Natasha and him were in love and whatever she had felt for Bruce wouldn't come between them. He trusted that as much as he trusted Nat to have his back in a fight.

"Hi Bruce " Natasha said with a smile. She was glad to see he was okay.

Bruce's shoulders hunched a he looked to the floor before he glanced back to Natasha. "Nat."

Sam leaned toward Furia and Bucky before he spoke under his breath. "This is awkward."

Bucky, who didn't understand Sam's comment looked to Furia. He was certain she could fill him in if she'd already vibed the situation.

_Nat used to have feelings for Bruce. He not only shot her down but did so by disappearing for years without a trace. _She explained in his mind.

_Ouch. _Bucky responded.

* * *

Having made there way into another room, the group made themselves comfortable as Rhodey and Bruce explained what they'd missed.

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodey said to each of them.

"And they can clearly find us." Wanda added.

Bruce looked to his friends. A certain fear seemed to linger in his eyes as he spoke. "We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?"

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest." Natasha explained.

"Who's Scott?" Bruce asked, to no one in particular.

"Ant-Man." Bucky answered.

Furia smirked. Scott was a plucky fellow with a good heart and as she looked around the room she knew they could use his disposition right about now.

Bruce looked surprised. "There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?" He shook his head trying to refocus. "Okay-look. Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he- he gets- Vision's Stone." His eyes met Vision's. Bruce had faced many trials alongside these people. But something inside him wouldn't settle and he struggled to contain his own trepidation(perhaps it was the fact that Hulk was refusing to make an appearance, he considered to himself, and therefore he felt useless).

"Well, then we have to protect it." Natasha said, matter-of-factly.

"No we have to destroy it." Vision countered. He' rose to his feet, still a little weak from the last fight. "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps-" Vision moved toward Wanda. His eyes pleaded with her as her mouth fell open in realization. "Its molecular integrity could fail."

"And you with it." Wanda started out, shaking her head. "We're not having this conversation."

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." Vision reasoned.

"That's too high a price." Wanda swallowed. She could already tell Vision would do what he could to convince her but her heart wasn't willing.

Vision reached for Wanda's arms, turning her to face him once again. His hands touched her face before he spoke. "Only you have the power to pay it."

Wanda exhaled, walking away from him in distress. "Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him." Vision said, to each of them this time.

"But it should." Steve started out. "We don't trade lives Vision."

Vision moved toward Steve, surprised by his words. "Captain, seventy years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is this any different?"

Steve took a breath, but before he could speak Bruce interjected. "Because you might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. JARVIS., Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?" Wanda asked, trying to get a handle on his words and suddenly feeling hopeful.

"I'm saying that if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts." Bruce explained further.

"Can we do that?" Natasha asked.

Bruce shook his head. "Not me. Not here."

Rhodey shook his head. He didn't want to be the downer in the group but also knew they needed to be realistic. "You better find someone, and somewhere fast. Ross isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back."

Bucky smirked as he looked to Furia. She knew exactly what he was about to say and hadn't even vibed him. To them, it was the best place on earth. To them, it was home.

"I know somewhere." Bucky announced.

* * *

**Several jumps away from Titan**

Still inside his spacecraft, Ebony moved to stand before Dr. Strange, who floated horizontally. He faced the ground both restrained and surrounded by dozens on glass-like needles that slightly resembled icicles.

"All the time I've served Thanos, I've never failed him. If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be- judgement."

A single needle began to press itself into Strange's flesh, which caused a subcutaneous white glow. Strange began to twitch as the pain caused him to cry out.

"Give me- the stone." Ebony demanded.

Behind Ebony, Tony remained quietly hidden as he cultivated a plan. Catching him by surprise, the Cloak of Levitation tapped Tony on the shoulder unexpectedly, causing him to raise a hand blaster before he realized what it was.

"Wow you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?"

'Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty." Peter started out, catching the attention of both Tony and the cloak as he lowered himself down.

Tony's eyes went large in frustration. He began to feel like an irritated father, and his words began to come out that way, as they often did with Peter. "You should not be here."

"I was gonna go home-" Peter began getting cut off.

"I don't wanna hear it." Tony said, sounding more perturbed by the second

"But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way." Peter whined.

Tony faced the ground. "And now I gotta hear it."

The Cloak shook its collar in sympathy and shrugged.

"And I kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here." Peter raised a hand at Tony with his last words.

Tony's eyes grew furious as he took a couple steps toward the young man. 'What did you just say?

Peter cringed, realizing his own words. "I take that back. And now I'm here in space."

"Yeah." Tony stated, looking incredibly annoyed. He moved to stand right next to Peter. "Right where I didn't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's a one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend like you thought this through. You could not have possibly thought this through."

"No I did think this through." Peter was beginning to sound more like a child having a tantrum by the second to Tony and as the idea of facing Thanos filled his mind, Tony wished he had a way to send Peter home.

Tony shook his head. "You could not have possibly thought this through."

"It's just- You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man when there's no neighborhood." Peter looked to Tony waiting for his response. For a moment, it looked as though Tony might have been changing his tune, before his stern expression returned. "Okay. That didn't really make any sense, but you know what I'm trying to say."

Tony sighed knowing there was nothing he could do and at the moment he needed to save Strange. So for now, he would utilize his help until he could figure something out. Come on. We got a situation." Tony lead Peter toward the edge to oversee Strange being tortured by Ebony. "See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go." He had been testing him. Trying to prove that Peter couldn't handle everything he'd gotten himself into.

But Peter had always been clever, and after just a few seconds of observation he was quick to counter. "Um. Okay, ." Standing upright, Peter looked to Tony. "Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie, Aliens?"

Down below, Ebony smirked. He knew the pathetic terran with quaint abilities would not last long. "Painful aren't they?" He started out. They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them-" He paused as the sudden thump from behind him caught his attention.

Iron Man stood his ground, aware the aliens telekinesis could be trouble, but the kid did have a solid plan that had the potential of being a game changer. "Could end your friend's life in an instant." Ebony finished as he stared Tony down.

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy." Tony admitted.

As Ebony began to walk slowly toward Tony, he beckoned several large metal objects toward Iron Man before seaking; the object ready for their assault upon Ebony's command. "You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."

With a smirk, Tony spoke. "Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies."

Firing a shoulder arrow toward the side of the ship, the impact created a hole that caused everything in its' wake to be sucked out. Before Maw could even react, he was already outside in the cold silence of space as death followed mere seconds later.

The depressurization also sucked Dr. Strange free of the needles, but as he headed for the hole, the cape attempted to save him, but could not keep its' grip. Peter then shot a web that caught hold of Strange just inches before he lost his life but the object Peter held in his other hand, to keep them safe inside the ship, had broke free as they both headed toward space. Just before Peter was outside his spidey-suit activated long spikes that resembled sider legs. They gripped the ship with such intensity. they managed to keep them inside.

"Yes! Wait what are those?" Peter yelled with enthusiasm. He leaped backward pulling them both back inside while Iron Man began to spray nanites, covering the hole as the area around them began to stabilize.

With a thud, Dr. Strange hit the floor, He shook his head trying to recover and doing a good job of concealing the disarray he'd felt just moments before.

Peter, who had turned to look at Strange's clock smiled. "Hey, we haven't officially met."

The cape ignored Peter's hand and flew toward Strange, who looked at Tony; his helmet now retracted. "We've gotta turn this ship around."

Tony sighed. "Yeah. Now he wants to run. Great plan."

Stephen narrowed his eyes. He would have preferred to deal with the Hulk, who seemed like a much more reasonable man than Tony. "No, I want to protect the stone." He said, impatiently.

Tony moved toward a viewpoint of space, noticing they were now in hyperspeed. He knew then the ship must have been in autopilot. He glanced at Stephen before finally speaking. "And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead, I'm listening."

"For what? Nearly blasting me into space?" Strange replied.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Who just saved your magical ass?" He paused, pointing toward his chest. "Me."

Dr. Strange sighed. He was getting more annoyed by the second. "I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet."

"Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused." Tony had almost enjoyed how easily he'd been able to get under Stephen Strange's skin. He wondered if Stephen was used to being the smartest guy in the room, and hated the challenge.

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you." Strange replied, snarkily.

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup." Tony pointed out.

Peter almost felt offended. "I'm back up." He said, reminding both Stephen and Tony that he was there with them; their egos having distracted themselves for a moment.

Tony shook his head. "No, you're a stowaway." He wiggled his finger between himself and Dr. Strange. "The adults are talking."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. Wh-what is he, your ward?" Strange asked sarcastically.

"No. I'm Peter, by the way." Peter answered.

"Dr. Strange." Stephen replied.

"Oh, we're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then." Peter stated clumsily.

Ignoring Peter's embarrassing himself, Tony spoke. "This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot."

Stephen moved closer to Tony before speaking. "Can we control it? Fly us home?" For a moment, Tony looked distant, and Strange wondered if he'd heard him at all. "Stark?"

"Yeah?" He finally answered.

"Can you get us home?"

"Yeah I heard you. I'm thinking" Tony paused, and by his expression it was clear he had an idea" 'm not so sure we should.

Stephen's eye went large as Tony's apparent idea sunk in. "Under no circumstance can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here."

Tony stalked over toward Stephen; the frustration in his eyes had started to grow. "No. It's you who doesn't understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he's back!" Tony paused. His heart pounded in his chest as the last few years passed over his mind. He couldn't let Thanos win. He'd already taken so much from Earth as it was. Restraining his fear, Tony continued. "And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you concur?"

Dr. Strange paused, contemplating Tony's idea. Taking the fight to Thanos might give them the upperhand, and for once he felt like he agreed with Tony. "Alright, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand. If it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone- I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it."

Tony blinked, nodding his head with a hint if sarcasm in his eyes. Nice. Good. Moral compass. We're straight." Moving toward Peter, Tony gently tapped Peter's shoulders in a formal manner as if to dub him a knight. "Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now." Tony said, not able to look Peter in the eyes as he did. It hadn't been what he had wanted for Peter but now there was no going back.

Peter's eyes lingered on Tony for a moment, taking in the magnitude of his words. With a deep breath, he looked fiercely determined. Not only to prove himself but to be ready to take down the biggest bad he'd ever faced….

* * *

Furia created a small blade of ice in her hand as Bucky gripped his combat blade. He circled her as Bruce smirked watching the two train as they made their way to Wakanda.

"Think you still remember what I taught you?" Bucky side grinned, as he flipped the blade expertly in his hand.

She motioned him toward her with her fingers. "Why don't you find out, James?"

With a quick side step, Bucky was suddenly just inches from her left. He swung the knife toward her side as she used her makeshift blade to block his blow. But Bucky was trying to catch Furia off guard as he launched several attacks with twice the speed of his first. Managing to block the first, Furia fumbled back. Her eyes went wide as she could hardly see his movements, let alone block them. With a gasp, Furia watched as Bucky faked a jab at her chest, which seemed to shield itself with her ice on instinct.

Bucky smirked, grabbing Furia's arm to make sure she stayed on her feet. He knew despite her best effort she would never be as fast as him, but was grateful to see her instincts to survive were always so strong.

Furia smiled, thankful for not only the distraction, but an opportunity to see James' impressively sexy smile. "Okay, so you're still better at hand to hand combat than me." She giggled.

"And I hold that title with pride, doll." Bucky winked.

"Are you two done risking damage to my jet?" Natasha said with a grin as she sat next to Steve in the pilot seat.

Bucky pulled Furia onto his lap as he sat down. "For now." He joked.

"Well if something happens to the jet, maybe T'Challa can hook us up with one of his." Sam said, who was seated just left of Bucky and Furua, as he avoided watching the two kiss.

Wanda, who enjoyed Bucky and Furia's interactions, reached for Vision's hand. She gripped it, smiling at him. "You shouldn't worry, Vis. I know they'll be able to help."

Vision looked distant. His eyes carried the fear of Thanos' attack as he turned to look at Wanda. "I hope you're right." He answered, wishing she would just destroy the stone already.

Rhodey, who had been sitting next to Bruce, suddenly took in the doctor's pained expression. Bruce, who had been looking between Steve and Natasha, sighed. He ran a hand through his hair before leaning forward in his seat.

Careful not to let the others hear, Rhodey leaned toward Bruce. "Did you think she'd be waiting all these years?" He said, honestly.

Bruce looked up suddenly, surprised by Rhodey's words. "Well- I- I mean, no- I guess not." He said awkwardly.

Rhodey nodded his head toward Steve. "Look, if anyone is going to have her, aren't you glad it's him?" He paused, letting his words sink into Bruce's mind. "Who would possibly treat her better than Captain America?" He added.

Bruce sighed. Unable to argue with that. His eyes lingered on Natasha for a moment as he realized just how much he'd given up when he'd left. As he was about to reply, Furia's deep gasp turned his attention to her.

She stood, clenching the side of her head. Bucky was quick to stand beside her as he touched her back. "Furia, what is it?" He asked.

Everyone turned to face her as Furia continued to wince in pain. Natasha glanced toward Steve whose eyes narrowed on the young woman.

Wanda stood, rushing toward her. She touched her arm before reaching out to her mind. An image of Furia's twisted cousin flooded her thoughts as Wanda stumbled back.

"What the hell is going on?" Bruce asked, as Furia continued to struggle with something none of them could see.

"He's trying- he- wants- inside my- my head." Furia struggled to speak.

"You gotta fight it." Bucky said, gripping her arms. "You can do this."

Wanda looked to each of them. "It's Cratyk. He's trying to tear down the block she made. He wants inside her head."

"Who the hell is Cratyk?" Rhodey asked no one in particular. He shook his head in anger. There was always one problem after the other.

"Her cousin." Steve added. He was already on his feet and monitoring Furia very carefully. Over the last couple years he had truly come to care for her. She'd fought so willingly at his side and had now become apart if his family. His eyes fell to Bucky who still gripped her tight, hoping she would fight hard enough to get passed the son of a bitch he still wished to gut like a fish.

Wanda's hand began to move in an odd pattern as the red glow danced around her fingers. She closed her eyes entering Furia's mind, ready to assist her.

Instantly Wanda saw the wall that had been built to keep Cratyk out. The void around her shimmered of gold and white and the air was quite cold.

Looking to her left, Wanda saw Furia who rested on her knees. Her hands were pressed against the cold ground as she seemed to be fighting with all her might. The room began to shake as Wanda could feel Cratyk's desperate push to break passed the wall.

With a sudden turn, Wanda faced the door. Her eyes were filled with rage as her red energy began to surround Furia's wall like a second barrier.

She could feel his rage and insistent to tear through as Wanda got a glimpse of his goal. Cratyk was determined to find them and thought if he could, he might be able to control Furia and use her against them.

"Like hell." Wanda said as her red power flowed all around now.

Bucky, who still gripped Furia touched her face. "Furia, can you hear me?"

His voice echoed around both Wanda and Furia as she tried to stand to her feet. "He feels- more desperate. He- needs to do this. This anger. It's clouding my ability- to stop him." Furia explained.

Wanda reached for her hand. while the other still released her power as she strained at the force or Cratyk. She too began to feel his power. Somehow it was stronger. But she'd been training hard since she encountered him, and it had paid off. "Remember what I taught you." She said, pulling Furia up. "Separate his mind from your own."

Natasha looked over her shoulder; still navigating the jet while Steve stood next to Bucky.

"What the hell is going on?" Rhodey said as he watched the scene in astonishment.

"Cratyk has strong psionic abilities." Vision started out. "This is not the first time he has attempted to infiltrate Furia's mind."

Bruce, who had been quiet but fearful up until this point, looked to Steve. "What can we do?" He asked, feeling so helpless.

Steve now held Natasha's hand; the two of them already familiar with the feeling Bruce was dealing with now. "It's up to Furia and Wanda now. All we can do is hope." Steve answered.

As Furia now stood beside Wanda in the void of her mind, her brrathing began to normalize as she started to gain composure. She could still feel Cratyk's desperate malice trying to break her but the feel of Bucky's arms on her skin and Wanda's words had helped her get passed it. She looked at the wall that still kept him out as she realized despite his sudden new strength he hadn't broken through.

As the two of them returned from Furia's mind, Furia looked to Bucky who kissed her vehemently. Pulling away, his intense blue eyes looked into hers with great concern. "You okay, doll?"

She didn't answer. Her first words were much more important than her own feelings. "I saw a piece of Cratyk's mind as he tried to break into mine. Thanos did something to him with the power stone. It enhanced his ability. He plans on breaking any mind he can to use against us. And he's bringing an army with him."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I am SO EXCITED to share this next chapter with you. I really took my time writing this as I had my own twists and turns to add to this part of the tale. With the addition of Cratyk, I think it makes the battle of Wakanda all the more challenging! This split into either two or three chapters we shall see! Really hope you enjoy this! Please keep the reviews coming! I take everyone's opinion very seriously and do try to respond with explanations and answers, even to those who don't like where something is going! I want to interact with my readers! Also, I want to apologize to those who had to read the first update of Chapter 11. Somehow it showed the wrong chapter to an entirely different story of mine but it didnt show up on my end. Either way I am sorry and thank you to those who notified me. **

**Review Questions/Concerns Answered**

**Lucien The Lostlight: Ugh, I miss being able to give you all updates that quickly too! My baby boy just keeps on growing and getting into everything. I am limited to writing while he's asleep or with his grandparents and it makes it tough for me to have free time. I apologize for the time in between chapters and hope you stick with me till the end despite this! I appreciate every chapter you've read and every opinion you've shared!**

* * *

**Wakanda**

Okoye walked beside T'Challa with the Red Guard behind them. Steve Rogers' jet had just touched ground on the landing pad before them. She watched as Steve and those with him began to exit the jet. With a small smirk, Okoye raised a brow. "When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world- this is not what I imagined."

T'Challa turned to his long time friend. "And what did you imagine?" He asked.

"The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks."

Natasha walked alongside Steve with Bruce and Rhodey beside them. Wanda gripped Vision's hand as they stood beside Furia and Bucky, while Sam took up the rear.

Bruce leaned toward Rhodey before whispering. "Should we bow?" He asked.

Rhodey narrowed his eyes, speaking in a serious tone. "Yeah, he's a king."

Steve smiled, having finally reached T'Challa's side. "Seems I'm always thanking you for something."

The two shook hands as T'Challa waved him off. Their friendship meant a great deal to him, and T'Challa knew had he needed help, Steve would do the same for him.

As Bruce now stood beside Steve and Natasha, he gave T'Challa a deep bow while Rhodey gave him a playfully shocked expression. "What are you doing?" He mocked..

T'Challa raised a hand to dissuade Bruce. "Uh- we don't do that here."

Bruce gave Rhodey an annoyed look who playfully grinned in return.

T'Challa turned toward Bucky and Furia with a wide smile. "It is good to see you both."

Bucky embraced Wakanda's king in a warm hug, slapping his back affectionately. "Same here, T'Challa. Feels like we came back home."

"So how big of an assault can we expect?" T'Challa asked as the group began to walk toward the administrative building.

"Uh, sir, I think you can expect quite a big assault." Bruce answered.

"How we lookin'?" Natasha asked, hoping their numbers were great.

"You will have my King's Guard, the Border Tribe, and the Dora Milaje."

"Good." Furia started out. "We're going to need it."

Having made it to Shuri's lab, with Rhodey and Sam staying outside for Recon, the young scientist scanned Vision's stone as he lay on an examination table. Flipping her hand over, she carefully studied the projected image over her palm.

"Whoa. The structure is polymorphic." She said, sounding surprised.

Bruce moved toward her. "Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially."

Shuri gave him a smirk. "Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?"

Vision looked toward Bruce as if he wondered the same thing.

Bruce shrugged in embarrassed uncertainty. "Because- we didn't think of it."

With a side grin, Shuri nodded. "I'm sure you did your best."

"Can you do it?" Wanda asked, hopeful.

Shuri gave her a curt nod. "Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. She turned to T'Challa before finishing. "It will take time, brother."

"How long?" Steve asked.

"As long as you can give me." Shuri admitted. She turned toward Furia before continuing. "Now, what kind of family drama are _you_ bringing?"

"My cousin Cratyk. He is telepathic, but Thanos has enhanced his ability somehow with the power stone. He wants to try to control one of us, in order to stop us. He doesn't just want us to fail, he wants to destroy us piece by piece, especially me."

"Sounds like a nice guy." Bruce stated, sardonically.

"It _sounds _like he could be a lot of trouble for us." Natasha added, crossing her arms in concern. "We can't expect Wanda to keep him at bay on her own."

"Perhaps she doesn't have to." Shuri chimed in. She pulled up an old scan she had taken of Furia's brain activity from her kimono beads and continued. "You see, I saved some previous studies of Furia's cerebral scans when her abilities are active. In each analysis, the limbic system is what illuminates the most; as if her abilities are somehow strongly connected with her emotions." Shuri paused as if she were in deep thought for a moment before continuing. "Perhaps your previous trainings with Wanda, and myself, to strengthen your ability to penetrate another mind were simply approached incorrectly. Perhaps we should consider your strong need to protect those you love and forget cerebral penetration altogether. Instead, we attempt to strengthen your mental ability to guard the minds of others."

Steve moved forward, glancing at Furia momentarily before addressing Shuri. "Do you think it would work?" He asked.

"I do." Shuri replied confidently.

"We need to work fast." Natasha started out. "Wanda, why don't you do your thing to Bucky while Furia tries to keep you out." She gave Wanda a hard expression and stepped toward her. "Try- scaring the hell out of her. If you get what I mean." She looked toward Bucky's weapon and then back toward Wanda. "Motivate her."

Wanda, having understood Natasha's implication waved her hand toward Bucky, who looked at her curiously. Suddenly, a streak of scarlett passed over Bucky's eyes. He removed his hand gun from its holster, quickly cocking his Sig Sauer P320, before pointing the weapon at his own head.

"What the shit are you doing, Wanda?" Furia yelled, rushing toward Bucky.

"Woah! Hey- that's a bit extreme!" Rhodey yelled as Bruce let out a few surprised curse words.

Steve looked to Natasha."What are you two getting at?" He asked her sharply.

Natasha placed a hand on Steve's chest. Her eyes looked deeply into his as she spoke quickly but soft. "Trust me on this, Rogers."

He shook his head; his eyes darting between the woman he loved and one of his best friends(who currently held a gun to his own head). It seemed a bit extreme but he knew they had to work fast. And if one thing would push Furia's ability, especially after what Shuri had said, it was Bucky. With an exaggerated sigh Steve backed down, allowing the situation to play out.

The team began to argue amongst themselves whether this was really the right choice; some in favor while the others were strongly against it. As the arguing continued, Furia felt a rush of both fear and anger pass over her.

"Has everyone suddenly lost their minds?" Furia yelled, with her hand on Bucky's chest. His face was blank, and all Furia could think about was his time under the control of HYDRA. Her face grew cold as both her hair and hands were now covered in frost.

"Come on, Furia. If you want Wanda out of his mind, keep her out." Natasha pushed.

Okoye glanced toward T'Challa with uncertainty. She didn't like this approach, but T'Challa gave her a reassuring look, trusting their decision.

With a deep breath, Furia pushed herself deep into Bucky's mind. At first, everything felt hazy and with her eyes closed she could almost envision a red fog covering his every thought. Thinking back on Wanda's words, Furia focused on the haze, hoping she could separate it from Bucky's mind. The same principle had worked to keep Cratyk out and she tried to trust it would then too.

Furia pulled toward Bucky's thoughts; finally seeing a memory of herself. It played through her mind like a film, as she saw Bucky touching her face before kissing her lips. Confident she had vibed the difference from the haze and his thoughts she attempted to build a wall between them. Almost instantly, the two parted, until Bucky's own voice brought Furia out of the vibe.

He leaned forward while Furia looked at him with concern. "You okay, James?" She asked, touching his face?"

He blinked several times before looking at her. "Uh- I think- I think so."

Wanda tried to push her way back into his mind as Bucky quickly flinches. Furia's mouth pursed into a hard line before she spoke. "Seriously?" She hissed, as she vibed Bucky once more, hoping to keep Wanda out this time.

Wanda smiled before her eyes snapped open. "I can't get in." She chirped as the others seemed to relax.

Natasha gave Steve a wink as she kissed his cheek, thankful he'd trusted her instincts. "Remember this moment." She started out with that all to familiar smirk she often gave Steve. "Romanoff always knows best."

Steve chuckled before kissing her forehead as Shuri moved to stand next to Furia, before running new scan over her. "Just as I suspected." She showcased the image which revealed Furia's brainwaves as the same parts illuminated. A small red chime suddenly chirped grabbing Shuri's attention before her eyes went large. She quickly swiped it away before anyone had the chance to read it, doing what she could to compose herself.

Furia raised a brow, curious as to what she'd seen and was about to ask before Okoye's kimoyo beads gave an alert. Moving one to her palm, an image of the Earth was instantly projected above her hand. "Something's entered the atmosphere." Okoye announced.

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here." Sam announced over comms.

Outside, the defense shield managed to destroy a smaller alien craft as it tried to push pass the barrier. Bucky. who watched the explosion from the window, wrapped an arm around Furia. "God I love this place."

Having activated his armor, Rhodey was now clad in his War Machine gear before he spoke. "Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome."

As more shops collide into the invisible barrier, pieces of their ship begin to crash across the open land outside the dome's protection. With T'Challa and Steve now watching the display from the window, the two glanced at one another; both of them filled with the realization of what they were about to face.

Vision struggled to rise from the table. He could no longer risk his friends. "It's too late." He started out. "We need to destroy the stone now."

Natasha gave him a forbidding glance. "Vision, get your ass back on the table."

"We will hold them off." T'Challa said confidently. "Wanda, Furia. Do what you can to keep Cratyk at bay. Keep your thoughts fixed on his mind."

"And as soon as that stone's outta his head, you blow it ." Steve added, looking toward Wanda.

"I will." She answered.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defense procedures." T'Challa stopped, pointing at Steve. "And get this man a shield."

With a deep breath, Steve looked full of pride. Perhaps the world no longer believed he was worthy of the shield, but the people he trusted most did, and that was all that mattered.

Shuri, who had already begun working on Vision's stone, glanced toward Furia and Bucky. She watched the two give each other a quick embrace before he left the room with the others.

Wanda watched as more ships tried to get passed the city's shield from the window, as Shuri silently motioned Furia forward.

Furia, who looked at Shuri curiously, raiseed her hands as if to ask what she wanted. Shuri's eyes when large as Furia realized the yoing girl was hoping Furia would read her mind.

_What is it_ Furia vibed.

_The alert from my kimoyo beads came up after I scanned you. Your HCG levels are quite high._ Shuri replied, and even in her mind Furia could hear the surprise.

She furrowed her brows. _What does that mean. _Furia asked, inside Shuri's head.

_It means your pregnant. _Shuri answered.

On the battlefield, impressively crafted carriers hovered over the ground. Wakandan soldiers stood beside Natasha, Steve, and Bucky. Looking at Steve, there was a hint of sadness in Natasha's eyes before she quickly concealed it; pulling back the thought that some of them might not make it before Steve could truly notice her fear.

War Machine and Sam kept pace with the hovercrafts just several feet above their heads as Bruce stomped across the field in the hulkbuster.

"How we lookin', Bruce?" Natasha asked.

From inside the Hulkbuster, Bruce looked elated. "Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Wow! It's like being the Hulk without actually-" Before he could finish his sentence, Bruce stumbled over a rock falling flat on the ground. Okoye's hovercraft passed Bruce as he still lay on grass. She gave him a dubious look before refocusing on the task at hand, hoping the scientist would still be an ally and not a burden constantly needing saved. Standing to his feet, Bruce looked around sheepishly. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

As an alert popped up on Rhodey's screen, he warned the rest of the team. "I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line."

The carrier pilots expertly swerved in a U-turn formation as the Wakandan soldiers jumped out in unison, running to join the other ranks.

M'Baku, who moved to stand beside T'Challa, rallied his troops with a warchant. "MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU!"

With a relieved and grateful smile, T'Challa clasped onto M'Baku's wrist. "Thank you for standing with us."

M'Baku smiled, speaking in his native tongue of Xhosa. "Ofcourse, brother."

Pressing toward the heat signaturea Rhodey had picked up, T'Challa, Natasha, and Steve moved toward the barrier where Proxima and Cull now stood.

_T'Challa, Cratyk isn't that far away and he has his sights set on you. I'll keep him at bay. _Furia explained as he heard her voice inside his head.

Despite her confidence, he could hear her sudden distress but sensed it had nothing to do with Cratyk. Still, there was no time to dive into emotions and T'Challa knew he would have to it out later…_If they survived_, he thought to himself.

_I trust you do so, Furia._ He answered.

Furia sat on the hard surface of Shuri's work area(who was still fast at work on Vision's stone), had already started a playlist on her headphones. It blocked out much of the world around her as she focused on her abilities, picturing her cousin's mind to keep him at bay. The song, _Photograph by Def Leapord, _filled her ears as she drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly to push aside the knots in her stomach.

_Pregnant_. In a time of war and the possibility of death, new life grew inside her. It was ironic, really, but also terrifying. There was so much to consider and she desperately wished she speak with Bucky about it, but it simply wasn't the time. For now, she could do nothing but push it aside. Everyone needed her to focus. Everyone needed her to stand beside Wanda and keep Cratyk at bay. Everything else would simply have to wait.

At the first sign of his mind, Wanda was quick to pull Furia's thoughts toward her.

_Furia. I found him_ She said as her words sounded as cold as she felt.

Their minds connected as the pair stepped into the void; a place Furia knew not have to reach on her own. It was different then simply digging into a mind. This was like a plane or space between minds. A hallway where each door lead to someone else's consciousness.

The dark space around Furia made it hard for her to see, but there was much to feel. Each door seemed to give off its' own signature and some doors she seemed to recognize instantly. Bucky's door was warm. Hues if silver and black smoke surrounded it as she felt his constant confliction from a tainted past. Natasha's door appeared almost black and could have been mistaken for steel. Like the structure was a representation of her heart; guarded but full of strong and unwavering love.

Wanda came to a halt, resting a hand on Furia's chest. "This is him." She sneered. "Can you feel it?"

Outside, Proxima dragged her blade against the barrier, testing its strength, with Cull beside her.

Natasha gave her a snide look before speaking. "Where's your other friend?"

Proxima's eyes narrowed on Natasha. "You will qpay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that stone."

"That's not gonna happen." Steve said, flatly.

"You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood." T'Challa chimed in boldly.

"We, have blood to spare." Proxima answered with a merciless grin.

Raising her blade, the ships behind her began to raise their outer doors, allowing the strange and frightening creatures to step out.

Their skin was leathery in texture with hints of both yellow and black. None of the foreign creature had visible eyes but their teeth were razor sharp and long.

As more and more begin to exit the ships, Natasha, Steve, and T'Challa join back up with the rest of the ranks.

Bucky, who raised a brow, looked to Steve. "Did they surrender?" He asked sardonically.

"Not exactly." Steve replied.

Standing before his soldiers, T'Challa began to chant in Xhosa, telling his warriors and brothers in arms to "hold strong", just while Proxima raised her arm signaling them the attack.

As they watched what appeared to be thousands of the strange creatures exiting the ships, the number of them continued to increase without ceasing. Bucky's eyes went large at the sheer amount. "What the hell" He said, aloud.

"Looks like we pissed her off." Natasha announced playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Okoye's face suddenly grimaced as she watched the creatures fight through the barrier only to be bisected as a result. "They're killing themselves." She said, horrified.

Still inside the void, Wanda's red power ripped crashed into the door of Cratyk's mind before the pair could hear his laughter from the sir.

Along with the familiar shades of flame and ice was a new hue of violet. The colors blended with the door as they heard him speak.

"I'm impressed." He started out. "You were bold enough to come to me before I had the chance to enter one of your friend's minds."

"You won't get the chance." Wanda hissed before throwing her energy with all her might.

Furia, hoping to keep him busy, pushed at his block with her mind and even blasted the door with shards of ice. She knew her ability to penetrate his mind would be weak in comparison to Cratyk, but hoped combining her cold would split the difference.

Wanda, whose red powers now surrounded the doors tensed in her efforts to bring him down. The girls could hear Cratyk's cries to fight them off from the other side his frustration encouraged them.

As a few creatures had finally broken through the barrier unscathed, the Border Tribe took a knee, and raised their shields. Behind them, the Kingsguard leveled their spears above the shields and upon T'Challa's command began to fire at the creatures known to Proxima as Outsiders.

Bucky, using his M249, fired with impressive precision; with bullets hitting dead center on the Outsider's skulls.

Sam swooped overhead as he fired with his steyr pistols. "Did you see the teeth on those things?" He yelled over comms.

Rhodey, who was just behind him began to speak. "Alright, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed." Flying over the heaviest concentration of Outsiders, Rhodey dropped several mines that exploded into large clouds of searing heat and blsck smoke.

With a grimace, Steve watched as a large group of Outsiders moved to the right of the shield in an obvious attempt to surround them. H .glanced toward Natasha and T'Challa who had both noticed their tactics as well.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us...There's nothing between them and Vision. Wanda and Furia have enough on their plate!" Bruce said. worriedly.

"Them we better keep 'em in front of us." Steve replied, somewhat grimmly.

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked.

"We open the barrier." T'Challa answered, placing his comm toward his mouth. "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."

A woman's voice could be heard over their comms as she asked in surprise. "Requesting confirmation, my King. You said open the barrier?"

"On my signal." He stated boldly.

M'Baku looked toward the thousands of creatures that outnumbered their flanks by a great deal. With a sigh he leaned toward Okoye. "This will be the end of Wakanda."

Okoya drew in a breath. Her eyes were filled with all the fury and bravery she had felt. She was ready to stand beside her king. She was ready to fight. She was also ready to die if that had been the cost. "Then it will be the noblest ending in history." She replied.

Still fighting Cratyk, Furia shot as much ice ss she could toward his door while Wanda's energy still surrounded it. As it began to shake, the ground beneath their feet seemed to rumble. Wanda's eyes went wide as she realized Cratyk was beginning to lose his battle against them both.

"Come on, Furia! Give it all you got!" She screamed as her eyes were the brightest shade of scarlet imaginable.

_For Bucky_, Furia told herself as she imagined Cratyk taking over his mind the way The Winter Soldier had for years. Pulling her arms back, she thrusted them forward with every ounce of strength she could muster. A blast of cold violently exited her hands before crashing into the door. Shards of ice spread across it like a virus, reaching every corner until it seemed to sink into the wood.

Using its' weakened state from the ice, Wanda split apart the cracks until the door was nothing more than dust. The pair rushed forward as Cratyk's barrier fell to pieces. Finally standing before them, Craty's hands were covered in fire as he stared them down with rage in his dark eyes.

"You tearing down my barrier may seem like a win, but all that means is I'm just as free to roam both your minds and you are me. We'll see who breaks first. You'll both lose your minds when you see what I have in store." His voice was as angry as his flames and when he threw the first bit of flame, Furia was quick to meet the fire with her ice.

Readying one of his vibranium handguards, Captain America looked toward the section of barrier T'Challa was about to open in suspense. The adrenaline rushed through him as he prepared his mind for another battle. Beside him, T'Challa shouted a command in Xhosa which caused the Border Tribesmen to disengage their shields, and rise to their feet. Standing before them, T'Challa walked out in front of his loyal soldiers with his eyes still facing their shared enemy.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" He yelled with fervent passion, crossing his arms in the Wakandan salute. His Black Panther helmet closed before he charged for the barrier.

Natasha, Steve, Bucky, and Bruce are all at the fore of the charge, with the rest of the soldiers close on their tail. Halfway to the barrier, T'Challda shouted into his comm, "Now!" he commanded.

The Outriders poured into the opening, as those who had intended to find another access turn on their heels to join the ones who had already gone through; their plan to keep them in front of them working. Pulling ahead due to their enhanced speed, Bucky, Steve, and T'Challa leapt into battle. Bucky blasted several with his M249, while Steve used his shield to cut through their flesh. T'Challa kicked another several yards away, and clawed the back of one wide open.

"How much longer Shuri?" T'Challa yelled over comms, still fighting the creatures off.

"We've barely begun, brother." She answered as a soft but bright gold light hovered at her eye level. While she manipulated it, the mechanical tools reproduced her commands on the mind stone itself.

"You might want to pick up the pace." T'Challa urged.

Furia, who struggled to keep Cratyk's flames at bay, watched as Wanda's powers threw him backward. He rolled across the floor covered in his shield of ice before facing Furia with a seethe of anger in his eyes.

She winced as she felt him press into her mind. His attempt was incredibly strong she could not keep him out. In a flash, the room seemed to change. The void around them that had looked like a representation of Cratyk's soul shifted to her own. The peaceful cold filled the atmosphere as a white gold mist moved around them.

On her knees, Furia heard Cratyk's twisted laughter as she tried to separate his thoughts from her own to no avail.

Soon, images flashed before her eyes until they were all she knew; forming around her and pulling her toward them, until they became as real as her own reality…..

_The room was dark, but she recognized it as her home with Bucky. Furia stood in the small bathroom of their shared apartment in Bucharest. She looked in the mirror curiously, trying to remember how she'd gotten there. _

_She blinked, as she began to wonder why everything felt so strange, like something about where she was just didn't feel by choice. _

_Looking toward the sink, she took a deep breath, as both her hands pressed against the either edge of the sink. "I need to get some rest." She said allud to herself before glancing back toward the mirror. _

_With a gasp, The Winter Solder stood behind her. His eyes covered in black mimicking a domino mask. His lips and jaw were hidden behind the dark material that he often donned when approaching his enemy. _

_Furia's hands went cold, but before she could blast him away, his knife dug deep into her side. She wheezed from the impact as he dug the blade even deeper, puncturing her lungs. Blood began to drip from her mouth as she stared toward the man she loved in both sadness and betrayal. _

_"Furia!" She heard her name somewhere in the distance and the girl's voice sounded strangely familiar, as it continued to cry out to her, like it had intended to save her. The voice echoed around her as her eyes fell closed and her body went limp…_

Still fighting outside, the team struggled against the sheer amount of Outsiders, as they began to overwhelm them. Suddenly, Bucky went down, holding back one of the creatures as it snapped its' teeth trying to bite his head. Steve and T'Challa stood their ground, but knew they wouldn't last long. Natasha, who took out another Outrider, suddenly got slammed from behind as she too hit the earth.

Rhodey flew over the breach, flooding the Outsiders with every ounce of ammunition he could, until Cull's massive hammer crashed into him, causing him to hit the ground. Not far from Rhodey, the Hulkbuster was dogpiled and pinned to the ground.

Bruce tried to stand, but could not seem to budge. "There's too many of them!" He screamed, trying to find a way to break free.

Suddenly a vibrant hue of rainbow light appeared amidst the battle, blinding those nearby, as an axe flew out of it, wreathed in lightning as it destroyed every Outrider in its path. With the other Avengers rising to their feet, the axe circled back toward its master just as the beam had finally faded. Standing in their midst is Thor, along with his new companions Groot and Rocket, who immediately cocked his gun.

Black Panther, Steve, and Natasha all paused in pleased astonishment as they stared at their old and powerful ally.

In the distance, Proxima and Cull looked toward the God of Thunder apprehensively, knowing he would be a challenge.

Bruce, opening the Hulkbust helmet, let out a hearty laugh. "Hahaha, you guys are so screqed now!"

"Bring me Thanos!" Thor cried out as he began to run forward with Groot and Rocket hot on his tail. Every ounce of Thor's anger seemed the draw more lightning from inside him. The image of his brother dying at the hands of the mad titan caused another surge to blast more Outriders to their death. Thor lunged toward the densest amount of Outriders with his axe raised, crashing into the ground with impressive force, leaving nothing but a crater in his wake…..

_Darkness and a voice in the distance. It was the last things Furia had remembered following the pain of the blade. Bucky had been the one to do it, but he'd somehow lost himself to the Winter Soldier. _

_"Furia!" The voice called again. It was closer now. Close enough that Furia was suddenly desperate to open her own eyes, and yet she couldn't. Her body was still and unwavering. She was trapped somewhere deep inside herself and feared she wouldn't be able to escape. _

_"Furia, you have to separate yourself from him! You can do this!" The voice was muffled, but she could finally hear her entirely. Her… Yes, Furia admitted to herself, it was a girl. She was sure of it. But still, it wasn't clear who this girl really was. _

_"Furia I need your help! We all do!" The girl cried, sounding desperate. Something pulled at Furia's heart as she strained to open her eyes even for a second, but couldn't break passed whatever kept her from freedom._

_"Furia, it's Wanda can you hear me?" _

_Wanda…. The name resonated deeply with Furia and had been strong enough to allow her to open her eyes. She drew in a sharp breath as she rose to her feet. Memories began to flood her mind as she remembered where she was. In the void. _

The walls around her were tall and twisted every which way resembling a labyrinth. She pounded against it with her ice, breaking it with ease, only to be met with another wall. Trying to lift herself off the ground, Furia realized she wasn't able to fly. Something was keeping her from using her ability to its fullest, and because of this, Furia knew what she had to do. She was going to have to find all the pieces of Cratyk's mind and unconnect them from her own. And if she couldn't, she was bound to be his puppet..

* * *

**Thank you for checking out the latest chapter. More to come I promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers. I want to thank all who have been patiently waiting for this update. I had some personal things going on this summer that made it hard to write. **

**Yey more faves and follows! It's always really wonderful and I know I say it alot(I must sound like a broken record), but it still means just as much. Can't believe this story has come to a close. It's been fun to write and I've enjoyed seeing everyone's reactions. If you enjoy the ending and want to see my take on Endgame, please feel free to check out the sequel. I can't say when I will begin to write it as I have been asked to continue a friend's fanfiction who has lost mobility in their hands(I want to make it a goal to see her story complete), but I promise it WILL happen!**

* * *

_As Furia pushed to find the pieces of Cratyk's mind inside her own, he instantly stood before her. With a wicked smile, Cratyk wasn't about to let her get him out. Soon she would be gone. Soon she would be the real threat to her friends and he would be the one to present the stone to Thanos. _

_"Can you feel it, Furia?" He started to say. "How quickly you're fading?" He moved toward her as she raised her hands defensively. _

_Furia flinched as she noticed how the maze seemed to expand as more sections began to appear and the walls grew taller. She was fighting his mind but he was winning and not even her best efforts could slow him down. Even as she sensed the difference between his thoughts and her own his powers had grown too strong and she knew without Wanda she wouldn't be able to keep him at bay. She realized Cratyk had never._

_planned on going for her friends. That had been a lie. This was solely about her. Had he gone after Bucky, it may have pushed her enough to win. Maybe. But Cratyk was so much stronger than she ever thought possible. _

_Furia's eyes darted around in desperation as she began to cry out for help. "Wanda!" She hoped if the Scarlet Witch could at least hear her, she might be able to find her…._

Wanda's eyes had ripped open as she'd stepped out of the void and back to reality. She quickly rose to her feet as she took in her surroundings while Shuri still attempted to remove the stone.

Determination drove Wanda's every move as she placed a quick hand over her comms. "Bucky, can you hear me?" She said anxiously.

Down below, Bucky fought to survive beside Rocket who shouted, "Come and get some you space dogs!" Grabbing the strange talking raccoon and spinning 540 degrees, the two continuously fired at the Outriders; their aim both flawlessly accurate. Bucky's idea managed to kill quite a few of the horrendous creatures that had surrounded them before he finally set the racoon down. Rocket, who glanced at both Bucky's arm and gun smiled with admiration. "How much for the gun?" He asked, ready to pay a heavy price for such a good piece of equipment.

"Not for sale." Bucky answered, killing off a few more creatures as he spoke.

"Okay, how much for the arm?" Rocket countered.

Bucky gave him an incredulous look before turning away as Wanda asked again if he could hear her.

"Oh I'll get that arm." Rocket laughed as Bucky ignored him.

"Yeah, I hear ya Wanda, what's going on?" Bucky asked.

"I can't get to Furia. Cratyk has her trapped deep in her mind. But, we can stop him. He's so far in the void of Furia's mind, he won't suspect an attack here. Especially since he believes he's hidden. I saw him. I found a piece of his mind in Furia's and it lead me to his location. You can be the one to stop him and I'll lead you straight to him."

Wanda knew if anyone should get revenge against Cratyk, it was Bucky, and she was ready to give it to him.

Bucky's jaw suddenly clenched as he stared straight ahead. He raised his gun with his metal arm, shooting several Outriders to his left, never glancing their way. They dropped like flies while his anger seemed to spill out as he spoke. "Where?"

"There's a small aircraft to the north in an open field. He's on it. And only two guards are keeping him safe since he's so deep in the void." Wanda answered.

"I'm on it." He replied.

* * *

**Titan**

The fight against Thanos had been brutal. And despite their strong numbers- most of the Guardians, Iron Man, Spider Man, and Dr. Strange- he was still a challenge to subdue. Their plan had been executed perfectly; with each of them attempting blows to simply keep Thanos busy until the timing was right.

Peter Quill often acted like an arrogant middle schooler, but not even Tony Stark could deny the genius of his plan. And with the tide finally turning in their favor, they had managed to keep Thanos from closing his fist to use his mighty Gauntlet and could now execute the final blow of Starlord's plan.

Leaping down through one of Strange's portals, Mantis landed atop of Thanos' shoulders. Her hands rested on his head as she used her abilities to pull him under. Thanos was strong and Mantis found him difficult to overcome, but she had grown used to strong minds-like Ego's- and tried to push beyond his resistance.

Though he wasn't fully subdued, Mantis has managed to send him into a half-sleep as Tony began pulling on the gauntlet while Dr. Strange reapplied the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and his cloak assisted him. Pulling with all his might, Tony spoke. "Is he under? Don't let up."

With a strained breath, Mantis started to cry. "Be quick. He is very strong."

"Parker, help! Get over here" Tony called out. Immediately dropping his webline, Peter started to help Tony with the gauntlet. "She can't hold him much longer. Let's go."

Starlord, who flew down toward them, stood before Thanos tauntingly. "I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?"

Still under, Thanos' reply was almost zombie-like. "My- Gamora." He grunted.

"No, bullshit. Where is she?" Peter Quill snapped.

Feeling his emotions, Mantis sighed. His strength and pain was overwhelming. "He is in anguish."

"Good." Peter sneered. After everything Thanos had done he wished he could cut him down right then and there but first he needed to find her.

Mantis began to shake as she cried, wondering how much longer she would last. "He- he- mourns." She told them, feeling his sadness.

Drax's face twisted in confusion. "What does this monster have to mourn?!"

Nebula, who had been standing near by, swallowed; her thoughts coming to one obvious conclusion. There was only one thing that would make her father mourn.. "Gamora." she said aloud.

Peter glanced her way for a moment. "What?" He said with wide eyes.

"He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone- but she didn't." Nebula's chest began to ache as soon as the words left her mouth. Gamora was the one person she cared for. Gamora had reminded Nebula of her own humanity. She was her sister and now it was just another thing Thanos had taken from her.

Peter Quill shook with fury. His eyes were full of rage as they began to weld with tears. Tony, who could see that Peter was moments from losing it, pulled back his face cover. "Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?"

Peter Quill, who had been facing Nebula slowly turned toward Thanos. With a sneer he took a step toward him as Tony shook his head, still trying to pull off the gauntlet. "Don't, don't, don't engage! We've almost got this off!" He pleaded.

"Tell me she's lying!" Peter Yelled. "Asshole! Tell me you didn't do it!"

"I- had- to." Thanos answered, still sounding as if he were under hypnosis.

As a tear fell across Peter's cheek, his lip began to quiver. The weight of every loss he had faced flooded his thoughts. His mother's death. The moment he was forced to kill his own father. The loss of Gamora. Everything pressed against him with the force of a freight train, and Quill could no longer hold it all. His anger seemed to burst like a broken damn. "No, you didn't! No- you didn't!" Taking his gun, Peter slammed it across Thanos' face. His attack caused Mantis to lose her group as she fumbled back.

"No you didn't!" Quill screamed as he struck Thanos again.

Tony moved to grab Starlord's arm in a desperate attempt to gain back their control of Thanos. "Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!"

While Peter Parker was still pulling off the gauntlet. His eyes grew large with anticipation as a flicker of hope filled his heart; the gauntlet finally almost off of the mad titan. "It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!" He started out as Thanos' fingertips were finally loose. "I got it! I got it"

Thanos, now awake and out of Mantis' trance, head butted her before she could subdue him once more. He grabbed the cuff of the gauntlet just as it was about to slide off his hand entirely, causing Spider Man to stumble back, before throwing Mantis off his shoulders.

With worried eyes, Peter Parker gasped as Mantis flew through the air. She was much too high and going way too fast and he knew her landing could be life threatening. "Oh God." He said, a little panicked as he dove to catch her before he extended his spider legs as a makeshift roll cage to safeguard their landing.

With a solid kick, Thanos sent Drax sideways as he flew into Star Lord and Nebula, knocking them both down. Grabbing at the Crimson Bands, Thanos yanked them back to throw Dr Strange aside. He then swatted Iron Man like a fly, managing to avoid Tony's repulsor shots.

The Guardians jumped toward him simultaneously, but using his gauntlet, Thanos released an indigo energy that knocked the three of them back and rendered them unconscious.

Zooming back into the fight, Iron Man manifested his nanite arm, cannon ready to fire everything he could but was quickly head butted to the ground. With a snide look in his eyes, Thanos stared at Tomy for a second before his eyes became fixed on Titan's moon high in the sky. With his gauntlet raised, he utilized the Power and Space stones, shatter the moon's surface. With intense speed large chunks hurtled down toward Tony while he tried to fly out of harm's way. Despite his efforts, a piece the size of a baseball field slammed him into the ground as debris flew into the air.

The gauntlet was much too powerful now and as Doctor Strange readied himself to get back into the fight, he knew not much could be done to win…

* * *

Bucky's eyes were fixed on the ship that now lay just outside the barrier in front of him. He had fought his way through hordes of outriders to get to the ship and had done so with frightening ease. In truth, had anything else stood in his way, it too would have been slaughtered. Cratyk was going to die. And he was going to die by Bucky's hands.

"Let me through, then close the barrier section as fast as you can behind me." He said to any of the Wakandan guard willing to help.

"I'm on it, Barnes." the young woman replied. She had heard Wanda's words over comms and knew that if she didn't they could lose Furia forever.

As soon as it opened Bucky sprinted forward, firing his weapon at every outrider that moved toward him. Though most still fought their way in from the spot left open on T'Challa's command, there were still those that had trailed Bucky's movements.

Leaping into the air, Bucky did a backflip full twist with his gun extended at the ugly creatures beneath him. With a single bullet to the head, each of them fell to the ground with a thud before his body finally made it beyond the barrier and was quickly closed behind him.

With the hatch extended, Bucky made his way into the plane. There were only three men inside beside Cratyk and none of them had expected his sudden entrance. They didn't even have time to react before Bucky fired his gun. Three bullets. Three very dead aliens.

With a few steps forward, Cratyk was in Bucky's sights. His body was still and though his eyes were open, Bucky saw Cratyk's mind was miles away. He had traveled so deep into Furia's he'd gone catatonic to the outside world.

A tiny and menacing smirk formed at the corner of Bucky's lips, and the pleasant soft expression of his gentle blue eyes was gone; replaced with the cold and sinister gaze of a former deadly weapon. And though Bucky had been set free of The Winter Soldier some time ago, his thirst for revenge and need to take the life of the man before him was just as dark as the years of assassinations.

Bucky moved to stand right before Cratyk. His gun was practically touching his forehead…..

_I can't let go of h-him, Furia tried to hold onto Bucky. His face. His hands. The way he smiled just for her. His innate need to protect her. His love. But not even his name stayed in the depths of the darkness. _

_She could feel the urge to weep beginning to overtake her but with the first sob released, her breath seemed to catch in the back of her throat. Her eyes went dark as everything began to disappear. Every memory and precious thought slipped from her grasp. She reached for something significant. Her father. What was his name? Everything Furia had ever known seemed to fall off the edge of a deep cavern until not even her own name seemed familiar. _

_An anger seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach. It was unnatural and moved with an unfamiliar bitterness until only one logic remained._

_"I have to stop them." She told herself. "Thanos must finish what he started. "They have to be killed. It's for the greater good."_

With a sudden jolt, Furia fell back onto the hard surface of Shuri's laboratory. Wanda, who had been standing near by, swiftly moved toward her.

Furia, whose vision was still out of focus, drew in a desperate breath. One hand rested on her chest as if to steady her erratic breaths while the other remained flat on the ground, supporting her weight.

"Furia!" Wanda said as she rested a hand on Furia's shoulder. "You okay?"

Furia looked toward Wanda as her memories began to pour into her own mind one by one. She blinked several times, still trying to process every piece of information she'd temporarily lost.

"Furia, can you hear me?" Wanda asked, more concerned this time.

"W-Wanda?" Furia finally answered.

With a smile, Wanda helped Furia to her feet. "I thought I'd lost you."

With another deep breath Furia spoke.."I think for a minute I lost myself."

"Hey, Doll." Bucky said over comms. His voice sent a pleasant thrill through out Furia's soul before she smiled wide.

"James!" She shouted in relief. "Where are you?"

"Just down taking care of business while you were napping." He answered snarkily, taking out a few more outriders.

Suddenly, T'Challa's voice yelled over their comms. "Fall back, fall back now!" He yelled in desperation.

Wanda and Furia ran toward the window that overlooked the battle. Both their eyes went large in despair as the massive circular-spiked machines had tore through the ground with frightening ease, bypassing the shields altogether. The pair of them watched as two machines tore through T'Challa's troops killing everything in its' path.

"They need our help." Furia said, before they both looked back at Vision.

"My guards will protect us. " Shuri started out. "Both of you, go!" She pleaded. "Help my brother."

On the battlefield, Rhodey soared above the fight, desperate to find a weak spot Shredder. "Focus that fire on the left flank, Sam." He ordered.

"I'm doing it." Sam answered frustrated that not even their strongest missiles seemed to have an effect.

Natasha, who had taken on some Outriders with her escrima sticks stood next to Okoye. The battle had seen both her and Steve separated but she knew he could fend for himself(she even hated to admit that he could best her in a fight if it came down to strength). Her eyes fell suddenly on the Shredder that now headed straight toward herself and Okoye. It was close and Natasha knew not even her reflexes would be able to escape this death machine.

_I love you, Steve_. She thought to herself as she accepted her end.

Landing before them both, Wanda's eyes and hands were a vibrant red as the Shredder lifted from the ground. Her scarlett powers surrounded the structure before it landed behind them and crushed s group of Outriders that were heading right towards them.

Furia, who also had landed in the fight shot her ice at several outriders who instantly froze, falling to the ground.

"Why was she up there all this time?" Okoye said, sounding indignant.

Proxima gave a wicked smile when her eyes caught sight of Wanda. Though she knew if Furia was also on the field, Cratyk was likely dead. Still, it did not change their goal. "They are on the field" She announced. "Take it."

Corvus Glaive reached Shuri's lab almost instantly. He easily killed the guard standing just outside the entrance alerting Shuri to the danger.

Trying to disconnect Vision from her equipment, Shuri's heart raced as the adrenaline pushed her to move quicker.

Reaching for her sonic panther paws as the Dora Milaje attempted Corvus but were instantly thrown aside, Shuri fired a blast at the alien before her. Back on their feet, the Dora attacked again but Corvys was able to deflect them before sending Shuri and the Dora through the balcony railing and onto the main lab floor.

Expecting Vision to still be on the medical table, Corvus' eyes went large when Vision suddenly tackled him out the window before falling many meters down the face of Mount Bashenga.

Noticing the incident, Sam quickly announced it to the others. "Guys, we got a Vision situation here." Having intended to head toward Vision, Sam was suddenly attacked by an Outrider who leaped to grasp him and pulled him toward the ground.

Steve, who was fighting off another hoard of Outriders, shouted for someone to intercede. "Somebody get to Vision!"

"I got him!" Bruce announced, having finally worked passed the kinks of the Hulkbuster. Using the repulsor thrusters, he made a beeline for the android.

Determined to help the man she loved as well, Wanda spoke over comms. "On my way." She said before letting out a huff of air. Wanda hit the ground as the unexpected pain from being clobbered by Proxima's pommel stretched across her flesh. She rolled across the torn earth, falling into a ditch created by one of the shredders.

Jumping down next to Scarlet Witch, who was still a little dazed from Proxima's surprise attack, she looked down at the young girl with a dark grin. "He'll die alone. As will you."

"She's not alone." Natasha said, fiercely as she jumped between Wanda and Proxima.

Okoye, who stood behind Proxima, stealthily brandished her spear before nodding at Natasha as if to signal she was ready to take her on.

With a loud warcry, Proxima jolted toward Natasha to joined her sticks into a full staff. She blocked Proxima's first attack as her staff crackled with electricity. Okoye, who moved to strike from the front, landed a sidekick that caught Proxima off guard.

Furia, who was blasting every Outrider within a hundred yards of herself caught sight of Bucky, who ran toward her. He pulled her toward him, kissing her passionately before the pair separated

"Thank you." She said, with her hand on his face.

He shot several more outriders with his eyes still on Furia as the creatures slid across the ground lifeless, Bucky gave her a wink. "Don't mention it sweetheart." The two stood back to back as they continued to fend off the outriders. Bucky firing his gun and Furia using her ice.

Not far away, Corvus gave a sharp kick toward Vision, knocking him down. As he tried to stand, Cull Obsidian and joined the fight, swinging his hammer toward Vision before sending him soaring even further.

The pain of his foes became evident as he struggled to rise once more. He feared he wouldn't last but was grateful when the Hulkbuster suddenly landed between them. With one hand repulsor pointed at Cull and the other at Corvus, Bruce took a defensive stance.

"Oh no, oh no you don't. This isn't going to be like New York, pal. This suits already kicked the crap out of the Hulk!" He yelled, tired of all their ugly faces.

With a sneer, Cull leaped forward and took hold of Bruce's right arm. As if by reflex, Bruce grabbed for Cull's hammer before his jet fired; the two headed for a nearby waterfall.

"Guys! Vision needs backup now!" He called out in desperation." Cull gave the Hulkbuster a harsh front kick, sending Bruce stumbling away. Inside the machine, Bruce called out to his big green friend. "Hulk. Hulk, I know you like making your entrance at the last second, well, this is it, man. This is the last, last second!" He yelled frantically.

Sticking out his arm protectively as Cull moved to strike again, Cull reached for the arm before swinging a small axe at the shoulder. He gripped at the back of the suit, doing a rollover move to snap the hulkbuster arm off entirely. "Ahhhhh! Hulk! Hulk! HULK!" Bruce cried.

As his face suddenly went green, Hulk cried out in shameful anger. "No!"

"Oh, screw you, you big green asshole! I'll do it myself!" Motioning for Cull to move forward, he called out ready to fight him again. "Come on!"

Charging toward Cull, he leaped into the air, and with his remaining Hulk arm, gave Cull an effective punch. feeling confident, he attempted another blow, that was suddenly caught by Cull's large hand. Cull layed a blow with his other arm, causing Bruce to fall back. Shifting his left armored hand into a pointed weapon, Cull moved to strike. The blow, which likely would have been fatal, was narrowly dodged when Bruce reached out for the detached Hulkbuster arm. Cull's weapon stabbed through the arm whole Brucw slapped the controls.

"See ya!" Bruce yelled as the arm carried Cull away, headed straight for the Wakandan barrier. As the arm dragged Cull across the barrier, the result was a grotesque as pieces of him began to tear apart until a final explosion destroyed whatever was left of the black dwarf.

With a deep breath, Bruce winced from his battle pains. "Hulk, we got a lot to figure out, pal."

Proxima, who was still sparring with Natasha and Okoye, managed to block both their blows until a shredder passed over each of them, causing the three females to duck out of the way, still safety of the trench.

With the two terrans distracted, Proxima used it to her advantage before kicking Natasha in the face. She turned to attention on Okoye, throwing the warrior yards away.

Simultaneously, Corvus and Vision still fought amongst the trees at the foot of Mount Beshenga. Holding onto Vision's shoulder, Claive dug his glaive deep into Vision's chest causing him to cry out in torment.

"I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man." Yanking out his glaive, Vision collapsed. Bending d

over his dying opponent, Corvus reached for the Stone just as Steve Rogers tackled him from behind.

"Get outta here!" Steve yelled, ready to face Corvus on his own. As Corvus attacked Captain America, he blocked the glaive with his arm shields before countering with of his own. "Go!" He ordered Vision while he still fought Corvus.

Still fighting Proxima, Natasha split her staff and used the two stick to block Proxima's sword, before finally knocking it from her hand. Without a weapon, Proxima lunged forward, knocking Natasha to the ground. She triggered an arm blade, stabbing at the Black Widow who barely managed to block the attack with her sticks. As the edge began to dig at her neck, Wanda's red energy swiftly surrounded Proxima before she was tossed into the air just as another shredder began to pass. Dark blue blood covered the three women below as Natasha's face scrunched in disgust.

"That was really gross."

As Captain still fought against Corvus, he blocked the alien's continued blows until he finally knocked the glaive from his hands, just before being thrown beyond a tree and forcably pinned.

As Corvus held onto Steve's neck. he struggles to get free, but Corvus had not expected Vision to retrieve his own glaive and pierce him from behind. Raising him above the ground, Vision thoughts took him back the first night Corvus had attacked, and had his suspended above the ground just like this. Feeling justice had been served, he tossed him aside before falling forward from exhaustion.

Having risen to his feet, Steve help Vision. Pulling him up, he spoke. "I thought I told you to go."

"We don't trade lives, Captain."

* * *

**Titan**

Those still conscious after Thanos' vicious attack against the Guardians and Avengers struggled to see hope as hundreds of moon shards scattered their surroundings. A blanket of ash and earth hovered around them from the impact like a fog stinging at their eyes. The unstable surface of Titan was now worse as several of those who had gone to fight Thanos now floated about from lack of gravity.

Dr Strange had conjured every attack he could think of but Thanos had always seemed one step ahead. Tony, who had fought harder than he thought himself possible, could hardly make a dent. Their defeat felt imminent as their bodies grew weak.

Thanos touched his face where a small scratch began to bleed. He smirked as he turned to Iron Man who seemed strained from his efforts.

"All that for a drop of blood." Thanos said, taunting Tony.

With a large step toward Tony, Thanos punched him repeatedly, sending Iron Man pinwheeling. With a second attack, Tony used his forearms to blocks Thanos' strikes. Without warning, Thanos grabbed for Iron Man's helmet, picking him up with ease before using the power stone to blast at his mid section. Thrown harshly across the ground, Tony rose to one knee and used his hand repulsor, blasting it at full capacity. Thanos easily blocked the ray with the gauntlet while Tony finally stood. As his suit began to repair itself, Tony used his other repulsor to fire a second beam. Still deflecting the repulsors with his glove, Thanos moved forward until he stood before Tony, using his other hand to bash side of Iron Man's head. Blocking the attack with his now recovered iron man arm, he formed a short blade with the other hand, jabbing it toward Thanos. He easily grabbed the blade, snapping it clear off and jabbed it into Tony's side.

With a gasp, Tony's eyes went large. There was no fight left in him. The pain of his injury and the shame of defeat overtook his senses as a single memory of Pepper came to mind. _This was it_, Tony thought to himself as he looked at his enemy. _I'm going to die._

Had the battle been won, the loss of his life would have felt insignificant. But knowing that he would die and millions of lives were still at stake, including the woman he loved, he didn't want it to end this way. He didn't want to see Thanos gain his victory. He should have been able to stop him. But he hadn't.

Thanos forced Tony backward until he sat. He rested the gauntlet on his head like he'd meant to comfort him.

"You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." As he removed his hand, Thanos backed away before continuing. "I hope they remember you."

Tony, unable to speak over his pain, swallowed. As blood began to spill from his mouth, his eyes began to blur and he knew it wouldn't be long before he lost consciousness

With his fist raised, Thanos quickly closed it, causing all four stones to glow, ready to take Tony's life then and there. To provide him mercy from his pain.

Up until then, Dr. Strange had lay still in his defeat. But Tony's death would cost too much and he knew he had no choice but to interfere. "Stop!" He shouted desperately.

"Spare his life- and I will give you the stone." He said, in defeat.

"No tricks." Thanos asked suspiciously.

Shaking his head, Stephen knew it was likely that Tony would protest his choice, but had Iron Man known what he did, he would have come to the same decision.

Doctor Strange reached his hand forward, plucking the Stone from its hiding place. With his hand open and outstretched his heart began to race as the fear of what was to come filled his thoughts.

Tony, who forced himself to speak, cried out. "Don't It was the only word he could manage in his weakened state. His life was not worth it and he couldn't fathom what Stephen was doing.

The stone gently floated toward Thanos, who grabbed it with his bare hand, placing it in the thumb setting of the gauntlet. As the energy of the stone pulsed through him, Thanos winced from its power.

"One to go." He said before a blast of unexpected energy hit the gauntlet.

Peter, finally conscious, soared toward him firing everything he could at the mad Titan. Rage fueled his attack but Thanos simply ignored Starlord's outburst, using the gauntlet to disappear entirely. Crashing Peter rolled across the ground. He rose to his feet with his eyes scanning the area around him. "Where is he?" He said in frustration.

Tony, who barely had the strength to use his nanites to stitch his wound, remained silent. A sudden fear crept over Peter as he looked toward Tony then Doctor Strange. Swallowing he spoke. "Did we just lose?"

Neither of them answered and as Tony looked to Stephen. "Why would you do that?" He asked in utter disbelief.

"We're in the Endgame now." He answered flatly.

* * *

**Wakanda**

The battle on the ground had finally taken a turn in their favor. Outriders had been taken down in great numbers and T'Challa's troops were forcing Thanos' army back. With a wild swing, M'Baku crushed an Outrider with his staff he turned to his warriors with a look of strength and pride.

"Mayefa!" M'baku shouted to his tribe.

"Ya hu!" They yelled back in unison..

Soaring high above their heads, Thor wielded his axe, crushing several ships with ease and lightning flashed all around him.

Wakanda was strong and its warriors had proven that. And beside the Avengers they were practically unstoppable.

Wanda, who had finally caught up with Vision, landed beside him. She glanced him over carefully taking in his condition. "Are you okay?" she asked, touching his face.

Vision flinched from his pain, but a sudden look of trepidation crossed his face causing Wanda to worry even further. "What? What is it?" She asked.

"He's here." Vision answered.

There was no need for her to ask who he had meant by _he_. And as the wind suddenly picked up, she could feel the atmosphere around her change. It felt eerie. Dangerous. And unyielding.

"Everyone on my position. We have incoming." Steve ordered. He looked around cautiously in high alert.

Soon Natasha, Falcon, Okoye, and Black Panther were standing nearby. Even they, who lacked Wanda psychic abilities could sense a sudden shift in the air.

"What the hell?" Natasha said as she glanced around.

Not far off, a blue force appeared before Thanos stepped through. Bruce, who was still inside the Hulkbuster immediately spoke. "That's him." He said over comms.

"Eyes up. Stay Sharp." Captain America said as he moved to fight.

Bruce, who had reached Thanos first, lunged with his fist raised. Using the Space Stone, Thanos rendered him immaterial, before he floated toward the wall of a cliff and was half buried amongst the stones.

Steve, who came toward Thanos next was thrown back as purple energy surrounds him before he could even get in a single blow.

With his armor fully charged kinetically, T'Challa leaped high in the air but was caught by the throat. Thanos tossed him to the ground causing his suit to discharge violently.

With a warcry, Sam swooped toward Thanos; firing every bullet he could with his pistols aiming straight for Thanos. Suddenly his wings turned to rubber before Sam falls toward the ground, rolling several feet.

Watching his friends fall, Vision knew nothing could be done. At least not by them. He reached for Wanda's hand. "Wanda. It's time."

"No." She said, pulling her hand away.

Pleading with her. Vision spoke. "They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone."

"Don't." She said as her lip began to quiver. wanda's breath became shallow as apart of her knew Vision was right.

"You must do it. Wanda, please. We. Are. Out of time." Vision begged.

Wanda shook her head as tears fell across her cheeks. "I can't" she sobbed.

"Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies."

The burden was heavy and Wanda felt the weight of every life on her shoulders. Her legs began to shake as she shook her head. "It's not fair."

"It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just- feel you." Vision said in comfort.

Wanda extended her trembling hand toward the Mind Stone; as a soft sob escaped her lips. The scarlet energy surrounded the stone as she began to destroy it.

From behind her, Rhodey soared toward Thanos with his guns blazing only for his suit to be crushed around him before Thanos threw him aside.

With a rageful yell, Bucky ran forward firing his weapon but was quickly punched with the Power stone. Furia who had been close behind him knew she couldn't make the other's mistake. He was too powerful, but she did have a plan.

_Don't let him close his fist._

With a quick vibe, Furia had heard a familiar voice. Tony Stark's. It had been a memory of Thanos' and she knew by the desperation in Tony's voice, his words must have been gravely important.

Her eyes fell on the gauntlet as a realization sunk in. Soaring above the ground, she allowed Okoye's attack- who had activated the vibranium-powered elements of her spear- to keep Thanos busy. Okoye's spear stopped midair before she and it were thrown backward. He then turned his sights on Natasha, trapping her in inescapable bands of earth.

With all her strength, Furia fired her ice at the gauntlet, creating a chunk to keep his fist from closing. Using the other hand she shot several shard toward his head, which he deflected with his arm. The shards did not pierce his skin but that didn't stop her assault as she blasted him with enough cold to freeze his arm entirely.

With an angered yell, Thanos knew this foe could freeze him to death if he did not break the ice she'd formed in the palm of the gauntlet. She was smart, and was trying to spread the piece she'd formed above his fingertips, but he'd come to far to let a Zendikan stop him now. He could feel her cold reaching his shoulder on his other arm before he used all his might to crush the ice in his hand.

With a gasp, Furia attempted to surround him in a block of ice but was suddenly slammed backward when Thanos activated the power stone. Her body hit a nearby tree, knocking her i

out entirely.

Groot, finally at everyone's side lets out a shout before digging his roots into the ground to surround Thanos, who easily breaks them.

Looking over her shoulder, Wanda caught a glimpse of everyone's failed efforts before using both hands in an effort to destroy the stone faster.

Steve, who slid across the hard ground dodging Thanos' first punch, then gripped the gauntlet with all his might, keeping him from closing his fist. For a moment, Thanos looked impressed before he bashes the side of Steve's head with his free hand, leaving him insensible.

With no one left to hold him off, Wanda glanced behind her shoulder one last time. To keep him back, she held out her left hand; her red power managed to slow Thanos down despite hin using the Power Stone. Tears continued to fall across her cheeks as she sensed Vision was almost gone. All she had to do was hold him off a little longer…

Vision could feel the life source inside him leaving and with his final breath he spoke softly to the woman he cared for. "It's alright. It's alright. I love you."

As the words left his lips, the Stone began to crack. An expression of joyful peace passed over Visions face just as the stone shattered, releasing a pulse of yellow energy that shuddered the trees surrounding them.

Having finished the job, Wanda's energy subsided before she collapsed to her knees, weeping. Her pain felt so deep she could hardly breathe. She felt as if she had nothing left. That love was something she would always lose. First her parents, then her brother, and now Vision. An emptiness began to fill her insides and she feared nothing could take it away.

Thanos, thoroughly impressed with her abilities and strength moved beside her. "I understand, my child. Better than anyone"

She raised her head to face him as her eyes turned momentarily red. "You could never." She snarled.

Reaching down, Thanos caressed her hair softly in comfort. "Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now, is no time at all."

Clenching his fist, Thanos activated the Time Stone, twisting his hand in a similar as Doctor Strange had before him. As time is revered, the fragment of the Mind Stone quickly form together as one before Vision is conscious once more.

Stunned at what Thanos haf just done, Wanda rose to her feet. "No!" She screamed, reaching forward before Thanos swatted her aside.

Picking Vision up by the throat, Thanos had the android at his eye level before ripping the Mind Stone from its' secured place on Vision's head. His body instantly went limp and colorless before Thanos tossed him to the ground.

Placing the final stone on the gauntlet a power far more intense than any before, surges throughout Thanos' body with an iridescent light. The sensation was so strong he stop himself from shouting out.

As Thanos studied the gauntlet, a bolt of lightning struck him by surprise, digging him into the ground and grinding him back for several yards.

Thor, now descending toward him looked full of fury. His eyes were glowing before he raised Stomrbreaker above his head, hurtling it toward Thanos with every ounce of revenge he his heart.

Using his gauntlet, he fired as the weapon, but no damage was done. A rainbow of color surround Stormbreaker as it continued its descent toward Thanos.

With a cry of pain, the axe embedded itself deep in Thanos' chest. Landing before him, he rested his hand on the back of Stormbreaker. "I told you.

You'd die for that!" Thor said, hatefully.

He gripped the back of Thanos' head, whole the other hand pressed the axe further into Thanos' chest. Thor's eyes were full of hate as he watched the mad titan cry out in pain.

Thanos, who feared his life was coming to a close knew he needed to act quickly. His words came out softly, and though he could hardly speak he hoped it would distract the thunder long enough.

"You should hav-" His words sounded weak and came out like a wheeze. "you should have gone for the head!" He managed to day, before rising his gauntleted hand and snapping his fingers.

There is fear in Thor's eyes as he began to shake. "What did you do? What did you do?" He screamed, murderously.

Thanos, who paid no attention, used the space stone before disappearing.

Steve, who stumbled into the clearing looked around frantically. "Where did he go?" He asked worriedly. "Thor- where did he go?"

Furia quickly landed beside Steve. Her blood seemed to seeth and she glanced around for Thanos. This time, she planned to freeze him arm off entirely. "Where is that fucker?" She yelled to anyone willing to answer.

"Steve. Furia." Bucky moved beside them but something felt strange. Like he sense his life was over. Or maybe it had never existed in the first place. For a second, his eyes focused on Furia who instantly moved toward him, having vibed his thoughts.

She reached forward to touch him, before he collapsed; his legs having disappeared. Furia blinked in surprise, unable to comprehend what she'd just witnessed as the rest of Bucky faded into ash.

Trembling, she fell to her knees, as her hands began to touch the ash that surrounded her. Steve instantly kneeled beside her, touching the ash as well as his heart raced in a panic.

On the battlefield, Wakandan shoulder disintegrated into ash as M'Baku watched with a horrified expression.

T'Challa who had made his way toward Okoye reached out his hand. "Up. General. Get up. This is no place to die." As he begins to help her to her feet, T'Challa faded as well, causing Okoye to fall backward in shock. "Kumkani?" She cried out.

Not far away, Groot begins to corrode. "I am Groot." He said softly before completely fading.

Rocket's heart began to break. "No- no. No. No. No! Groot, no"

As Wanda still lay on the ground mourning Vision, she too fades into nothing while Sam, who lay injured and hidden in the undergrowth turned to ash as well.

"Sam? Sam? Where are you at?" Rhodey called out, missing him by only a few feet.

As the survivors gathered near Vision, Natasha caught a glimpse of Furia who still kneeled over Bucky's ashes. She ran toward her, dropping beside the young Zendikan. Frost covered every inch of Furia as she gripped the ashes in sorrow.

"What is this? What the hell is happening?" Rhodey asked as his eyes darted at the scene around him.

Steve, who did not feel he even had the strength left to stand, could not even begin to process what just took place. With the loss of so many lives, he found it hard to speak, as two words suddenly escaped his lips. "Oh God"

Behind him, Furia could no longer contain her grief; screaming out in violent anguish as a blast of cold burst out from all around her…...

**Fin**

* * *

**I know that there are quite a few pieces missing from Titan, but I wanted some of what happened to be explored in Engame by having Tony describe what happened. There is a lot of room for Pepper and Tony to have some emotional moments that were not explored in the film. I hope you enjoyed my story. As I have said before, I will also be exploring how Bucky and Furia fell in love in those six months that were previously skipped. See you next time!**


End file.
